Immortals
by Rias Minarossi
Summary: Alucard has been working for Hellsing for a very long time, and during that time he has always been alone. Until now, that is. Enter Mina Cara Harker, or just Cara. She's a human medic for the Wild Geese, and she also happens to look exactly like Alucard's dead love. To be certain, this is an unlikely love story. But that's how it works when you're an immortal...
1. A New Job

As usual, everything was on fire. Not that that was surprising. Most days usually consisted of everything being on fire. That's kind of how it works when you're a mercenary. I tucked and rolled as a grenade whizzed past my ear. I felt the vibrations of the explosion throughout my body.

"Tell those assholes we're supposed to bomb the other guys!" One of my comrades yelled out to my right. I looked up to see him firing at the enemy from behind some rubble.

"Inbred motherfuckers don't give a shit," one of the others responded. "They got a dozen sisters at home to knock up." I rolled my eyes at their profane language. Every time things got a little heated, the Wild Geese would react the same way: with a lot of guns and even more cussing.

"That's not bad," another argued. "It works out to like two a day if you don't count Sundays." He would have continued but he was abruptly cut off.

"Shut up, shape up, and put your head back in the game!" Captain Bernadotte yelled at them. I turned to my left to see the captain firing at some unseen enemies behind another wall of rubble. He shot off a few rounds before turning back to us. "They dropped the bombs on us because we don't matter. We mean nothing. They blow us up and buy new ones."

I rolled my eyes and moved to stand next to him. "I think we can all agree there's no shortage of idiots willing to shoot guns for money," I told him over the sound of gunfire, earning a smile from my captain.

"This is no place for a young girl like you, _ma chérie_ ," he told me with mock concern, his face suddenly turning satirical. "You should leave before you get yourself killed. "Same old Pip, I thought fondly. Always worrying about everyone but himself.

"If I did that, who would keep you from getting yourself killed?" I asked him with fake sweetness. The captain glared at me, but I could tell from the smile playing on his lips that he was trying not to laugh. "Besides, I doubt any of these men could patch you up if you get hurt."

He laughed, a deep rumbling sound similar to that of the explosion. " _Ma chérie_ ," the captain chuckled, "all I need to heal myself is a kiss from you."

I returned his laugh with one of my own and leaned close to his ear so he could hear me. "I'll make you a deal, captain. Get out of this alive, then I'll give you that kiss."

Captain Bernadotte leaned back and laughed once more. "That's what you always say, _ma chérie_. Will you actually do it this time?"

I shrugged and turned to fire at some hostile attackers who were nearby. "Guess you'll just have to survive and find out."

The captain was about to reply when another one of the Wild Geese came up to us. "Captain, we've just got word that the palace has surrendered."

I groaned and Pip sighed. "That's just pathetic," I yelled. "Couldn't they at least try and put up a fight?"

"I guess this civil war is over," Pip said. "And we're out of a job."

I smiled mischievously and shot at another one of the attackers. "I've been working on something."

Pip groaned and threw a grenade. "Please tell me it's not another sand trap." At the same time, I threw one of my daggers. _Bulls-eye,_ I smiled as the dagger lodged itself in an attacker's throat. A few seconds later, I heard the grenade go off followed by the silence that said we had won our battle.

I smiled and grabbed the captain's cowboy hat, putting it on over my long black hair. "There'll be no sand where we're going," I told him. "The next job." I paused for dramatic effect. Tilting it so that it covered my face, I looked up at the captain under the brim of the hat, my blue eyes twinkling with mischief. "Is in a city of fog…"

* * *

"Cara? Cara!" I pulled out my earbuds as I heard Captain Bernadotte calling my name. When I looked up, he and the rest of the Wild Geese were watching me in amusement. I glared at him from my spot in the corner as I raised an eyebrow questioningly. "So... what? Are we going to be fighting in London? I mean, since when do we work security jobs? Because, no offence _ma chérie_ , but I didn't sign up to shadow some rich asshole." The others muttered their agreement and started shouting out their opinions.

I rolled my eyes at him. "And you think I did?" I retorted with a scoff. "My God, you people, you should know me well enough by now to know that I would never agree to such a job." This response, of course, was met with plenty cries of "Oooh" and "Looks like the captain's gonna get it now."

Pip ignored them as usual. "Then what is the job, _ma chérie_?" He looked up at me from under the brim of his hat.

I smirked and stepped forward slyly. "I really can't think of any other way to put this, so here it is." The Wild Geese hooted and cheered as I leaned forward as if to kiss the captain. He tilted his face up, a mischievous grin on his face. "We," I said as I leaned closer to whisper in his ear, "are going monster hunting." Disappointed groans emitted from the men as I grabbed the captain's hat and pulled away before he could take it back.

I put the hat on my own head and smirked. _Men,_ I thought as I looked around at my crew members. _So predictable._ My eyes landed on the captain once more and I felt my smirk turn into a genuine grin. _Especially you, my dear captain._

"Wait, what?" Captain Bernadotte asked, my words registering in his head.

"They are going to be paying us to kill monsters," I repeated.

"They're gonna be paying us to do what?" One of the men called out. Hanson, I guessed by his voice. He was always questioning the jobs I chose. The rest of the men chuckled in agreement.

"It's true." We all looked up to see a woman standing in the doorway watching us. She had long blonde hair and wore glasses round glasses over her blue eyes. Her blue suit was impeccable, and she looked like the sort of woman you only messed with if you had a death wish. _This must be Sir Integra,_ I thought. _She's a bit scarier than I imagined._

"The enemies are immortal creatures who sustain themselves by drinking human blood," she continued, a hint of a smile playing on her lips. "Your job, gentlemen, is to fight these monsters with bullets, garlic, and holy water. Put a stake through its heart, cut off its head, burn the corpse, scatter the ashes at a crossroads. For further instructions," Sir Integra added, her smile growing fractionally. "Consult Bram Stoker."

I smirked. _I like her._ "That's just ridiculous," Hanson called out. "Everybody knows there's no such thing as vampires."

"Then everyone is quite mistaken." Sir Integra stopped the interruption immediately. "Or, more accurately, we've helped them maintain a state of blissful ignorance. For over a century, the Hellsing Organization has served the British Empire, fighting a secret war against the forces of darkness. The vampire in particular. For those of you who still need convincing." She pointed at a figure in the corner of the room. "I present to you, a genuine vampire."

We all turned to see a young woman about my age standing in the corner smiling at us shyly. I was surprised that I hadn't noticed her before. She was short and innocent looking, with blue eyes and spiky blonde hair. She wore a yellow police uniform which accentuated her figure. Part of me was convinced there was no way this girl could be a real vampire, but another, larger part of me told me that there was more to her than meets the eye.

Apparently, Pip thought the same thing. "Eh? Oh no," he said. Before I could react, he stood and shoved the other men out of the way. "Just hold on. You're really a vampire?" He looked like he was holding back laughter. I considered going over there to stop him from being an idiot but thought better of it. _He could use a beating,_ I thought. _It'll put him in his place. And if it gets me some entertainment for the night, who am I to complain?_

"Yes," the girl answered. "I am. Hello!" She smiled at him, unaware of his disbelief. I sighed and rolled my eyes as the men started laughing at her. I partly felt bad for the poor girl, but I was also curious to see her reaction. She looked at Sir Integra and pointed at the captain. "I get the feeling they're laughing at me, Sir."

I glanced at Sir Integra to see her watching me with faint amusement in her eyes. "Then show them something to make them stop, police girl," Integra answered without taking her eyes off me. I looked away quickly, a little embarrassed now."

"Right, of course Sir!" The vampire woman said, instantly serious. She snapped her fingers and looked at Captain Bernadotte. "Come on." She motioned as if to fight him, which only made him laugh more.

"Hahahaha!" The captain laughed. "If this is supposed to be a vampire, then I'm Frankenstein's monster!" I rolled my eyes once more when Captain Bernadotte hunched his shoulders and held out his arms. He started walking like a zombie.

Before I could call him back, the woman flicked him, - yes, _flicked him_ \- causing him to fly back. She did it a few times, drawing blood from his forehead, until he fell to the ground at my feet.

"Captain!" I exclaimed, dropping to my knees to examine him.

"She's some kind of monster," he told me. _No shit, Sherlock._ "She just kept poking me and poking me. It happened so fast and my head... I don't believe it, you're really telling me that that girl is a vampire?"

"Damn right she is," a deep voice echoed throughout the room. "The police girl may be the lowest of the low, but a vampire is still a vampire." We all looked up to see a man clothed in red come through the wall. And no, I don't mean he broke through the wall; I mean he literally passed through the wall as if he were walking through another doorway. Some of the men yelled, others jumped back. I remained still and pretended to be unfazed. One of us had to make a good impression, right?

"What a pathetic bunch of sniveling cowards," the man commented as he finished passing through the wall. He was tall, really tall, with broad shoulders. He wore orange-tinted goggles and wide-brimmed red hat so that all I could see was his arrogant smirk. "Do you really think they'll be of any use to us?" I stiffened. He didn't even know us, how dare he insult us like that?

Suddenly, an older man in a butler uniform ran in looking disheveled. "My deepest apologies, ma'am," he apologized to Sir Integra quickly. "I did try to stop him."

"These men are going to be guarding me while I sleep," the man in red said, stealing my attention once more. "I wanted to take their measure." I glared at him while he continued to smirk at Captain Bernadotte.

"Now that introductions are over," the butler said, handing Sir Integra a letter. "A most unusual letter arrived in the post today."

"What sort of letter?" Sir Integra took the envelope and read it over. "From Vatican Special Operations Division XIII." The woman's expression grew angrier and angrier as she read the return address. _If the envelope pisses her off that much, I'd hate to see how she reacts to the contents_. "The Iscariot Organization, Enrico Maxwell." Suddenly, she turned to leave. "I'm going to bed. Alucard, show our guests to their rooms. Seras, make sure he behaves."

"Yes master!" Both vampires said, although Alucard's answer seemed a bit more sarcastic in tone. With that, Sir Integra stalked off, her butler following closely behind.

"Now then," Alucard turned to look at us with an evil grin. "Let's get you cowards off to bed now."

 _Okay, that's enough._ I stood up and stepped forward so that I was directly in front of Alucard. "What the hell is with you?" I called him out. "You don't know us, so stop treating us like we're beneath you or something. We were hired to protect you, so show us some respect."

Alucard stepped back as if slapped. For a moment, he was silent, as if shocked by my outburst. Finally, he seemed to recover, his anger in full force. "How dare you?" He growled at me. "I will not allow you to speak to me like that, _girl._ "

"And I will not allow you to insult my captain or my comrades, _vampire,_ " I retorted, equally as angry. _Go Cara!_ I thought, shocked at my own bravery. Who would've thought I'd be facing down a vampire?

Alucard chuckled. "It seems we've got a few brave ones around here. Would you care to put your money where your mouth is, girl?"

I was about to give an angry retort when I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Cara," I turned to see Pip looking down at me with wary concern. "That's enough. It's okay."

"Cara," Alucard said as if he were testing the word out. "That's interesting. I would have pegged you for a different name. Something like... Mina, maybe." I glanced at him, surprised.

"That's my first name," I told him. "It's Mina Cara Harker. I was named after my grandmother, I just go by my middle name because I prefer it." I shook my head. _Why am I telling him all this?_

But Alucard just nodded. "Interesting," he said. "Well then, Mina Cara Harker, I leave you and your men in the idiotic hands of my servant, Seras Victoria." With that he departed and the female vampire, Seras, raised her hand in a welcoming, cheerful salute. I was left staring at the wall in mute amazement. _What the hell was that?_


	2. The Vampire Named

I remained silent as Seras gave us a tour of the house. The rest of the Wild Geese had been shown to their quarters and were probably already fast asleep. I didn't blame them. The day had been a long one, and I was ready to fall asleep myself. Currently, though, I was walking down a long hallway beside Pip. The captain had insisted on touring the house and I didn't think he should be alone with Seras. Not that I didn't trust the blonde woman, I just didn't trust Pip around her.

"Cara? Cara! You still alive in there?" Pip called and poked my cheek, breaking me out of my train of thought. I pushed him away and scrunched my nose angrily, causing him to laugh. "How like you, _ma chérie!_ We are being given a tour in a huge mansion by a vampire no less, and you are lost in your own little world." He poked my cheek once more and chuckled.

"I thought you'd had enough poking for one night, Captain," I growled in annoyance.

Captain Bernadotte blushed furiously and adjusted his hat so that it covered his tomato red face. "Come now, _ma chérie,_ " he stammered out. "Have a sense of humor." His accent had become extremely thick, something that only happened when he was nervous or embarrassed. I smiled. _Good. You deserve it._

"Well, this is the whole house," Seras said as we came to a stop in front of the Wild Geese's quarters." Pip and I thanked her and were about to go inside when she stopped us. "Umm, actually, Miss Harker..." She looked nervous and I smiled at her kindly. "The master wishes for you to be rooming downstairs in the basement."

My eyes widened. I was about to protest, but Pip beat me to it. "I don't think that would be a good idea, Miss Seras. Cara has nightmares..." he trailed with a worried glance at me.

I smacked his chest. "You wanna say it a little louder so the whole house knows?" I scolded him. "I'll be fine," I assured the brown-eyed soldier. "Get some sleep, I'll see you in the morning." Pip gave me one last concerned look before heading inside.

I smiled at Seras. "Let's go then." The blonde returned my smile and motioned for me to follow her. "Oh, by the way, you can just call me Cara."

Seras smiled and nodded. "Alright." I noticed her accent was rougher than Walter and Sir Integra's. She was probably Cockney or something like that. I wondered how she had ended up in this mess. "Sorry about this, by the way, but the master insisted. Don't worry though, you'll be right next door to my room so you can just yell if anything happens."

She stopped in front of a large mirror in the corridor. I was about to ask what Seras was doing when she slid it open, revealing a hidden passageway. _Just how big is this house?_ "So how do you and Captain Bernadotte know each other?" Seras asked conversationally.

"I ran away from home when I was eighteen," I began. "At the time, I had been living in a house in America. I spent a few years travelling around and getting myself into trouble. One day, I found myself caught in the middle of a border skirmish between some countries in Africa. The Wild Geese had been working a job at the time. Pip saved me from a defective grenade. I've been with him ever since."

For a moment, I thought Seras was angry with me or something. Her silence was deafening. When I looked over, the blonde was staring at me, her blue eyes wide in amazement. "That is so cool!" she finally gushed. I sighed and rolled my eyes. "So... are you and the captain... together?" She said again after a moment.

I glanced at the vampire with a raised eyebrow. _Is she asking what I think she's asking?_ Before I could respond, Seras got a call on her cell phone. She mouthed 'Sorry' to me before answering. "Yes, sir? I'm here with her now, sir." From her tone, I guessed it was Sir Integra on the phone. "I'll get on it right away Sir Integra."

Seras looked at me with an apologetic smile as she hung. "Sorry about that," she apologized. "I've been instructed to get upstairs and discuss something with Sir Integra and Walter. It looks like I'll have to leave you here. Just go straight down this hallway until the end, make a right and your room is the second door on the left."

I nodded. "Got it." I smiled at the female vampire. "Good luck with Sir Integra." Seras returned my smile and thanked me. After wishing me a good night, she ran back up the way we had come. I sighed and continued walking the opposite way.

* * *

I was lost. No, actually, I was hopelessly, incredibly, irreversibly lost. And the worst part was, my phone was dead so I had no idea what time it was. I was half ready to spend the night right there on the basement floor when I came upon a set of large, dark wooden doors. Something about them gave me a bad feeling, but something also drew me to them.

"I am so going to regret this," I muttered under my breath as I stepped toward the door. Suddenly, I stopped. "Is this what happens when people become self-aware in horror movies?" I wondered aloud. With a sigh, I pushed open the heavy door and stepped inside.

It was dark. Very dark. I waited for a moment until my eyes adjusted to the lack of light before looking around. The room itself was bare. The only furniture was a red chair that reminded me of a throne and a small wooden table on which sat a glass of wine and pair of glasses.

"Hello?" I called out tentatively as I looked around the seemingly empty room. Anybody in here? Preferably not a psychotic murderer who is looking to make me the idiotic annoying blonde who dies first?" _Good. Humor is good. Humor makes things less scary._

"Unfortunately, I can't vouch for the psychotic murderer part." I jumped and turned to see the vampire from before, Alucard, smiling at me in amusement. His hat was gone and he was resting his head in one hand and held his wine glass in the other. "However, seeing as you aren't blonde, nor have you proven yourself to be particularly idiotic, except for when you challenged me." He narrowed his eyes at me. "I think you're safe for the moment. Although, I can't exactly say you aren't annoying."

I glared at the vampire. _You're one talk,_ I thought angrily, though I bit my tongue. Alucard chuckled and stood. "So, you consider me annoying, then?" I widened my eyes. "Don't bother trying to hide it, I can read minds."

I rolled my eyes. "Of course, you can," I scoffed, crossing my arms over my chest. "Anything else I should know? Like perhaps why you asked for me to be roomed down here?"

The vampire shrugged nonchalantly as he walked closer to me. "I find you slightly more interesting than the rest of your men. Your attempt to scold me earlier and your lack of hesitation to speak to me as if I were merely another human has shown me that you are either very brave or very stupid. I'm curious to find out which one."

"A lot of people are," I retorted. I tried not look phased as he stopped right in front of me. "Unfortunately, I don't have an answer for you yet." Alucard stared at me, shocked by my utter lack of respect. For a minute, I thought he was actually going to murder me or something, but then he did something I never thought Alucard would do. He laughed, a deep rumbling sound. I thought vaguely that his laugh actually sounded rather nice, but I quickly brushed the notion away.

"You really are an interesting human," he chuckled. I didn't know how to respond to that, so I just remained silent. "How about this? I'll walk you back to your room, just this once. And on the way, you can ask me as many questions as you like and I will answer each one with the full and honest truth."

"I imagine a guy like you doesn't do anything for free, so what's the catch?" I asked him skeptically. He smiled at me, his crimson eyes almost glowing in the dim light. I thought to myself that they were almost beautiful, in a tragic way. _Oh god,_ I thought with a mental eye roll. _I sound like a teenager._

"In exchange for every question you ask me," he began. "You have to answer one question of mine. And, once we arrive at the door to your room, I don't have to answer any more questions." I considered this for a moment. _20 Questions with a centuries old vampire? Could be fun, I suppose._

"Alright," I agreed after a minute. "I'm in." Alucard smiled and held out his hand the way a noble might extend his hand to escort a lady. I took it with a suspicious glare at the dark-haired vampire and let him lead me out to the hallway. Alucard let go of my hand as soon as we were outside and started walking. I had to struggle to keep up with his long stride despite my own considerable height.

"So," I began. "Is your name supposed to be ironic or something?" Alucard looked over at me with a raised eyebrow. "I mean, it's just Dracula spelled backwards, right? What's up with that?"

Alucard chuckled and looked ahead. "I am known by many names. Alucard was given to me by my master's predecessor. I am also called Vladimir Tepes, Vlad the Impaler, the No-Life King, and yes, even Dracula. I suppose that choosing my name was a form of irony."

My eyes widened. "You're _the_ Dracula?" He nodded. "But that means you're ancient!"

Alucard laughed fully this time. "Yes, I suppose I am. I don't very well look it, now do I?" I shook my head. "Now then, after that interesting first question, I would like to know: what is your relationship with the captain?" I stared at him. _Why does he care?_

"He's saved my life more times than I can count," I said without hesitation. "I owe him everything and I trust him more than anyone. I'd follow Pip to Hell and back if he'd allow it." And in my heart, I knew that I meant every word. This seemed to satisfy Alucard because he nodded and said nothing. "So, speaking of relationships, what about you and Seras?"

"The police girl is my servant, nothing more," he answered. "I met her while exterminating some lowlife wannabe vampire scum. I was forced to shoot through her in order to eliminate the target. When given the choice between death and eternal night, she chose the latter. Despite that choice, however, she has decided to abstain from drinking blood, a decision which binds her to me until she does otherwise."

"Oh." Was my only response.

Alucard turned left before speaking. "Are you and the captain... dating?" I stared at Alucard, wide-eyed. _Did he seriously just ask that?_

"What?" I exclaimed. "Of course not!" _Great, now I'm blushing._ I was so stunned that I didn't even realize the path made a sharp turn to the right until I was about to make out with the wall. I closed my eyes and braced for an impact that never came.

Instead someone grabbed my arm and spun me so that I was wrapped in a warm embrace. When I opened my eyes, all I could see was red. I looked up to see Alucard watching me carefully, his face inches from my own. "You should be more careful," he whispered.

"W-why do you care?" I managed to stutter out breathily. My heart was racing and I was sure Alucard knew it. This was not my first time so close to someone else, I mean, I was always getting up close and personal with the Wild Geese, especially Pip. But that had always been on purpose, for fun, in order to trip them up or get a reaction. None of them had ever made me feel the way Alucard was making me feel right now.

The dark-haired man ignored my question and asked another one of his own. "Do you love him?" My eyes grew impossibly wider.

"I..." I trailed off, unable to finish. Did I love Pip? That question had never posed itself in my mind before. Sure, we joked around, and any of the Wild Geese could tell you we acted like an old married couple half the time, but did that equate to love? I wasn't sure it did.

Before I could finish my sentence, Alucard released me from his grasp and stepped back stiffly. "Time's up," he told me. I looked to my left and realized that we were standing outside the door to my room. "Have a nice evening, Miss Harker." With that, Alucard disappeared, taking all my questions and mixed emotions with him. One thing was clear: I had never met a more vexing man than the vampire named Alucard.


	3. Don't Test Me

It seemed I was destined to not get any sleep that night because shortly after I had changed into my nightwear, I heard a soft knocking on my door.

" _Ma chérie_?" Pip's voice called softly. "Are you awake?" I groaned and pulled open the door. He looked over my tank top and boy shorts before continuing, "Nice pajamas."

I rolled my eyes at his comment. "What do you want, Pip?" I asked tiredly. "I'm exhausted so if we could please hurry this up..." I trailed off and motioned for him to speak.

The captain immediately sobered up. "Actually," he chuckled nervously and pointed at the bandage on his forehead I had applied earlier from when Seras had poked him. It was red, and I could tell he would need it replaced before the end of the night.

With a sigh, I motioned for him to come in. "Sit," I ordered. Captain Bernadotte immediately did as he was told and waited for me patiently as I pulled out my medical kit. Once I had all my supplies, I placed it on a nearby chair and carried it all to the bed where Pip was waiting. I motioned for him to scoot over so I could sit cross-legged on the large bed and brought the chair slightly closer.

Once I was comfortable, Pip took his hat off and laid down with his head on my lap without needing any prompting. _We shouldn't be so used to bandaging each other up_ , I thought sadly as I unwrapped the gauze from his head.

"What's wrong?" Pip asked, sensing my sadness as usual.

I shook my head at him. "Your wound is worse than I thought," I covered easily. "You might need stitches." Pip nodded and I reached for some alcohol and cloths to clean up his wound. I heard him suck in air as I pressed a wet cloth to his forehead. "It's your own fault," I told him. "I don't know why you felt the need to provoke her like that."

Pip sighed. "I don't know, _ma chérie_. I didn't know what else to do," he said. I had never seen the captain so at a loss before. "She was just so... different."

I chuckled. "You _looove_ her," I teased.

Pip glared at me. "I do not!" exclaimed the captain, but his red face and intensified accent gave him away. I laughed at his blush as I reached for a dry cloth.

"It's alright," I told him. "She seems to like you too." Pip's eyes widened. "She was asking me about you the entire way down here." I considered who else had asked me about Pip on the way here and blushed lightly. "And... I suppose I can't blame you for being surprised by her appearance _entirely_ ," I conceded. "Seras wasn't exactly what I was expecting either. I pictured someone a bit more like..." I trailed off, unwilling to mention the other vampire as if the mention of his name alone might summon him. _I wouldn't be surprised if it did._

"Alucard?" Pip finished for me and I nodded. He sighed and glanced up at the ceiling. "He's certainly different from Seras." I remained silent and reached for a needle and the suture thread. Pip glanced up at me, noting my odd silence. "Don't tell me, you've fallen in love with him?"

I stared at my captain, wide-eyed, and heat rose to my cheeks. "Of course not!" I exclaimed. "I just met him!"

"Then why are you blushing?" asked Pip. I glared at him. _Why are you so damn perceptive when it comes to me?_ Suddenly, a memory came unbidden to my mind. _Do you love him?_ I looked down into Pip's eyes and realized just how close the two of us were to each other. I had bent down to start on his stitches, so our faces were inches apart.

"I..." I started. Straightening up, I took a deep breath and continued. "I don't think of him like that. He's a co-worker, that's all," I told Pip. "I'm not as quick as you when it comes to love, Captain." Pip smiled up at me, oblivious to my strange behavior. Unfortunately, I wasn't sure if everything I had just said was entirely true, and I was terrified of finding out.

* * *

"What time is it, Walter?" Sir Integra's voice crackled through the earpiece. She and Walter were waiting in an outer exhibit for the infamous Enrico Maxwell. I had no idea who he was, only that he was important, Italian, and Sir Integra hated him; that was enough for me. Seras was... somewhere in the building and Pip had been diagnosed with a concussion and was considered too weak to come along on the job this time. Naturally, that left me with a certain red-clad vampire.

 _Just my luck,_ I thought as I glared at Alucard who was leaning against the opposite wall, watching me. We were just inside the storage room directly next to the exhibit; well-hidden enough to be out of sight, but close enough that we could get to Integra if we needed to. Unfortunately, it was rather small, so there wasn't much space between Alucard and I. _So help me, Pip Bernadotte, if this job doesn't kill you I certainly will._

"It's just past three, ma'am," Walter answered patiently. I scoffed. Ridiculous.

"They arrange this meeting and still manage to be late?" Sir Integra echoed my scoff. "Do you think it's a trap?" I knew the question wasn't aimed at me but I still considered it. _No,_ I finally decided after a moment. _Not unless they were brain-dead. Or extremely powerful._

"I doubt Iscariot would be bold enough to stage a daylight attack," Walter echoed my reasoning. "Especially an attack in public, right in the heart of enemy territory." Suddenly, I could hear talking over the speaker. I guessed that Enrico Maxwell had finally arrived.

 _Oh well,_ I thought as I gathered up my gear. _Time to get ready._ I pulled out my custom Colt M1911A1 and loaded a full magazine into it before placing it back in its holster. After making sure I had at least two more magazines in the pockets of my cargo pants, I started checking my knives.

"That's a lovely gun you've got there," Alucard commented as he watched me and half-listened to Integra's conversation. I shrugged and continued my weapon check. I pulled out each pocket knife one by one to check their sharpness. Ponytail knife, check. Bra knife, check. Left and right boots, check. I made a mental note to sharpen the pocketknife in my right boot once we got back to Hellsing. "Are you expecting to go into war?" Alucard joked.

I shrugged once and put back the last of my knives. "When you spend most of your life fighting a war, you learn to start living every day like you'll be thrown into one," I said. Alucard remained silent as he continued to watch me. "Pip taught me that," I added as I stretched my back. I tried to hide my satisfied smile at Alucard's growl.

"I'm sure your human has taught you plenty of things," he grumbled.

I laughed. " _My_ human?!" I exclaimed. Alucard raised a questioning eyebrow at me. I clutched my sides as the laughter continued. When I was finally able to breathe, I continued, "Pip isn't _my_ anything, other than my friend and captain. But it's not like I own him or anything. It's impossible to own someone. Even for a vampire," I added.

Immediately, I regretted the words. Alucard stepped closer to me, a wicked grin on his devilish face. "Impossible, you say? I beg to differ," he said as he came even closer. My breath caught and he stopped so that our chests were touching. Alucard leaned down and gently took a piece of my hair before sniffing it. "Humans claim each other all the time. In their friendships, in their families." He bent down even further so that our faces were mere inches apart. My heart was pounding, and Alucard knew that I knew that he knew it. "Even in their lovers."

"Would you shut up!" A man's voice yelled through the earpiece, causing me to jump. I assumed from his accent that this Enrico Maxwell. Alucard stepped away from me, thankfully, and stepped closer to the wall to listen.

"How dare you..." Sir Integra began, but Maxwell wasn't giving her a chance to speak.

"You really expect us to just let you do as you please? Two men," Maxwell scoffed. I gave Alucard a look and nodded to the door. He understood and returned my nod. I continued listening as I made my way out of the room. "If we had slaughtered two million of you Protestant scum, I would not have shed a tear. I'm here under direct orders from His Holiness; otherwise I would not bother with you filthy creatures." I stopped at the corner and pulled my gun out of its holster. Clicking off the safety, I readied myself to turn and aim at a moment's notice. "So just shut up and pay attention, you miserable English sow!"

"A sow?" Alucard's deep voice froze me. I peeked around the corner just enough to see him step through the wall behind Integra. _Show off_. I rolled my eyes. For a moment, I could have sworn I heard him chuckle at my comment. "Nothing like Iscariot to inspire the fear of God. Such fearsome insults," he mocked. "Two thousand years of your inane prattle; truly, some things never do seem to change."

"The great vampire, Alucard," said Maxwell. "The Hellsing family's pet creature. I don't believe I've ever seen you in person before." Enrico bowed with a flourish. "It's a great pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well," Alucard answered. "And now I must say goodbye." My eyes widened as I watched him reached into his coat. _Oh, crap_. "You call my master a sow and expect me to let you live? I'm afraid that I'm just going to have to put a bullet in you, you foolish little man."

Maxwell was not impressed. "Oh, how absolutely terrifying," he said, sarcasm evident in his voice. Maxwell straightened and cracked his fingers. "How can a man be expected to deal with people who put a gun in his face?" I tensed. Something about this entire situation was giving me a very bad feeling. "I think you'll agree that turnabout is fair play." Maxwell stepped closer to Integra. "So why don't we make this fight interesting?" He snapped his fingers, a twisted grin on his face. "Anderson!"

Suddenly, a man appeared at the opposite end of the hallway behind Maxwell. He had short blond hair and wore glasses. I noticed he was dressed like a priest, yet he carried some very sharp knives. _No, not knives..._ I corrected myself. _Are those... bayonets?_

"'Ask of me, and I shall give thee the heathen for thine inheritance,'" the man -who I assumed was Anderson- quoted. His Scottish accent was heavy, so much so that I could barely understand him. "'And for thy possession, the ends of the earth. I shall break them with a rod of iron. I shall dash them in pieces, like a potter. Be wise now therefore. Be admonished, ye judges of the earth.'" Anderson walked towards us quickly, his smile almost as wide as Alucard's. "' Serve the Lord with fear...'" On and on he continued.

Maxwell, suddenly realizing his mistake, moved to stop the taller man. "No, Anderson, stop!" But it was too late. I imagined that Anderson was much like Alucard, and once he got started there was almost nothing that could stop him.

Alucard stepped forward and took off his glasses with a wild laugh. At the same time, he pulled out a second gun and pointed it at Anderson, his hat falling off. I watched helplessly as both masters tried to reign in their beasts. Suddenly, Integra called my name. "Cara!"

I nodded and stepped behind Alucard, pointing my gun at the back of his head. "Take one more step, Alucard, and I'll be forced to shoot you," I warned. My hands shook and my heart was pounding. _Please Alucard,_ I begged mentally. _Don't make me do this._

Alucard laughed and kept his eyes on Anderson. "Nothing in that pretty little gun of yours is going to hurt me, girl. Get out of here before you get hurt."

I stiffened and glared at the back of the vampire's head. _I will_ not _be treated like a child, especially not by_ you. "Sir Integra has ordered you to stand down," I told him. "If you disobey, I _will_ shoot you. As for the bullets, Walter was kind enough to provide me with wooden bullets soaked in holy water and encased in the melted remains of a silver cross earlier this morning." I flashed a grateful smile at the old butler as Alucard growled. "While it might not kill you, Alucard, it will definitely slow you down." I pulled back the hammer and pressed the muzzle directly against his head. "And if it doesn't, I can at the very least promise you it will hurt like a bitch. So, please," I growled at him and squeezed the trigger just enough so that his super hearing could hear the mechanism going off. " _Don't test me_."

Anderson laughed as he watched our exchange. "Well, well, well, ye filthy heathen. Ye seemed to have picked up quite a lass since we last met." He craned his head around Alucard to look at me. "Why don't you leave these filthy Protestant scum and their untamable beasts for us, lass? I promise we'll treat you far better."

Alucard growled. "She is _mine_ , Catholic," he snarled. I stared at him, eyes wide. _What?_ I could tell that any control I had over Alucard's temper was slowly slipping away.

Luckily, Seras saved the day. "Hi!" she exclaimed loudly, jumping in the middle of the two men. I watched in utter shock as she led a group of elderly Japanese people between the dueling sides. _Civilians, I_ thought. _Seras, you're a genius._ Anderson, Alucard, and I remained frozen as we waited for the group to pass.

Alucard was the first to lower his weapon, surprisingly. "This isn't the time or place for a fight." I breathed a sigh of relief and lowered my own gun. _That was way too close._

"Yes, you may have a point," Anderson said, lowering his bayonets.

"I'm going back to sleep," Alucard declared. "Being up in the middle of the day is exhausting." I stared at him, open-mouthed. _Oh really? That's the exhausting part in this situation?_ I glanced at Sir Integra questioningly and she nodded for me to follow him. I smiled at Walter and gave Seras a big thumbs-up before chasing after Alucard.

"Hey," I called after him. "Wait up!" Alucard didn't slow down as he turned the corner back to the storage room. As soon as I had done the same, a strong hand slammed me into the wall.

I looked up to see Alucard glaring down at me, his crimson eyes blazing. "How _dare_ you intervene in something that doesn't involve you?" he growled, his face inches from mine once more. "Anderson nearly killed me, Seras, and the master. He could have done the same to you. Are you insane?"

I glared back up at him steadily. Alucard may have been used to bullying others to get his way, but he was about to find out that I didn't scare so easily. "I don't need you to tell me what does and does not involve me," I retorted. "Sir Integra, _our master,_ ordered me to stop you. I did what was necessary. As for Anderson, I can take care of myself. If you're that concerned, then maybe you should stop picking fights that I have to get you out of."

Alucard's harsh glare immediately softened. Instead he was looking at me like a blind man seeing light for the first time in years. "How..." he breathed. "How can you be so much like her and yet completely different?"

"What?" I whispered. We were so close that our noses were touching. I could smell Alucard's breath; it was intoxicating, like mint and wine and a dozen other smells that should not go together but somehow did when Alucard was around. I closed my eyes and breathed him in, waiting for a kiss that never came. Suddenly, Alucard's warmth disappeared.

"Let's go," he ordered, but his voice was gruff. He had his back turned to me and his hat was on his head once more. "I imagine your human needs some medical attention by now."

"He's not mine," I whispered softly, but Alucard was already gone, leaving me wondering exactly which 'he' I was talking about.


	4. Jealousy

Pip was unusually upset with me. When we arrived back at the manor, I was promptly informed by one of the Wild Geese that the captain was sulking in the shooting range. I groaned and ignored Alucard's chuckle as I made my way toward the shooting range.

"Was your human not aware that you were coming with us?" the vampire questioned as he followed me.

"Oh, he was aware all right," I responded. "He just wasn't aware that _he_ wasn't coming as well. And I already told you, he's not mine," I added in annoyance. "Stop calling him that. It's creepy." Alucard merely chuckled. I glared at him and continued walking.

Unfortunately, my feet had other plans. The world moved in slow motion as I tripped over myself. My hands stretched out to catch my own fall and I landed with a thud. I groaned as I stood and looked myself over. My hands were scraped and had started to bleed.

"Thanks so much for the help," I told Alucard sarcastically while I inspected my hands. It was just a scrape, I had had worse, and I could bandage it up after I saw Pip. I hadn't realized that the vampire never responded until I was pushed against the wall for the second time that day. This time however, Alucard had my hands in his viselike grip and his eyes were glowing crimson. "Hey, knock it off!" I struggled futilely against the vampire. "Let me go!"

But Alucard wasn't listening. He bent his head toward my hands and I watched in horror as his tongue flicked out. I fought the shudder that ran through my body when his tongue made contact with my hand. The feeling was somehow painful and pleasurable at the same time. His red eyes widened as the taste of my blood registered. Before I could react, he released my hand and grabbed the back of my neck instead, pulling me to him in a rough kiss.

At first, I was still with shock. Before I knew what I was doing however, my body had begun to react. One hand reached up to his neck and pulled him closer of its own accord while the other tangled itself in his hair and tugged gently, emitting a moan from the vampire. I pressed my mouth against his and felt his tongue against my lips, pleading for entry.

I felt his chuckle vibrate through my body when I refused him. Alucard bit my lip gently, not hard enough to draw blood, but enough to evoke a gasp from me. The sly vampire took his opening and deepened the kiss. I tasted the metallic tang of my own blood on Alucard's lips. His hand moved from my neck into my hair while his free hand snaked around my waist and pressed me impossibly closer.

His mouth moved down to my neck and sucked lightly. I moaned, evoking another chuckle from the vampire. He pressed a light kiss to my lips and suddenly, I felt his fangs at my throat. I was not afraid. Just before he bit into me, however, the vampire paused. I froze, my breathing heavy. Suddenly, he shoved me away from him. My back hit the wall and I stared at him in shock. _What the hell was that?_

"You taste like her." Alucard had his back to me and his voice was a whisper. "You look like her. You even act like her!" I flinched as the vampire snarled and turned to me once more, his expression angry. His face softened when he realized he had frightened me. His voice lowered once more as he continued, "And yet you are not her."

"I'm not who?" I whispered in return. My blue eyes stared into his red ones as I tried to search for some kind of answer. _What are you thinking?_ I wondered, knowing full well he could hear my thoughts.

Alucard stepped away from me, his hard mask in place once more. "No one," he told me harshly. "What happened a moment ago... I lost control of myself. It won't happen again. I'm sorry." He looked down the hallway, his posture stiff.

"I'm not," I told him boldly. The vampire looked at me abruptly, his red eyes wide with shock. "I find I quite enjoyed that. Please Alucard," I added. "Feel free to lose control of yourself more often." I flashed the stunned vampire a mischievous smile before turning on my heel and walking down the hallway. I heard Alucard chuckle behind me in disbelief and I felt my smile secretly change into a grin of victory.

* * *

To say that Pip had been sulking was an understatement to say the least. He was pacing around the firing range, shooting targets at random and muttering to himself in French. I watched him from the doorframe for a while before calling out to the captain.

"I take it this _isn't_ about Seras turning you down?" I teased lightly.

Pip turned at the sound of my voice and his expression grew angry. "What were you thinking?!" he yelled, effectively ruining my mood. "Our first job and you decide to go off without me?! And you leave a note telling me so instead of waking me up yourself, no less!"

I rolled my eyes at him and crossed my arms over my chest. "I didn't wake you up because I knew you would argue with me," I told him. "You were sweaty and had a fever all night. I nearly told Walter to take you to a hospital twice! You were in no condition to go anywhere! I shouldn't even have let you fall asleep. You could have gone into a coma and then what would we do?"

"Well I'm obviously better, aren't I?" he roared. "You should trust me to know when I can and cannot work!"

"I am your medic, Pip," I retorted. "It's _my_ job to decide whether or not you're fit for action, not yours. And you know what?" I added angrily. "Maybe I should tell Sir Integra that you'll be out for another month, at least."

Pip's eyes widened at my threat. "You wouldn't dare," he growled, his French accent thick.

"Try me," I responded, my blue eyes hard like ice.

Pip glared at me, but I wasn't backing down. Finally, he broke his stare. _"Vous têtu, folle, gosse gâté! Je vais vous remettre pour cela!"_ he growled at me.

 _"Je voudrais vous voir essayer, vous obstiné, frustrant, belliciste,"_ I retorted easily.

 _"Imbécile!"_

 _"Lui carrer dans l'oignon!"_

Surprisingly, it was Alucard who interrupted the fight. _"Maintenant, maintenant, nous allons arrêter de se battre et essayer d'obtenir le long, allons-nous?"_ he said smoothly. We both turned to stare at the vampire in wide-eyed shock. "That's better." Alucard grinned at our stunned faces. "Now then, it seems my master has gotten the information she needs on Millennium, which means she, Walter, and the police girl will be here in about an hour. You two should get ready for when they arrive."

His words shook me from my stunned trance. I turned to Pip to inspect his bandages, my inner doctor now awakened. "Your childish behavior has opened up your stitches, _again_ ," I told him with a scolding look. "I'm going to change and get a Band-Aid for my hands. Meet me downstairs in half an hour."

Pip nodded and I moved to leave, but he grabbed my hand. He inspected my wounds carefully. "How did this happen?" he asked with concern.

"I fell," I told him. "It was on the way here, no big deal. I've had worse." As I watched him, I realized why he seemed upset. "The mission went well," I added. "We hit a slight snag, but nobody was injured. Alucard got to have all the fun anyway."

The captain nodded but his expression was thoughtful. "Make sure you take care of this," he told me firmly. I nodded and he released my hand. "Oh, and Cara?" he called after me as I walked away. I turned and raised an eyebrow at my captain. "Are you gonna be okay tonight?"

Alucard stiffened beside me and I flushed. "Yeah," I answered easily. "I've still got some sleeping pills I can take." Pip nodded and said nothing else. With that, I turned and walked quickly to my room. I was intensely aware of Alucard's presence beside me as I walked, but I didn't acknowledge it.

"What did he mean by that?" the vampire growled. I jumped a little but shook my head and quickened my pace. "Cara!" Alucard yanked me to a halt by arm and tilted up my chin so I was forced to look at him. "What did Bernadotte mean?" His expression was furious, but more than that, it was almost... _jealous_.

"I have nightmares," I admitted with a sigh. Alucard's crimson eyes widened in surprise. "Usually Pip spends the night with me and that helps, but thanks to your orders on me having my own room, I'm kind of on my own."

Alucard nodded and released me. We started walking in silence again, but it wasn't long before the vampire spoke. "If you are on your own, why was the captain only concerned about tonight? What about last night?"

I turned bright red at the question. _Crap._ "Well, um, you see..." I trailed off nervously. My stammering only made the vampire more suspicious of course, and he narrowed his blood red eyes at me. "Pip came to see me last night so I could stitch up his head and we kind of sort of... spent the night together." I blurted out the last part. For some reason, I was afraid of his reaction.

I waited silently for Alucard's reaction as I walked, but nothing came. With a start, I realized that the vampire was no longer walking beside me but had stopped and was now standing frozen, his face hidden behind his hair.

"Alucard?" I asked tentatively. "Are you all right?"

He chuckled, a feral, terrifying snarl that sent terror ripping through me. I had never been afraid of much, not even of him, not truly afraid. But in this moment, as I watched the dark-haired vampire before me, I was frozen with fear.

"Am I all right?" he echoed, his voice mocking. Finally, he looked up at me. His crimson eyes were glowing once more, this time with fury instead of bloodlust. "You want to know if I'm all right, little kitten?" I nodded and immediately regretted it. Suddenly, Alucard flew at me. I squealed as he wrapped his arms around my waist. "Unless you want to crash into the wall, I suggest you hold on tightly," he growled in my ear.

I squeezed my shut and wrapped my arms around his neck. Burying my face in chest, I held on to the vampire for dear life. I felt a rush of cold pass through me and suddenly we had stopped moving. I opened my eyes to see that we were back in Alucard's room. Immediately, I released him, but Alucard had other plans.

He tightened his grip around my waist and bent down to kiss me roughly. I started to protest, but I quickly responded to the kiss. When we broke apart, Alucard tilted up my chin so I could look at him. "You are _mine_ ," he growled, his eyes blazing with furious jealousy. "And while I shall have to teach that captain of yours not to touch what's mine," he added with an amused smirk. "First, I shall teach you what it is to belong to a vampire, and what happens when he is forced to share."

I stiffened. His words affected me in ways I wasn't ready to admit. But the foremost thing in my mind was his threat to the captain. ' _I shall have to teach that captain of yours not to touch what's mine._ ' My eyes widened as Alucard's hands moved up to the hem of my shirt. _Does he think that Pip and I...?_

I shoved Alucard away. Perhaps if he had been expecting it, the attempt would have been futile. But his surprised expression and exposed fangs showed that he was otherwise occupied. "What exactly do you think happened between me and Pip last night?" I demanded.

Alucard's face darkened instantly. "You two spent the night together, did you not?" he growled. "As I said, he will regret laying a finger on you when I'm done with him." The vampire moved towards me again, but I raised my hands defensively.

"I think you misunderstood me," I told him quickly. "Pip needed me to wrap his head again, but after that all we did was talk until we fell asleep. Nothing happened." Alucard stopped his advance and stared at me in amazement.

"Nothing... happened?" I nodded. "You two just slept." Alucard looked stunned. He was silent for a long time.

"I already told you," I said. "Pip and I are just friends. I don't think of him like that." I sighed in frustration. "Wait, so was that the only reason you were making out with me? Because you were jealous of Pip?"

Alucard grinned mischievously. "I thought you enjoyed it when I lost control. What does the reason matter?" He stepped toward me once more but I backed away, this time out of anger more than fear.

"Because I'm not a toy, Alucard," I told him. "You can't just play with me or throw me away at your whim, especially if that whim is caused by jealousy over my best friend!" My voice had risen to a yell and Alucard's expression was stunned. By the time I had finished my rant, I was breathing heavily.

Alucard looked away. "Forgive me," he said softly. "It was not my intention to upset you. I have not felt emotions like these for a very long time, it's strange for me."

I immediately softened. "I'm not angry with you," I told him softly. Alucard looked back up at me, his red eyes hopeful. "But I refuse to be toyed with."

Alucard nodded. "It won't happen again. May I walk you back to your room?" he offered. I smiled and nodded at the vampire.

"Sure," I grinned. "Let's go."

* * *

"So..." I said as we reached my door. "What exactly is this? Us, I mean. Are we..." I hesitated unsure of how to continue. "Together?"

Alucard glanced down at me, his expression unreadable. I held my breath as I waited for his reaction. "My earlier quickness to lose my temper has cost me the right to deny my feelings any longer," he told me. "I have only known you for a few hours and yet I am inexplicably drawn to you." The vampire sighed and ran a hand through his dark hair. "I don't expect you to feel the same way, but do not expect me to just wait in the wings if you reject me. I am very territorial and, as you can see, very jealous."

"I wasn't planning on rejecting you," I told him. Alucard's expression told me that he hadn't been expecting that response. "I just met you, I know, but maybe we could try this out."

Alucard collected himself and nodded. "Very well," he agreed. "We shall 'try this out' as you say. I will be by to take you once the master has arrived." I nodded and said goodbye to the vampire who was now my boyfriend as I watched him disappear into the shadows.

* * *

 **Pip:** You headstrong, foolish, spoiled brat! I will get you back for this!

 **Cara:** I'd like to see you try, you stubborn, frustrating, warmonger.

 **Pip:** Damn fool!

 **Cara:** Shove it up your ass!

 **Alucard:** Now, now, let's stop fighting and try to get along, shall we?


	5. Rio de Janeiro

Pip, as it turned out, would be fine for the next mission. Walter provided me with some cream – I had no idea what it was, but I knew better than to question strangeness in Hellsing – that healed his wound almost instantly. Aside from some whining over why Walter hadn't handed the cream over earlier, he was good as new.

Currently, I was on my way to Sir Integra's office. No, I hadn't forgotten that Alucard was supposed to pick me up, but Seras stopped by on the way to her room and, well, I wasn't exactly happy at being forgotten. _Jeez, it's only been a few hours and he's already forgotten about me. Some boyfriend he is._ Part of me wanted to cut him some slack seeing as it was his first relationship in over a century, but another, larger part of me wanted to beat the crap out of him.

I stopped at the door when I heard voices. "I assume you've heard the news?" Walter's voice floated through the door.

"Yes." Alucard's voice came out as a low growl, and he sounded irritated.

"The Nazis again," Walter scoffed. "It's unbelievable. But now here we are, fifty years later." _Wait a minute,_ I paused, processing the information. _Nazis? Like, German Nazis? Are they serious right now?_

Alucard's chuckle broke my train of thought. "Is it really that surprising?" he asked. "I had a feeling they might be involved. This whole mess feels very familiar." I rolled my eyes and scoffed. _Of course, you did._

"Oh?" Walter said. "And why is that?"

"Why is that?" Alucard echoed. "You're asking why after all we've been through. There's not a lot of people who are willing to enlist the undead to do their fighting. There's you, there's them, and then there's me." He paused and I felt a shiver go down my spine. "We assumed their undead research institute was completely destroyed over fifty years ago during the war. We killed every last Nazi we found, don't you remember?"

"Oh, yes. We did, didn't we? God, it's been ages." I was stunned by Walter's nonchalant tone.

"Growing old seems so awful," Alucard's voice was almost pitiful.

Walter soon corrected that however. "Nonsense," he said. "Curmudgeonism is a traditional pleasure for English gentlemen." Walter paused, and I could tell he was being serious now. "Alucard, we're sending you South America. We're not the sort of people used to backing down, especially when someone has clearly tried to pick a fight."

"Huh," Alucard chuckled. "That is a very British attitude. Perhaps some discretion might suit you better." My blue eyes widened. _If Alucard thinks doing this quietly is a good idea, then these guys must be pretty tough._

"If something can be achieved easily, it probably isn't worth it," Walter answered easily.

"Good evening, Miss Harker." I immediately jumped back from the door in guilt as Sir Integra raised an eyebrow at me. "Working on your spying skills, are you?"

I blushed furiously at being caught red-handed. "Well, you see... I..." I stammered as I looked for an excuse. Finally, I sighed and told her what had happened.

Sir Integra listened intently before nodding. "I see. So Alucard stood you up." I nodded, my cheeks red from embarrassment. "Well, I'll be sure to let him know how a gentleman should treat his lady."

"Oh please, no, Sir Integra." I raised my hands in protest. "You don't have to do that. I wouldn't want him to know that I said something to you. I was just a little upset, that's all."

The blonde woman smiled at me, a rare thing from our master. "Trust me on this, Cara," she said. "I can be blunt at times, but I do know how to be subtle. You should get back to your room before they catch you." I nodded and thanked her before stepping away. "Good evening, gentlemen," Integra's voice reached my ears as she stepped into the office. I left before I heard anything else.

* * *

I woke up screaming. After my little eavesdropping session, I decided to go to bed. That had been a horrible idea. I sat up in bed, breathing hard and covered in sweat. _I need a shower._ I stood and glanced at the time. 3 am. _After I get some sleep._ Reaching on my nightstand for my sleeping pills, I heard a voice.

"You weren't kidding about those nightmares," Alucard commented. I jumped back into the bed and pulled my knife out from under my pillow. He was sitting on my desk chair watching me.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" I demanded. "You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

Alucard chuckled. "Forgive me," he said. "I'd forgotten how easily frightened humans are." I glared at him and said nothing as I stood up to reach for my pills once more. "I thought you said those didn't help."

"They're better than nothing," I told him irritably. He hadn't done anything wrong, really; I was just really cranky when I didn't get enough sleep. Or enough food. Suddenly, Alucard was in front of me, his crimson eyes glowing in the darkness. He had one hand on my wrist and the other wrapped around my waist.

"It seems I've upset you, little kitten," he murmured, bring my hand to his lips. "Any chance you'd tell me why?" I pulled my hand away and stepped out of Alucard's grip. Part of me wished that he hadn't let me go so easily, but I ignored it and turned my back to the vampire.

Picking up the pill bottle from the nightstand, I toyed with the bottle as I spoke. "I'm not upset with you," I told him softly. "I'm just exhausted. So, if you'll excuse me..." I trailed off and held up the bottle of sleeping pills. Alucard immediately plucked it from my hands and began to study it. "Hey, give it back!"

Alucard lifted the bottle higher, keeping it out of my reach easily. I jumped up and tried to grab it, but Alucard took his opportunity and grabbed me by the waist once more. In a flash, I was laying on the bed face up. I glared up at Alucard who had his hands positioned on either side of my body, effectively caging me.

The vampire smirked at my annoyed expression. "Something wrong, little kitten?" he asked with mock concern. His black hair fell into his face, creating a sort of curtain between us.

"My boyfriend won't let me sleep," I retorted with a glare. "And it's starting to piss me off. Not to mention I'll have to shoot him if he keeps calling me kitten." Alucard merely chuckled and brought his face closer to mine. Our noses were touching and he pressed his cool forehead to my hot, sweaty one.

"Is that so?" Alucard purred. Suddenly, he stood and stepped away from the bed. "I suppose I'll just leave then." My eyes widened as I stared at the black-haired vampire. Then I realized what he was doing. Alucard wanted me to tell him to stay; he wanted me to beg. Well, unfortunately for him, I was not the begging type.

Turning onto my side so that my back was facing Alucard, I spoke, "Fine then. I'll just call Pip and ask him to come spend the night." I heard a growl and for a moment, I was afraid that I had gone too far.

After a moment of silence, I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me. I gasped, surprised at the gesture. "You are _mine_ ," Alucard growled in my ear. "And one day I will make certain that you never forget that." The threat sent a wave of chills down my spine, though they were not entirely unpleasant. "But for now," the vampire added, "you should get some sleep." I could hear the smile in Alucard's voice and I knew he'd finally gotten the reaction he had been looking for. I rolled my eyes at the dark-haired vampire before closing my eyes and drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

"I believe I have a suite," Alucard told the concierge smoothly.

"Yes, Mr. Brennan," the young red-haired boy said. "I have your reservation right here. The penthouse has been prepared for you." I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. _Damn these rich people._

"Over here! Come on, this way!" Pip's voice echoed through the lobby as a group of men brought in Seras' coffin.

"You can bring that up to the penthouse. Please," Alucard added reluctantly after a glare from me. Just because he was a jealous vampire didn't mean he could be rude to my best friend. Alucard smirked at me, his crimson eyes hidden behind his orange-tinted glasses.

Pip glanced at Alucard, surprised by his sudden politeness. At an encouraging look from me, he nodded. "Right, you got it." Turning back to the men, he continued, "Hey! You heard! That goes up to the penthouse."

The concierge interrupted the moment. "Excuse me, sir?" he began tentatively. "Is that your luggage? I'm sorry sir, but the hotel doesn't allow such... large personal belongings. The hotel can't be held responsible if something..." The poor boy trailed off as Alucard interrupted him.

"It's fine," Alucard told him firmly without glancing at the boy.

"I'm sure, I just have to call my..." the concierge stammered out as the dark-haired vampire turned to him. "It's just, your luggage looks a bit..."

Alucard chuckled and turned the redhead as he pulled off his glasses. "Enough. Everything is fine. Everything is perfectly fine." I watched in horror as the poor boy mindlessly repeated the Alucard's words. "Good." Alucard smirked and turned on his heel to go upstairs. "Now hurry up with my bags," he called to Pip before leaving.

The captain glanced at him suspiciously. "Yeah. Fine," he said. As soon as the vampire was out of earshot, he turned to me. "What the hell was that?" he demanded. "Black magic?"

I shrugged and smirked at him. "Maybe he has some kind of evil love beam or something," I offered. Pip looked horrified. "All I know is, if he ever tries that on me, he better be ready for the beating of his life."

Captain Bernadotte chuckled at my words. "Vampire or not, God help the man who tries to tell you what to do." I smirked and we both laughed before I headed upstairs to join Alucard.

The black-haired vampire was smirking when I caught up to him. "What is it?" I asked curiously. Alucard merely chuckled and shook his head. "What?" I pressed.

He smiled down at me. "I was just imagining how you would go about giving me the beating of my life."

I blushed lightly at his words. "So, you heard that," I said. Alucard nodded in amusement. I looked straight ahead. "I mean it, Alucard," I told him, serious now. "Promise me you'll never use that on me."

"I can't do that." I looked up at Alucard, who had his gaze fixed forward. "I must follow my master's orders at all costs. If one of those orders causes me to compel you, I must do so. Not to mention I would compel you anyway if it means keeping you safe."

I considered this for a moment before speaking. "Do you seriously expect me to trust you when I know you could force me to say and do whatever you want whenever you please?" I asked him softly. We stopped in front of the doors to the penthouse.

Alucard looked down at me, his crimson eyes deathly serious. "I am not a good man, Cara," he told me firmly. "I am a vampire, a vicious monster born of bloodlust and rage. That will never change. I am selfish, and I will always allow those selfish desires to drive me." I inhaled sharply at his words. "If I am forced to choose between protecting you and betraying your trust, I will _always_ choose to protect you."

Instead of answering, I pulled Alucard down to me. His surprise at my reaction allowed me to drag him down easily. The moment his lips met mine, he wrapped his arms around me. The kiss soon turned fierce, and my hands wove themselves into his long black hair. _How the hell does my boyfriend have longer hair than I do?_ I wondered vaguely. Alucard chuckled and I knew he had heard my thoughts.

I pulled away before the kiss could get too heated, evoking a frustrated groan from Alucard. I looked up at the vampire with a raised eyebrow and held up his Jackal. Alucard's look of surprise was almost comical as he instinctively patted the spot where his gun usually was only to find empty space.

"I can take care of myself," I told Alucard firmly before handing him back the gun. As I turned to walk into the penthouse, I added, "And just so you know, I don't believe that crap about you being a monster. We've all got a dark side, Alucard. It doesn't make us bad people. It just makes us human."

Alucard's shocked expression wore off at my words. "I'm not human," I heard him mutter as he followed me into the penthouse. Instead of answering, I chose to ignore his comment and took a seat on one of the lavish couches.

"What is this?" We both looked up to see Pip at the door, looking about the room as if offended. "My hotel is a trash heap on the edge of town. Oh, the iniquity!" he exclaimed. "Damn you, bourgeoisie! Damn you!" I rolled my eyes at his dramatic reaction.

"Cheap hotels can be extremely charming," I told him with a smirk. Alucard had arranged for me to stay with him and Seras, so the captain was the only one who was actually suffering. "And I happen to know that a cheap hotel is far better quarters than some of the places we've been forced sleep, my dear captain."

The captain glared at me. "Is that so?" I fought the urge to laugh at his expression. Alucard remained silent throughout our exchange. It seemed he had had enough of Captain Bernadotte for one day, so I decided to relieve him of his boyfriend duties for the day.

"All right," I told Pip, standing to walk him out. "I'm exhausted, so if you don't mind, we'll start the investigation tomorrow."

Pip nodded and moved to follow me. "I'll come by for you once the sun sets." He glanced at Alucard, who had move to stand behind me. "You vampires do prefer to work at night, according to the movies," Captain Bernadotte added under his breath as he walked away.

"I can hardly wait," Alucard called.

Pip turned to look at the vampire. "What?"

I looked up at Alucard, whose expression was one of bloodlust. If I hadn't known it was directed at Millennium and its members, I might have been terrified. "I can hardly wait until tomorrow. Good evening." With that, the dark-haired vampire turned and went back inside.

I said good-bye to Pip before closing the door. I sighed and leaned my forehead against the cold wood. Thinking back to Alucard's words, I fought a shudder. _'I am selfish and I will always allow those selfish desires to drive me._ ' He had called himself a monster.

In truth, I knew that Alucard wasn't a monster, not really. I refused to believe that he wasn't good deep down. No one who was truly evil could be capable of love, of that much I was certain. Even so, part of me was terrified that my love for him wouldn't be enough to save him from his own twisted perspective of himself. And so, I decided to lay down for a nap. As I fell asleep, I dreamt of a familiar stranger with long dark hair and tears in his blood red eyes.


	6. Just the Way It Is

"Wake up."

I groaned and rolled over in the large bed. "Ten more minutes," I pleaded, shoving my face deeper into the pillows. A familiar deep chuckle immediately woke me. I turned over to see Alucard looking down at me, his face lit with amusement. "Oh. Hello," I said with false cheer. "Good morning."

"Good evening," corrected the vampire, but his tone wasn't scolding. "There's something interesting going on." I raised an eyebrow at him, but my silent question was soon answered by the sound of whirring.

Pulling off the sheets, I rushed to the window where a large helicopter was flying in front of the window. "What in the hell is going on?" I demanded. Almost immediately, Alucard pulled me away from the window.

"Stay out of sight," he ordered. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow, but the vampire merely shook his head at me. "Seras and I cannot be killed by their guns, but you are still human and can be mortally wounded."

I was about to argue when my cell phone started ringing. I looked at the phone as though it were a rattlesnake, but the caller ID immediately relieved my concern. I rushed over to the phone and clicked the answer button. "Pip," I breathed a sigh of relief. "Are you okay?"

Behind me, Alucard snorted and muttered something incoherent, but I ignored him. "I'm fine, Cara," answered the captain. "What the hell is going on in there?! Seras and Alucard are being called terrorists. They're sending in a SWAT team!"

"What?!" I exclaimed. "No, Pip, they can't. You have to stop them!" _If a SWAT team comes up here, I have no idea how Alucard and Seras will react._

"I'm on way over there now," Pip told me.

Before I could respond, Alucard grabbed the phone from me and hit the speaker button. I tried to protest, but Alucard's warning look silenced me. "Don't bother," he growled. "I can hear them coming now. Just try to get us a way out of here."

"Alright, then," Captain Bernadotte agreed reluctantly. "Cara, be careful. Your face didn't appear on the news, so it's possible they don't know you're inside. Let's try to keep it that way." I assured him that I would be fine before Alucard hung up the phone.

Suddenly, we were interrupted by the sound of soldiers running into the living room. Seras ran in and before she could speak, Alucard was giving her orders. "Seras, stay with Cara," he commanded. "I'll handle the mutts outside. Now it's time for us to go to war." With that, the dark-haired vampire stormed out of the bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

Seras and I nodded to one another before making our way to the farthest corner of the room. Outside, we could hear the sound of gunfire. The gunfire stopped abruptly and there was a long silence. Then it began again, but this time, it was accompanied by screaming.

One of the soldiers open the bedroom door and ran in, closing it behind him. Without hesitating, Seras ushered me silently into the adjoining bathroom. "Lock the door," Alucard ordered. I looked up as the door closed to see that he had appeared in front of the poor soldier.

"No! You're a monster!" I heard the soldier scream through the door.

Alucard's own voice came through just as clearly. "Yes, people keep telling me that," he said. "And what does that make you who would stand against me, soldier? A man? A dog? A monster?" His question was followed by more screaming and gunfire. This time, however, the silence that followed remained.

Seras opened the door with caution. "Master?" she asked tentatively.

The dark-haired vampire had his back turned to us. "Seras," he said, his voice rough. "Prepare for battle."

"But -" she began.

"Is there a problem?" barked Alucard, keeping his back turned. "Do as you're told."

Seras tried to protest once more, but I placed a hand on her shoulder and motioned for her to leave. She nodded and made her way out. Once Seras was gone, I made my own attempt. "Alucard, these people," I began softly. "These are humans."

"Your point?" prompted Alucard.

I glared at him and stepped closer. "These people are human beings!" I told him firmly.

"I don't care what these things are!" he exclaimed angrily, finally turning to face me. His crimson eyes were bright with fury. "They came here to try and kill us. It no longer matters what they are. Now they must die." My blue eyes widened at his words. "They'll be slaughtered, corpses left to rot in their graves like filth. This is just the way it is. This is what has to be done. And no one has the power to change that, not God, the devil, or you!" Alucard, seeming to realize just how badly he had frightened me, turned away once more.

"I did warn you," he said, his voice soft now. "I warned you that I was not a good man, Cara. I told you that I was a monster, that I would choose to protect you over everything else."

"I know..." I said softly. "But... they're just..." I trailed off, unsure of what my next words would be.

"This is just the way it is," Alucard repeated.

"I see," I said evenly. Before I could say anything else, Seras ran in. Her expression made it clear that she had realized her mistake. However, Alucard did not scold her for interrupting us. Instead, he merely pulled out his own phone and began dialing.

"Come along now, Seras," he said. "No time to be a coward."

"Sorry, sir," she said softly. Almost immediately, Seras straightened. "Yes, right!" agreed Seras, her voice firm.

The line rang twice. "Who is it?" Sir Integra asked through the phone.

"It's your humble servant, Sir Integra," said Alucard, his voice almost mocking. "Give me my orders, Master."

Silence. "What did you do to that SWAT team?" Sir Integra's voice was careful, controlled, though I could tell she was trying very hard to keep it that way.

Alucard's scarlet eyes looked deep into my blue ones as he spoke, "I killed them. I slaughtered them like cattle. There's not one left standing. Now, all that I require is your order, Sir Integra. I believe the senior officials of the local police are under Millennium's control." My eyes widened. _No._ "These people who stand against me may be innocent humans, but I will still kill them. I'm ready to strike them down without a moment's hesitation or the slightest hint of regret. I can do this for you. I'm a monster and I will do what needs to be done. But what will you do, Sir Integra? My guns are prepared for battle, my sights are trained, my magazine is fully loaded, I've pulled the slide and removed the safety. Everything is ready and waiting. Still, you must be the one to pull the trigger. So, what will you do? I'm waiting for orders, my master, Sir Integra Fairbrook Windgates Hellsing." Alucard's voice was taunting, and I felt as though the words were directed towards me rather than his master.

There was a faint rustling followed by the click of a lighter. "Don't you dare question my resolve!" bellowed Sir Integra. "I've already given you your marching orders soldier. You will search and destroy, search and destroy! Any resistance you encounter is to be crushed! Hellsing does not run from our enemies. Kill them all! I order you to leave nothing but bloody stains in your wake!" I looked down at the ground. Now there was nothing to stop him from slaughtering them all.

Alucard's laughter sent chills down my spine. I could say with certainty that I had never truly been afraid of the dark-haired vampire before me, but Alucard was testing my courage. "The final veil removed! This is excellent news indeed. You still know how to inspire my passion, Integra. Then by your orders, my master, I hope that you enjoy the show." I could feel Alucard's crimson eyes on me as he ended the call.

"Master?" Seras asked tentatively. She gasped, and I imagined she had just realized exactly how much control her master was losing. He laughed once more but said nothing.

"Seras," I said in an attempt to maintain what little control I had left. "Captain Bernadotte will be needing my help downstairs. Can you figure out a way to get me to him?"

Alucard's laugh was silenced by my words. "I can get you downstairs-"

"No," I interrupted. A dangerous thing to do to a mad, bloodthirsty vampire, but I wasn't sure how much longer I could be near him. "You need to focus on your orders. The rest of the soldiers are still outside. Take care of them." Alucard glared at me, but I refused to back down.

Eventually, he nodded reluctantly. "Seras," he growled. "Take Cara to the captain through the service entrance. She nodded and we both rushed to grab our weapons before going back to the living room. I moved to follow Seras to the service entrance, but Alucard grabbed my arm, holding me back.

I looked up at the vampire questioningly. Alucard leaned down to kiss me. I stiffened and he froze, sensing my discomfort. Immediately, he pulled back and studied me intensely. "Alucard," I hurried. "We have to go."

"Are you afraid of me?" My blue eyes widened. His tone was curious but his crimson irises held a hint of fear.

Straightening and looking the vampire dead in the eye, I answered him truthfully. "This side of you," I began hesitantly. "It scares me a little."

Before I could continue, Alucard released me and turned his back. "Go." I tried to protest, but Alucard repeated his command. "Go!"

I nodded, despite the fact that he wasn't looking at me. As Seras and I made our way out the door, I heard the sound of screaming. _Please be careful, Alucard,_ I prayed silently. I was fully aware that none of those men could hold a candle to him, but I had a sick feeling in my stomach that they weren't the only ones we needed to worry about.

As we moved, Seras looked at me. "They'll have the hotel surrounded downstairs, but I haven't heard the helicopter in a while, so our best bet is the roof," she suggested. I stared at her in amazement. "What?" she asked, embarrassed. "Is something wrong?"

I shook my head and smiled at the blonde. "No," I laughed. "I just forget what a badass you are sometimes."

Seras smiled at me. "Yes, well. I suppose it's a bit difficult to be noticed beside the Master." I immediately stiffened and focused on the staircase in front of me. The blonde vampire seemed to notice my discomfort. "You know, he's just trying to protect you."

"I know," I sighed. "It's just..." I trailed, off unsure how to express my feelings. "I forget sometimes, you know? He's usually so smooth and polite, it's easy to forget what he is." But not anymore. I couldn't afford to forget what Alucard was. _The No-Life King. Dracula_. He had gone by so many names and yet none of them could hide his true nature.

Alucard's words floated through my mind without warning. _'This is just the way it is._ ' I couldn't accept that. I had always believed that people could change if they really wanted to. Hell, I definitely wasn't the girl I used to be before I met the captain and his Wild Geese. I knew better than anyone that the past doesn't define who you are. I just had no idea how to make _him_ realize that.

I had been so wrapped up in my own thoughts that I hadn't noticed that Seras had stopped until I crashed into her. "Seras?" I asked tensely. "What is it?" She said nothing and held up a hand for me to be silent. Her expression had turned dark and her stance was defensive.

Soon, I had my answer for her change in attitude. The sound of footsteps echoed through the stairwell as someone made their way downstairs. I tensed and moved for my Colt as the newcomer reached our level.

He was tall, almost as tall as Alucard, and he wore a tan trench. He was holding a cigar in one gloved hand while grinning at us from under his wide-brimmed hat. "Well, well, well," said the man, his tone filled with amusement. "What do we have here? I knew that Mr. Alucard kept a pet, but I didn't realize he also had a snack."

I glared at being called a snack. "Cara," Seras' voice recalled my attention. Her tone was even, but I could tell she was worried. "Go back downstairs. Get the master and tell him someone else is in the stairwell."

"I'm not leaving you here," I argued insistently.

Seras turned to me, her blue eyes flashing red. "Just go!" Unfortunately, she didn't get a chance to say anything else. The man had taken advantage of her vulnerability and knocked Seras out while her back was turned.

"Seras!" I screamed as the blonde vampire collapsed to the ground. I stepped down the stairs backwards as I glared up at the man. "Who the hell are you?"

The man smirked. "My name is Tubalcain Alhambra," he said, reaching out to me. Suddenly, I was overcome with exhaustion. _What the hell is happening to me?_ " But you," he continued as my eyes slid shut. "Can call me the Dandyman."


	7. The Major

When I came to, we were outside the hotel. I looked around to see a group of people standing over me. I seemed to be sitting on the ground against a large pole. Surrounding me was a large, pot-bellied man with blond hair and glasses, a woman with dark hair in a purple suit, a catlike boy who reminded me a bit of Seras, and the man who had taken me.

I tried to stand, but it seemed my wrists were handcuffed to the pole. The fat man laughed as I struggled. "Don't bother struggling, _fraulein_ , " he told me in a thick German accent. "Not even you are strong enough to break through those." I attempted to deliver a biting retort, but my mouth was gagged, leaving the words as nothing more than muffled sounds. "Oh, right," said the man. "How are you supposed to tell me what I want to know when you can't even speak?" He laughed and turned to Alhambra. "Ungag her."

Alhambra nodded and moved to remove the cloth from my mouth. As soon as I could talk, I spit at the group. "You damn bastard!" I screamed. "You'll pay for this!" Immediately, I was silenced by a slap to the face.

My head snapped to the side from the force of the impact, causing my dark hair to fall in my face. I looked up at the catlike boy, who had slapped me and was now glaring at me. "How dare you speak to the Major in such a way?!" snarled the boy. "After everything he's done for you, awakening you after all those years –" He was cut off by the older man – the Major, I assumed – raising an arm to stop him.

"Now, now, Schrödinger," said the Major calmly. "You must remember that our dear Mina has no idea of the kindness we have done her." He looked down at me with a smile that was kind and yet cruel all at once. "But she will soon remember."

At the sound of my first name, I immediately stopped struggling. "How do you know my name?" I asked softly. My body was frozen in fear. I hadn't told anyone other than Pip that name until I came to Hellsing. The Major merely smiled even wider at my question. "How the hell do you know?" I screamed.

The Major bent down so that his face was inches from mine. "If you really want to know, then you'll have to give a few answers yourself. Why don't we start with your precious Alucard?" I stared at him, horrified.

"Shove it up your ass," I snarled at the Major. "I would die before betraying my friends."

He stepped away for a moment, his amusement. "Is that so?" His accent grated on my ears. Before he could speak, we were interrupted by the sound of screaming. The Major cocked his head and closed his eyes in pleasure. "Ah, yes," he sighed happily. "The show has begun."

He nodded to Alhambra, who slipped away out of sight, and turned to back to me. "You wish to die, _fraulein_?" Suddenly, Schrodinger appeared behind me, unlocking the cuffs. Almost immediately, the woman in purple grabbed my arm roughly and pulled me up. I struggled as she dragged me along, but the Major pretended not to notice. We stopped abruptly and I was jerked forward. "Then perhaps you should do so watching your precious Alucard die."

I fought back the urge to vomit at the sight below. With a sickening feeling in my stomach, I recognized the landscape of our hotel below. We weren't just outside the hotel; we were _above_ it. The pole I had been handcuffed to was actually the antenna and the screaming which had interrupted us before were those of the SWAT team members whose bodies were now impaled on the flagpoles outside the hotel. Walking down the hotel steps was Alucard. I tried to scream his name, but my mouth immediately gagged once more.

"Now, now, Mina," cooed the Major. "We wouldn't want to interrupt the show, now would we?" I stared at him in horror and fear but Alhambra's words brought my attention back to the scene below.

"Oh my," commented Alhambra. Even though we were several stories up, I could somehow hear him perfectly. Then again, he wasn't exactly being quiet about it. "You really shouldn't play with your food. You certainly do live up to your reputation." Alhambra bowed as Alucard stopped a few feet away. "My name is Tubalcain Alhambra, Mr. Alucard, but some people have taken to calling me the Dandyman."

"Fascinating," replied Alucard in a bored tone. "Did these poor souls belong to you?" He gestured up to the impaled bodies above them. I remembered one of the many names he claimed to have gone by. _'Vlad the Impaler_.' Now I understood why.

"Oh, you're speaking of those unfortunate men up there." Alhambra shrugged. "Their superiors were fools, and so they allowed their men to end up in such a state," explained Alhambra. He grinned wickedly at Alucard as though they shared some sort of secret. "Truly amazing what some people will do on the promise of immortality."

Alucard chuckled. "Taking advantage of idiots," he commented. "We both know there's no such thing as immortality."

The Dandyman laughed at his words. "No need to be cruel," he said. "They still served their purpose. After all, how many of your holy ammunition rounds do you have left now, Mr. Alucard?" My eyes widened. _No_.

Alucard glared at the man. "You're starting to bore me," evaded Alucard. "Let's cut to the chase. What are you here for?"

Alhambra grinned and spread his arms wide. "I'm here to take your unlife, Mr. Alucard," declared the man loudly. "Millennium has given me the task of bringing you in. Well, at least a sample of you in." His wicked grin seemed to split his face in half.

"I get it," Alucard said after a moment. "There's absolutely no reasoning with you people. Which leaves me with no choice but to keep killing until there are none of you left standing. Didn't your masters learn anything from the first time I decimated them?"

Alhambra laughed at him. "Oh yes, they did Mr. Alucard," he replied with a chuckle. "They learned that even vampires have weak points." Alucard looked unimpressed, so Alhambra continued, "Like your dear master, or your whore of a servant. Or even," he added with a scandalized look. "Your little human girlfriend, Cara. Or would you prefer I call her Mina?" Alucard stood frozen. His back was to us, obscuring my view of his face. "Have I struck a chord, Mr. Alucard?" teased Alhambra. He laughed. "The resemblance is truly uncanny, no?"

"What have you done with her?" growled the vampire. "If you have laid so much as a finger on her -"

"Oh, no," the Dandyman cut him off. "Your precious Mina is safe. For now, at least." He laughed once more. "I cannot wait to see what the Major does to her, though. Perhaps he'll let me play with her once he's done."

That was the final straw for Alucard. With a roar, dark-haired vampire charged at Alhambra, who waited with a calm smile. Suddenly, Alhambra smirked and released a large deck of cards. The cards flew at Alucard, slicing him. "Alucard the vampire, you are so disappointing!" declared Alhambra. Alucard roared and fled to the side of the building.

I screamed and struggled against the woman. Her grip on my arm only tightened and I had to force myself not to flinch in pain. The Major raised a finger to his lips and pointed down to the fight continuing below us. Alucard was taking a serious beating, but he was holding his own against Alhambra.

Suddenly, the door to the roof burst open, causing to us all to turn. Seras stood in the doorway, panting heavily. "Sorry I'm late Cara," she breathed, smiling at me. Her gaze turned furious as she turned to the Major and his lackies, raising her gun at them. "Step away from her. Right now." Her blue eyes were tinted red and I felt a flash of fear course through me. I was suddenly very thankful that Seras was on my side.

Schrodinger stepped forward to attack Seras, but the Major stopped him once more. "Schrodinger," he cautioned. "Perhaps it would be best to let the girl go for now. After all," he added with a twisted grin at me. "Even the most prodigal children return home eventually."

"What the hell does that mean?!" Seras demanded. The Major merely laughed and leaned down so that his lips were directly beside my ear. " _Für was nützt es einem Menschen, wenn er gewinne der Welt und verliert seine Seele?_ " The language was foreign, but I understood them perfectly. My mind raced as I tried to find the familiar phrase.

Before I could respond, I felt a sharp pain in my side. Suddenly, my head collided with the roof. _When did I get on the ground?_ I wondered. I could see Seras beside me looking panicked. She was saying something to me in a rushed voice, but her voice was muffled and distant. I placed a hand to my side, where the sharp pain continued to bother me. It felt wet and sticky. With some effort, I lifted my hand to face; it was covered in blood. My blood.

I looked up at Seras in surprise, but her blue eyes were no longer on me. Instead she was looking up at someone. Her expression was a mixture of fear and panic. I soon understood why.

Even in my wounded state, I could sense him. My head felt heavy, but I was able to turn it and meet Alucard's furious crimson eyes. He wasn't looking at me though; his gaze was on Seras and I could tell he was about to scold her, but I didn't understand why.

"You're bleeding," I noted as I looked the vampire over. Alucard looked down at me and his expression immediately softened. I could read the concern on his face plainly, a strange thing for Alucard, who usually hid his emotions so well.

The black-haired vampire chuckled despite his worry. _You should take a look at yourself, love._ I heard his voice clearly, but his lips never moved. I tried to speak once more, but instead I began to cough violently. Alucard took me in his arms and held me until I calmed down. _You shouldn't try to move_ , he told me in my mind. _You're badly injured._

 _Are you in my head?_ I asked. He nodded solemnly. _Get out._ Alucard's laugh reverberated in my mind, and I could feel it rumble deep in his chest and throughout my body. It was a nice feeling. Despite that, my expression remained serious. _I mean it,_ I told him firmly. _I don't want you poking around in there._

 _Is there something you don't want me seeing?_ He teased playfully. _Now I'm really curious_. Our playful banter was interrupted by Seras' voice. Alucard looked up at her harshly but was soon calmed by whatever he said. He turned around worriedly before speaking to me once more. _I have to go,_ he said. _My battle with Alhambra is not over._

My blue eyes widened with worry. _Alucard, be careful. I don't want you getting hurt._

He looked down at me, his blood red eyes filled with pure rage. _I will ensure that he and his precious Major suffer dearly for this._ Alucard closed his eyes momentarily allowing himself to calm down. When he looked at me again, his anger was still present, but it was under control, for the moment. _First, you must drink some of my blood._

 _What?_ I looked at him in confusion. _Alucard, you're hurt. That's crazy. I'll be fine, I just need to get to a hospital._

Before Alucard could argue, he turned as if hearing something unpleasant. Instead of arguing, he lifted a hand to his lips before bending down and kissing me roughly. I leaned into the kiss despite my current position. Suddenly, thick metallic liquid flooded into my mouthe _d you, vampire_. Alucard chuckled. Even so, I felt better despite my protests. My body felt lighter and I could hear noises directly beside me.

 _It's just enough to stop the bleeding,_ Alucard told me. _We'll get you to a hospital soon._ I glared at him, but the vampire merely looked up at Seras, his expression harsh. "Get her safe," he ordered aloud. "Once this is over we'll get her to medical attention." Seras nodded and lifted me up bridal style. I turned to see Alucard's flowing black hair and blood red coat moving away from me.

 _Stay safe,_ was my last thought before I gave in to the exhaustion and blacked out.


	8. I Am You

Nothing. That was it. I felt nothing, I saw nothing, I heard nothing. I seemed to be floating in a large ocean of just... nothing. I had no concept of time in this state, but it felt like years. At first, I was content with nothing. There was no pain, no sorrow. In the beginning, I found myself hoping that I could remain in the pool of nothing forever.

After what seemed like eternity, however, I felt the pieces come back to me. At first, they were just images, slowly drifting through my mind like leaves floating in the breeze. The first image was a strange one. There was lake surrounded by green hills on a sunny day. All over the hills were flocks of birds running rampant and causing mischief. They were squawking and I could almost hear their complaints and curses. _Wild Geese_ , I thought with a smile. The image tickled a memory, but I couldn't place it.

Before I could ponder the thought more, the scene was replaced by two people. One was a woman, tall with blonde hair and circular glasses over her cold blue eyes. She was sitting in a large leather chair, smoking a cigar, and saying something unintelligible to the older man beside her, who was listening intently. I could tell from their expressions that this was a butler and his master. _Master..._

The thought seemed to trigger yet another image. This one came a little faster, as though it had been impatiently waiting for its turn. Yet another blonde woman, this one with short hair, appeared. She was looking up at someone and her blue eyes were filled with fear. Suddenly, the woman turned and her expression changed to one of happiness. It soon shifted to sheepishness followed by anger. I chuckled at her face. Once again, her words were distant and muffled, as though I were underwater, but her voice was familiar and I could tell she was more embarrassed than angry. _Smack that idiot for me, would you?_

I smiled, but the thought quickly disturbed me. _Smack who?_ I shook my head in confusion. The memory had been there for only a moment, but it soon disappeared once more along with the woman. Next came a man with long brown hair tied in a messy braid. He was speaking directly to me, but only a few words came through, like static on a phone call. ' _See you soon, ma chérie_...'This time, a name came with the picture. It popped into my mind suddenly, but clear as a bell. _Captain Pip Bernadotte..._ The thought immediately triggered another one, like a line of dominos falling one by one. _Captain... my captain... my human... mine._

He came into my mind without warning. Unlike the others, I could hear him perfectly and I remembered his name as soon as I saw him. _Alucard._

The crimson-eyed vampire smiled down at me as if he could hear my thoughts and was pleased. As I watched, he changed like one of those hologram cards which change pictures when viewed from a different perspective. I could see my Alucard, the one I knew from Hellsing, in his red overcoat and hat, with his long black hair falling into his face.

Yet at the same time, I saw another Alucard. I had no doubt it was the same man, and he seemed oddly familiar to me. This Alucard had a mustache as well as scruff to match his dark hair, which – while still long – was now wild and uncombed. His eyes retained their crimson color, but flashed a deep purple-blue. I found myself vaguely wondering if that was his original eye color. His outfit was drastically different as well. This Alucard wore full armor under a long, torn cape, as though he were going to battle.

Both Alucards wore the same amused expression, and when they spoke, it was with one voice. _'You are mine, Mina, and I will not let you go so easily_.' The words struck a chord within me. I reached out to the twin Alucards, but they soon faded away just as the others had.

 _No!_ I tried to scream as I struggled against the nothing which had returned once more. _I want to go back! Let me go back!_ The effort was futile. I kicked and punched at the nothing which threatened to consume me. Suddenly, something caught my hand, keeping me from delivering another blow to the other.

I turned to see a woman standing in front of me. She was different than the others however; instead of an image, she was a real person in the space with me. I had never seen her before, but she was somehow familiar.

She wore a Victorian-style dress, complete with the puffy skirt and corset. The dress itself was crimson with black accents. Her black hair was piled high on her head, exposing her flawless pale skin, which contrasted against her cold ice blue eyes. If I was being honest, she was one of the most beautiful women I had ever seen.

I was frozen in shock as I tried to place where I had seen the woman before, but I had no idea. "Come now, Cara," teased the woman with a soft smile. My own blue eyes widened as I realized that I could actually hear her voice, unlike my previous memories which only spoke in my mind. "Is it really that difficult to recognize yourself?" Her voice was extremely familiar as well, but I still couldn't place it.

"Who..." I trailed off, unsure whether I should continue. The woman raised one perfect black eyebrow, prompting me. "Who are you?"

The woman smiled at me, revealing a set of perfectly white teeth marred only by a set of sharp fangs where her canines should have been. "I already told you," she said kindly. Suddenly, a bright light filled the space, blinding me. Just as the light surrounded me, the woman faded away, her last words a mere echo. "I am you..."

* * *

I was in a bed. That was the first thing I noticed when I came to. All around me, there were people talking. My head was pounding and movement seemed impossible for the moment, so I decided to keep my eyes closed and just listened.

"How is she doing?" That was Integra; her unmistakable voice was tinged with worry, though it sounded as though she were talking through a speaker of some sort.

Next came Pip's reply, "She'll be alright, she just needs some time to rest." He paused for a moment then continued. "She's lost a lot of blood, Sir Integra. If it hadn't been for Alucard..." The captain trailed off, leaving the words to hang in the air.

Before Integra could respond, Alucard's familiar voice pierced the air. "I asked one thing of you," he growled, presumably to Seras, who could be heard whimpering a few feet away. "Protect her. That was all I asked. How could you be so incompetent as to screw up that one thing?!" His voice had risen to a yell, and he seemed to be moving further from me.

"That's enough!" interrupted Pip. I could just picture him standing between the two vampires, blocking Seras from Alucard's wrath. "This is not the time nor the place." He sounded firm, but I knew him well enough to know he was just bluffing. There was no way he could take on Alucard; Pip knew it, I knew it, and – worst of all – Alucard knew it.

Luckily, so did Sir Integra – and probably everyone else, to be honest. "Alucard," said the blonde in a warning tone. "He's right. There's no point in placing blame right now. We need to be focused on Cara." There was a pause and I could feel the tension in the air. Part of me wanted to squirm uncomfortably, but I didn't want to give away the fact that I had been listening. Fortunately, the attention quickly shifted away from me. "Is there anything you can do to help her heal, Alucard?"

The vampire was silent for a long moment before speaking. "There is one thing I can do, but I need everyone to leave the room."

"What are you going to do?" demanded the captain with concern.

"Something you, in your pathetic, useless, human form could never do," spat Alucard harshly. I fought the urge to grimace at him. "I am going to heal her fully. Now get out; I'm quite certain she would be extremely cross with me if she awoke to your entrails surrounding her bedside." As soon as the threat was uttered, I heard Seras rushing Pip out of the room. I had no doubt she knew just as well as I did that Alucard wasn't kidding.

There was a long silence, and for a moment, I thought Alucard had left with the others. Just as the thought entered my mind, however, he spoke. "Yes, Master?"

"Alucard," began Sir Integra. Her voice almost tentative, a strange thing from the normally cool and confident woman. "Who is she? To you, I mean?"

The vampire sighed. He sounded tired, as if he had been walking for a very long time and had only now found a place to rest. "She," he began with a weary voice, "is the answer to a question I have been asking for over a century."

Sir Integra remained silent for a long time. "I see," she said softly. "See to it that you hold on to her this time around." Alucard said nothing as something clicked, signaling the end of the call.

I heard the lightest rustle of cloth, probably Alucard turning back to me. I felt more than heard his approach. The mattress dipped slightly as he sat down beside me. Alucard's arm brushed against mine and I could feel his face nearing mine. His cool breath hit my face and I felt my heart pick up speed. _He wouldn't dare..._

Suddenly, Alucard chuckled and pulled away quickly. "You have nerves of steel, little kitten," he laughed. I fought the urge to roll my eyes at the vampire. Of course, he knew I was awake; he had probably known the whole time. "Most women would have at least flinched."

I kept my eyes closed but raised an eyebrow. "Are you speaking from experience?"

He chuckled once more. "Open your eyes," ordered Alucard in a playful tone.

"You didn't answer my question," I replied, keeping my eyes shut.

Alucard sighed and suddenly the weight was gone from my bed. I remained absolutely still, determined not to give him what he wanted. Already, I had an idea of what he was thinking and I started to formulate a plan of my own.

As soon as I came up with my plan, Alucard's voice whispered in my ear, as I knew it would. "Of course not." His voice was low and I could tell he was smiling. Immediately, I rolled onto him, sitting on the vampire so that I was straddling him. I kept my eyes closed, but before I could reply, Alucard had disappeared from under me.

A familiar pair of arms wrapped around my waist followed by a deep chuckle. "I've told you before, I've never met a woman quite like you. How could I repeat an experience I've never had?" I squealed as the vampire dragged me down onto the bed, flipping me so that I was lying face down while he towered over me.

Reaching out my hands, I felt his own hands planted firmly on either side of my head. I ran my fingers up Alucard's arms and over his shoulders until they interwove themselves in his hair at the back of his neck. I tried to pull the vampire down to me, but he didn't budge. Alucard's chuckle vibrated through me as I pouted.

"Open your eyes," he repeated. I shook my head firmly, though I was smiling now. Alucard growled, though I could tell it was playful. He bent down to kiss me and I reached up to meet him greedily, but the rascal evaded my mouth. Instead he placed his lips on my forehead. "Open." He moved down slowly and kissed my nose softly. "Your." Alucard moved down once more so that his lips hovered over my own. "Eyes." His cool breath brushed across my face once more, taking the last of my willpower with it.

Reluctantly, I opened my eyes. The first things I saw were Alucard's crimson irises, looking into my own eyes with an expression of wonder. His mouth was slightly open as if in awe. I removed one hand from his dark locks, which were falling over his shoulders in a dark curtain, and gently closed his mouth.

"You're drooling," I teased, fighting back the blush that came to my cheeks.

Alucard jolted slightly, as if waking up from a dream. "You would be too, if you could see yourself right now." I didn't get a chance to respond, however, because almost immediately, Alucard's lips crashed into my own. I opened my mouth to allow his tongue entrance as we kissed. He kissed me roughly and passionately, liking a dying man enjoying his last few breaths of air.

At some point, the two of us rolled over so that I was laying on top of him while we kissed. Once we broke apart, I looked down at the vampire questioningly. "I was worried about you," was his only explanation for the unusually heated kiss. I nodded with a smirk and moved to climb off of him, but Alucard's grip on my waist tightened. I was too tired to fight, so I merely remained there, laying my head on his chest.

"Alucard?" The only reply I received was a contented grunt from the dark-haired vampire. "Why didn't you turn me into a vampire on the rooftop?" Alucard's body stiffened beneath me and I immediately regretted the question. "I didn't mean to upset you," I said quickly, trying not to ruin the moment further. "I was just curious, that's all."

"It's fine," he said just as quickly, seeming to notice my discomfort. "The answer is quite simple really..." He trailed off and his voice sounded strange. I lifted my head so I could turn and look at him. Alucard's crimson eyes were trained everywhere but on me and he seemed uncomfortable. "You see... In order to become a vampire, you have to be well..." He paused, struggling to find the right word. "Unspoiled, I suppose. And I wasn't entirely sure you were. I thought it improper to ask in front of the police girl."

I raised an eyebrow. "Unspoiled?"

Alucard shifted uncomfortably. "In the biblical sense."

"Oh," I said. My face flushed as understanding came over me. " _Oh._ " Suddenly, the pieces clicked into place. I sat up and glared at Alucard, smacking his chest. "You ass!" He stared up at me in surprise, shocked by my outburst. "Did you really think you needed to ask?!" Climbing off the bed, I turned away from him and crossed my arms with a huff. "Way to make a girl feel special!"

Alucard sighed behind me. I heard the creak of the mattress as he stood. Almost immediately, I felt his hand on my shoulder but I shrugged it off. Another sigh. "It's not that I didn't have faith in your purity," he began softly. "But you've lived a hard life, and I was uncertain as to the details of that life." I felt my anger start to slip away but I held onto it. He was _not_ getting off that easily. "Besides, those who do have their blood drained and are considered... unclean." He said the word hesitantly, but I could hear the jealousy in his voice. I resisted the urge to smirk. _Good,_ I thought, _let him suffer._ "Become nothing more than ghouls. If I attempted to turn you and instead you became a ghoul, I doubt I would survive the loss. Do you really think I would take that chance without knowing, regardless of how much I trust you?"

I sighed, knowing his reasons were valid despite my anger. Which is why, when Alucard ran his hand down the length of my bandages, I didn't flinch. "This is my fault," he breathed. "Despite what I may tell the police girl, you are hurt because I was not there to protect you."

At his words, I turned and wrapped my arms around his waist, burying my face in his broad chest. "It's not your fault," I told Alucard firmly. "I'm the one who told you to stay behind while I ran off with Seras."

Immediately, I knew I had said exactly the wrong thing. Once more, Alucard tensed. The air was suddenly thick with tension once again as we remembered all too well how we had left things back at the penthouse. Alucard stepped away and, despite myself, I let him.

"Yes," he agreed, looking down at me with unreadable eyes. "You told me to let you go with Seras. Because you were afraid of me." He turned so that I was facing his back. The scene felt all too familiar to me at that point. True, perhaps we weren't surrounded by bodies like we were back then, but somehow it still felt like there was an entire battlefield between us. "I am what I am, Cara," he told me firmly. "That will never change, nor do I want it to. Now that you see what that means in its entirety, I imagine that –"

"I love you!"

The words flew out of my mouth before I had time to register them. It seemed neither of us had been anticipating my response, because Alucard immediately whirled around to face me, his crimson eyes wide. I stared at him, stammering for something that at least seemed coherent while the dark-haired vampire just watched me, looking very surprised and very confused.

"I mean, um," I stammered quickly. "At least, I think I do. I've never really been in love before, so I mean..." I trailed off nervously. After a few more minutes of mindless – and frankly embarrassing – rambling, I managed to get out yet another eloquent declaration. "I guess what I'm trying to say is... I don't want you to change, either. If I'm right, - and I think I am – then this is the you I fell in love with. If you changed, then you won't be you anymore. And you won't be the you that I love because you being you is what I love about you." I paused as my brain began to hurt from the sheer stupidity of my own words. "If that makes sense."

Before I could make an even bigger fool of myself, I was interrupted by a chuckle. I looked up at Alucard who seemed to be trying to contain himself. However, at the look of confusion on my face, he burst out laughing, unable to hold it in any longer. I glared at the vampire. "What?" I demanded angrily. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm kind of pouring out my heart here." This, of course, only made Alucard laugh even harder.

He continued laughing for quite some time. Eventually, I decided that I was tired of being his entertainment and decided to leave. Just as I walked past Alucard, he grabbed my hand, pulling me towards him. "Finished already?" Alucard raised an eyebrow at me.

"Yeah," I told him as I tried to break free of his grip. "Finished being the butt of your joke." Before I could say anything else, Alucard silenced me with a kiss. This time, it was soft and sweet and I welcomed it gladly.

When we broke apart, he grabbed my chin and tilted up my face so that I was looking right into his blood red eyes. "Six hundred years and I've never heard a declaration of love quite like that," chuckled the vampire. "I was going to say I love you too." He grinned wickedly. "But you talk too damn much."

My breath caught and I smiled at him. "Only because I never know what the right thing to say is with you."

Alucard bent down once more. Right before his lips captured my own, the No-Life King whispered, "Just say you love me."

And I did.


	9. Alucard

"No," Pip said firmly the next day as we sat inside the house Integra had managed to procure for us. Seras and I sat beside him at the kitchen bar while Alucard leaned against the wall with his arms crossed. "No way. It won't work. _C'est impossible_."

"But getting home will take an extra week by boat," whined Seras. I fought the urge to smirk. Seras could be a total badass at times, but she could also be incredibly childish – not that I was much better.

The captain shook his head and took a sip of his Big Gulp. He and Seras had gone out earlier to retrieve food for those of us who needed it. I would have gone with him instead, but both Alucard and Pip insisted that I stay and rest – the only thing they could actually agree on, it seemed. "Private jet is out of the question. And we can't leave his big box here, can we?" Captain Bernadotte motioned towards Alucard's coffin. The captain had returned to the hotel after our little escape and managed to retrieve anything that would link us to the incident.

Alucard moved towards his coffin and sat on it, stealing my attention. He placed a gentle hand on the box. "Within this box is my own true kingdom," he said mysteriously, though his expression was soft. "It's where I was born, and where I'll die."

I fought the urge to roll my eyes at the vampire. I had grown out of the phase where his cryptic words were intriguing to me. I knew that Alucard had a dark past and when he was ready to tell me about it, he would. His attempts to make me curious had long outworn themselves.

Before anyone could respond, the front door blew open. We all stood and drew our weapons, glaring at the figure in the doorway. My eyes widened as I realized exactly who the tall man was.

He moved past Pip and Seras, his green eyes filled with bloodlust. "I've had enough, Anderson!" Alucard roared as he stepped between Anderson and I, refusing to allow Iscariot's paladin anywhere near me. Anderson roared and swung at the vampire at the same time Alucard aimed his own fist at the blond man. Anderson's glasses were knocked off his face but both men stood facing each other, grinning madly as they pointed their weapons at one another.

Suddenly, Seras roared and moved to swing her own gun at Anderson, but one glare from the paladin sent her to her knees. Anderson turned and through a piece of paper into the air, sticking it to the wall with a thrown bayonet. Seras squeaked as the paper and bayonet landed inches from her head.

Pip, Alucard, and I glared at him with weapons ready as we waited for an explanation. Instead of looking at Alucard, Anderson glanced past him and spoke directly to me. "The Vatican has a small private jet 13 kilometers north of here," he said curtly. Despite his tone, it seemed that I was the only one he could look at without glaring. "There's your release paper. Our people are expecting you." He turned back to Alucard once more and his expression hardened into one of hatred. "So take it and get the hell out of here before I decide to decapitate you again."

Alucard nodded and we remained tense until Anderson was safely away from the premises. As nothing had just happened, I placed a hand on my hip and looked at the dark-haired vampire. "What did he mean by again?"

"Long story," replied Alucard. He turned to smirk at me, but his eyes were tired. I realized with a start that Alucard hadn't eaten or slept at all since we arrived in Rio. I wasn't entirely sure what the health requirements were for vampires, but I was certain that Alucard would need sustenance and soon.

I moved toward him and grabbed his hand softly. "Come on," I said, leading him towards one of the only two bedrooms in the house. Alucard had been watching over me during my recovery in one room while Pip and Seras shared the other one. I wasn't clear on the relationship between those two, but the pile of sheets on the floor which were visible from the doorway as we walked by clued me in.

When we arrived in our bedroom, I pushed Alucard onto the bed. Normally, it wouldn't have affected him, but in my weakened state Alucard had been unusually nice to me, and that included not making me use as much force as I should. Despite his submissive behavior, he continued to tease me. "Don't tell me you're so impatient that you won't even wait till you've healed?"

This time, I really did roll my eyes as I crawled into the bed with him. "Shut up and go to sleep," I ordered. "You need rest. Doctor's orders." As I shifted around to make myself comfortable, I noticed that Alucard was staring at me, his expression unreadable. "What?"

He blinked, seeming to have been broken from his trance. "You have a bullet hole in your stomach and you're concerned about my lack of sleep," he said with a smirk. "What an odd little kitten you are."

Scrunching up my nose at the nickname, I glared at the dark-haired vampire. "Stop calling me that," I said. "And what's wrong with being worried about you?"

"Nothing," he answered, but his tone betrayed that he thought there was something wrong.

"Liar." I called him out and propped myself up on my elbow so I could meet his crimson eyes.

Alucard's smirk faded into a grim expression. "Concern for the health of a vampire often leads to lack of health for oneself," he replied solemnly. "Besides, I think it would be... unwise to be so close to you in my current state." His eyes flitted away from me.

It took me a moment to understand what he meant. "You're hungry," I realized with a start. He nodded, his crimson eyes strangely grim. I sat up so that I was sitting cross-legged on the bed, facing him. "So, eat," I said, holding out my wrist.

He glanced at my wrist momentarily before his gaze moved back to my face. "You shouldn't offer your blood so willingly," he told me. He seemed to be looking anywhere but at me and I could tell he was trying very hard not lean down and take a bite. "I'm not in the habit of holding back."

"I didn't ask you to hold back," I replied breathily.

Almost immediately, Alucard's blood red eyes snapped up to meet my blue ones. They seemed to glow a vibrant crimson and his grim expression seemed to be replaced with anger. "No," he said firmly. "Not here."

"Why not?" In truth, I was in no hurry to join the world of vampires, but Alucard's reluctance frustrated me. It was almost like... _like he doesn't want to be with me._

I knew Alucard had been listening to my thought when his crimson eyes widened. "That's not it," he told me, knowing full well that I was aware of the invasion of my privacy. "I just..." He trailed off.

"You just what?" I prompted. Alucard looked away, refusing to answer me. "You just what, Alucard? Tell me or I'll find out on my own, you know I will."

Alucard growled at my threat. He stood and paced about the room, muttering to himself as I watched from the bed. "Why must you be so nosy?"

I rolled my eyes once more as I replied, "Because you insist on being so difficult." Alucard shot me a dangerous glare, but I didn't care. "Why can't you just talk to me?" I knew my voice was rising in volume and Pip and Seras could probably hear us from the kitchen, but I no longer cared. "I wouldn't be so stubborn if you told me what was going on. Why is it so difficult for you to – "

"Because I don't want to make the same mistake twice!" Alucard's roar made me jump and suddenly he was right in front of me, his face inches from mine. I could see the wild desperation which normally hidden by his calm demeanor shining through his eyes. "I won't lose you again."

We were so close, I was sure he could feel my breath on his face. "What do you mean 'again'?" I whispered, my voice even softer compared to our shouting match. His eyes widened as he realized his mistake, but I refused to let him backtrack this time. "Tell me." Alucard stiffened but I placed my hand over his own. "Please."

That was all it took.

I stared in amazement as Alucard sighed defeatedly and stepped back. "Fine," he acquiesced. "But don't say I didn't warn you." Amazing how a single word whispered in desperation could break down his defenses far more easily than screaming till my voice was gone.

Alucard sat down on the bed once more before pulling me into his lap. I was sure the hunger made such an act excruciating, but he said nothing about it and neither did I. "What would you like to know?" he asked.

A thousand questions ran through my mind. Where was he from? What was his real name? Were the stories true? Who was the 'her' Alucard kept talking about? I had no idea what to ask first, so I simply replied, "Everything."

He smirked down at me, his dark hair sticking out wildly. "Do you have five hundred years?"

I almost replied that I would if he turned me, but I decided to bite my tongue. Before I could speak, however, Alucard did something that surprised me, something I never thought I would see him do.

He yawned.

I giggled slightly as his mouth stretched into a tired 'O' and revealed his glinting canines. Noting my sudden amusement, Alucard looked down at me curiously. "What?" he asked.

Shaking my head, I leaned back against him so that he couldn't see my face. "You yawned," I replied with a childish grin. I knew my astonishment at such an act was ridiculous, but it was so normal, so completely human that the thought of Alucard doing something so simple was amazing to me.

"I wasn't aware that was so amusing," he said, leaning his head against the headboard.

"It's just strange," I told him, voicing my thoughts. "You're Dracula, king of vampires. I can't picture you doing something as ordinary as yawning." I said 'yawning' as though it was stealing. "It amazes me how you can go from No-Life King to normal person in less than five minutes."

He pressed a kiss to my head and I could feel his smirk against my hair. Suddenly, he stood up, gently moving me so that I stayed on the bed. I looked up at Alucard questioningly, trying to hide my disappointment at losing my pillow.

"I should go," he said. "We'll talk more after you've rested a bit." Realization crashed over me like a wave: no matter how exhausted Alucard was, he was even more famished. With a sigh, I stood. Alucard stepped back, expecting me to move towards him, but instead I lifted my hand and signaled for him to wait here before heading outside.

When I got to the kitchen, Seras and Pip were sitting in silence. I immediately knew that they had been listening to our argument and had been talking about us.

"You know," I told the captain. "For a mercenary, you have a horrible poker face."

"I don't need a poker face to shoot," replied Pip. I smirked as I made my way towards the cupboard. This was our usual banter whenever I caught Pip lying or causing trouble. It felt good to have some sense of normalcy after so much craziness.

When I finally found what I was looking for, I nodded to Seras and Pip and made my way back to the room. Alucard had sat down on the bed while he waited for me. He looked up when I opened the door and raised an eyebrow at the object in my hand.

I shook my head silently and nodded to the door. Alucard understood almost immediately and stood. He opened the door and leaned out of the room just enough to call, "Police girl, start packing; we leave in an hour."

Seras' muffled response reached my ears as I moved towards the small table in the room. I reached into the small bag sitting on it and pulled out a knife.

Suddenly, Alucard's hand was on my wrist. He looked down at me, his expression curious but wary. "What are you doing?" he demanded.

I held up the cup I had gotten from the kitchen in my other hand. "It's okay," I told him. "I understand if you don't want to drink directly from me, but I refuse to let you starve."

"I see." I was secretly glad that he hadn't rejected my offer again as I cut my palm. Part of me had worried that Alucard was actually repelled by my blood for some reason. Though the fear that he really didn't want to be with me for eternity had grown now that my other suspicion had been quelled.

Alucard's eyes watched my blood hungrily as it poured into the cup. I half-expected him to leap at me and start drinking from my hand. However, Alucard's self-control won out – despite his previous claim to not have any – and he waited patiently until the cup was two thirds of the way full.

I might have kept going, but Alucard grabbed my arm gently and turned it so that it was facing up. I watched him as he licked the trail of blood which had begun running down my arm.

"That's enough," he told me firmly. "You're weak as it is and I don't need you collapsing from blood loss." I nodded and grabbed my bag so I could bandage my hand while he fed.

Pretending not to notice how eagerly Alucard drank the blood in the cup, I cleaned my hand and placed a bandage on it.

Once my hand was fixed up, Alucard came and sat down beside me. I leaned my head against his chest and he hummed happily.

"Thank you," he told me. "It's been a very long time since someone has offered me their blood of their own volition."

I smirked. "I'm glad I was able to help." Glancing up at him, I noticed that he no longer looked as tired as he did before. "You're feeling better, then?"

He nodded. "Yes, I believe I feel well enough for our return trip." Alucard leaned down and I turned my face towards him so that our lips brushed together in a sweet kiss. "I love you," he told me softly.

I blushed and smiled. "I love you too." Here, I paused. I was unsure what to call him. Alucard was the name Integra's father had given him, that much I knew. From our previous conversations, I knew he had several other names. Part of me wondered which he preferred, but I was afraid to ask. Instead, I merely smiled and settled on the name I knew him by, for that was the name of the man I loved. "Alucard."


	10. The Queen

"What are you _wearing_?" I demanded as I stared at Pip. Seras' giggles could be heard from behind me as she tried to hide her laughter. Not that I could blame her; even I had a hard time keeping a straight face.

The captain glared at me, but his serious expression merely made the contrast with his bright pink t-shirt even funnier. "Oh, shut up," he ordered angrily. "It's your fault for leaving my suitcase on the jet."

"Do I look like your maid?" I replied with a raised eyebrow. Pip seemed ready to respond, but my warning look silenced him.

"Where is that vampire of yours, anyway?" asked the captain, obviously trying to change the subject. "We need to go."

I shrugged. "Maybe he saw your outfit and decided a boat would be better."

Before Captain Bernadotte could reply with a witty retort, Alucard himself appeared at my side. I glanced at him, but he was busy staring at Pip. We all waited for a long moment as he studied the captain. Finally, Alucard shook his head and pushed past Pip towards the jet, muttering about how strange humans were.

I couldn't hold in my laughter any longer. Seras and I burst out laughing, clutching our sides in pain. Pip crossed his arms and waited patiently for the two of us to catch our breaths.

"Are you two done?" he asked after a long while. We nodded and straightened up, making our way onto the jet after Alucard.

I sat beside the dark-haired vampire; he had left me the window seat, so I leaned against the wall of the jet and stared outside as we took off. Beside me, I could hear Pip, Seras, and Alucard discussing some meeting we would be attending upon arrival, but I quickly lost interest.

Alucard's gentle shaking was what woke me. In truth, I hadn't even realized that I had fallen asleep until he told me we had arrived. I stood and stretched sleepily. As we made our way off the jet, I rubbed sleep from my eyes. Even so, I had to blink a few times to make sure the vision before me wasn't a dream.

Buckingham Palace loomed in front of us, glinting in the moonlight. It was even more beautiful than the pictures. I looked over at Pip, who was gaping at the structure, open-mouthed. Smirking, I nudged the captain with my shoulder. "Never thought you'd be flown to Buckingham Palace in a private jet owned by the Vatican?" I asked jokingly.

Captain Bernadotte glanced at me and shook his head in disbelief before glancing back up at the house. "We've come a long way from that dirty old sand trap." I nodded and watched the two vampires, who had already begun walking inside. If someone had told me a month ago that I would be attending a meeting for a secret organization which hunts vampires with my boyfriend, the king of vampires, I probably would have laughed in their face or punched them in the throat.

The walk through the palace was silent as Alucard led us. I was slightly curious about the fact that he seemed to know his way around as if were back at Hellsing, but I was almost certain the answer would only pique my curiosity further. Finally, we reached the room where Sir Integra and the others were waiting.

Alucard entered first with Seras at his side while Pip and I trailed behind. "We have returned to you, my master," greeted the dark-haired vampire. He moved to stand beside Sir Integra, who was seated at the head of the rectangular table – Walter stood behind her patiently, of course – while Pip followed Seras to stand beside a group of men I didn't recognize who were seated together on one side of the table. I went to stand behind the only man I _did_ recognize: Enrico Maxwell.

He was seated alone opposite to the group of men. I pretended to ignore the look of disdain he shot me as I moved to the wall behind him. Pip met my eyes with a questioning look and I nodded; he had never met Maxwell, but I had informed him of our encounter at the museum that night.

"Well executed, my servant," complimented Sir Integra, stealing my attention. She was smiling fondly at Alucard, an unusual sight. "The queen awaits you." Alucard nodded and moved to walk past the older woman, but her next words made him pause. "Remove your glasses."

Alucard nodded and removed his tinted orange glasses. All eyes were on him as he stepped slowly towards the large throne in the back of the room. I couldn't see it very well due to the dim lighting, but I could make out the figure of a woman wearing a crown. Suddenly, I stiffened; I had never been in the presence of royalty before and while I knew she probably hadn't even noticed me, I still felt the urge to bow or curtsy or whatever someone does in the presence of the queen of England

 _Calm down_ , Alucard's familiar voice echoed in my mind. _Her Majesty is generally quite lax as far as proper behavior in the presence of the crown._ Suddenly, two men clad in black appeared as if to stop him, but one glare from the vampire sent them both sprawling on the ground.

Just as he reached the throne, the question of exactly how he knew about the queen's feelings on proper etiquette appeared in my mind. Before I could ask the vampire himself, the old woman's voice stole my attention.

"It's been a very long time, vampire," she said sternly, though her voice held a hint of kindness. "Come closer, let me look at you." Alucard obliged almost immediately, kneeling before her. I pretended I didn't hear Alucard's contented sigh as the queen reached out her arms and cradled his face gently. "All these years and you haven't aged a day, Alucard. Unfortunately, time's march has not been as kind to me. Can you believe how quickly I became an old woman?" She removed her hands from his face and held them up with a bitter smile.

"I still see the same spirited young woman I met fifty years ago, Your Majesty." Alucard's words were unusually sincere and I felt the urge to look away. "In fact, to my eyes, time has made you even more beautiful, Your Highness." At that, I turned away my gaze, surprised at the surge of jealousy which ran through me.

To my surprise, I noticed that both Sir Integra and Walter were watching me intently, their expressions curious. I suddenly recalled the phone call I'd overheard between Integra and Alucard back in Rio.

 _'Who is she? To you, I mean?'_

Back then, Alucard's response had left me baffled, and to be honest it still did. My eyes flitted back to Alucard and the queen. "Proceed with your report, vampire," she ordered.

Alucard nodded and stood, turning back to us. "Fifty-five years ago, a deranged Nazi major attempted to breed a vampire army," he began with a wry grin. "Walter and I laid waste to their operation." My eyes widened as I looked at the older man. Walter was also smirking as the memory passed through his mind. "However, it seems they simply refuse to die. They've returned, replenished their numbers, and are ready to complete their original mission. That's what Millennium truly is: the last battalion."

So the conversation I'd overheard between Walter and Alucard that day had been real. They'd been discussing old times. I fought the urge to laugh bitterly. _How many girls have to think about their boyfriends fighting Nazis during World War II?_

Before anyone could respond to Alucard's report, a familiar voice echoed throughout the room. "I guess Mr. Tubalcain's filthy blood must have given us away." We all turned in the direction the voice had come from. At the end of the table stood none other than Schrodinger, smirking at Sir Integra. "The Major sure blew that one."

As if on cue, Seras, Pip, Alucard, and I drew our weapons and aimed at the boy. "Whoa, there," he said, raising his hands. I narrowed my eyes as his grin became smug. "I'm just the messenger; I'm not here to fight anyone."

"Explain this," Integra ordered. Her voice was surprisingly calm despite the intruder.

"My deepest apologies, ma'am. I don't know how he got past security," Walter said contritely. I glared at Schrodinger, but he pretended as if I didn't exist.

"They are useless against me," he informed Integra with a shrug, his pink eyes twinkling mischievously. "I'm everywhere and nowhere." Suddenly, a large tv appeared on the table in front of Schrodinger. "To the gathered representatives of the Vatican and Great Britain," he began formally, "my commanding officer, the glorious Major, has a message for all of you. Please attend carefully."

The screen flickered to life, but there was only static for a moment. "What's going on?" another all-too familiar voice spoke through the screen. "There's no picture. Warrant Officer Schrodinger, the screen is not working. Hold on. It's right there. That's good."

All at once, the Major appeared on the screen. I fought the urge to vomit as the memory of my capture surfaced. As if he'd sensed my disgust, Alucard was suddenly by my side, his arm wrapped around my waist protectively.

"Hello, Major," greeted the vampire. His tone was dangerous, but casual, as if greeting an old enemy.

"Alucard!" The Major clapped his hands together excitedly. He looked at me and grinned evilly. "And Miss Harker! I'm so happy to see you both again. It's been really far too long." I narrowed my eyes at the pot-bellied man but remained silent.

"What is it that you want?" Integra interrupted, distracting me from the disgusting man.

"Oh, finally face to face with the fraulein herself!" declared the Major happily. "Sir Integra Hellsing. It's a pleasure to meet you."

The blonde narrowed her blue eyes at him, refusing to play his game. "What's the purpose of this? What are you trying to accomplish? Answer me!"

At this, the Major chuckled. "The purpose... What a silly question, my beautiful _fraulein_. Purpose? How funny." I inhaled sharply at the madman's words. "To put it in the simplest possible terms _fraulein_ , our _purpose_ is a total absence of purpose. You should be aware, _fraulein_ , that there are some people in this world – certain irredeemable lumps – for whom the means does not require an end. I speak, of course, of myself."

Suddenly, the screen switched to a man being devoured by ghouls. I covered my mouth in disgust and looked away, turning my face into Alucard's chest. I felt Alucard's arm press me closer against him. I knew that everyone could see us, including Schrodinger and the Major, but I no longer cared.

"You're insane, all of you," Maxwell's muffled voice reached through Alucard's embrace. When the sounds of tearing and growling faded, I regained my composure and pulled away from the vampire.

Once more, the Major was onscreen. "Did I just hear a word from Iscariot questioning my sanity?" he asked with a bitter laugh. "Then let me ask you: if your God would allow my 'madness' to flourish across the globe, then wouldn't it seem to you that any god like that would be just as mad as I?" At this, Maxwell looked away guiltily, at a loss. The Major cackled manically, fully aware that he had Maxwell exactly where he wanted him. "We are the finest of the Third Reich! Do you have any idea how many people we've killed? I'm insane? What foolishness. You didn't have any objections fifty years ago. But never mind that. Try to stop me then, you self-proclaimed normal people. But unfortunately, Iscariot is not my true enemy. My true enemy is Britain, the Hellsings." At this my eyes widened. _What the hell could he want with the Hellsing organization?_ "Well, really that man laughing in the corner back there."

I didn't need to turn around to hear the familiar chuckle echoing beside me. Even so, I looked at the dark-haired vampire next me, who had been clutching his sides. Alucard straightened, his chuckles turning into full-blown laughter. "A declaration of war," he exclaimed once he'd caught his breath. "Excellent! I can't wait to destroy you again!"

At this, the Major grinned knowingly. "No matter what you do, we will never give up," he declared. "We will reverse this ridiculous situation as many times as we have to." I glared at the Major, my hatred intensifying impossibly more at the threat.

"Alucard, Seras, kill him," ordered Integra, obviously as sick of the Major's mad talk as I was. Almost immediately, Alucard drew his Jackal and shoved it in Schrodinger's face, blowing the boy's brains out. I remained expressionless as Schrodinger collapsed to the floor, his blood staining the marble.

The Major sighed. "Fine, shoot the messenger if this is what you've come to," he said. Turning to the blonde, he grinned once more. " _Auf wiedersehen, meine fraulein._ I look forward to meeting you across the battlefield." That was the last thing I heard before I was enveloped in darkness.

Suddenly, Schrodinger stood in front of me, a maniacal grin lighting up his features. "You..." I whispered in horror. "You're dead."

The blond boy's grin only widened. "Sorry, _fraulein_ , but I can't be killed quite so easily." He stepped forward and gripped me roughly. "Now, the Major's been expecting you for quite some time. You should know it's rude to keep your father waiting for so long."

Before I could respond, something wrenched deep in my gut. I collapsed to the ground in pain. _Alucard!_ I thought desperately, hoping he would somehow hear me. _Alucard, help me please!_ No answer. Another wrenching pain caused me to spasm uncontrollably.

Suddenly, the Major's words from Rio echoed in my mind. ' _Für was nützt es einem Menschen, wenn er gewinne der Welt und verliert seine Seele?_ ' As if it were a wave, the phrase crashed over me, reminding me where I'd heard it from. _For what is a man profited if he gains the world and loses his soul?_ I screamed, but it was soundless as the empty darkness overtook me.


	11. You Are Me

I was ready when she came this time. I had been sitting down with my knees pulled up to my chest when she appeared before me. In truth, I had sensed more than seen her. Glancing up at her, I remained emotionless as our eyes met. She looked like some kind of fallen angel, beautiful yet dangerous. Her eyes were kind but now I could see a sort of ice behind them.

"Hello, Cara," she greeted softly. I nodded silently at the familiar stranger unsurprised at the fact that she knew my name. "You seem to be waiting for someone." Once more, I remained silent and continued to watch her, my face an expressionless mask.

The woman seemed to realize that I wasn't going to respond. She sighed and turned away so that I could only see her profile. I remained silent as she gazed out into the distance as if there were something to see other than the dark nothing.

"He's not coming, you know."

At this, I perked up. She didn't need to explain who 'he' was; I knew exactly what she meant, and she knew that I knew. The dark-haired woman smirked, obviously pleased that she had finally gotten a reaction.

"You don't know him like I do," I replied harshly. She could say all she liked about me, but Alucard was off limits. "He'll come, and when he does, you and all your friends will regret ever messing with Hellsing."

To my surprise, she laughed. "Oh really?" she said with a patronizing smile. "My dear Cara, I'm afraid you are mistaken. You see, he will never lay so much as a finger on me, no matter how much he may want to. Though you are right about one thing," she added, looking down at me. "I don't know him like you do." She stepped forward and bent down so our faces were mere inches from each other. "In truth, I know him far better than you ever will."

I stared at her in horror. "Just who the hell are you?"

The woman's smirk sent chills down my spine. "You're a smart girl, Cara," she replied evasively. "I'll give you one guess."

"Do I get any hints?" I asked sarcastically, my annoyance surfacing for a moment; I had neither the interest nor the patience for mind games, especially now.

She seemed to consider this for a moment. "Very well," the woman answered. "I suppose that's only fair. How about this?" I raised an eyebrow, curious now. "I will allow you to see your precious vampire on one condition." The woman raised one finger to emphasize her point. "You must allow me to take control of your body."

"No way." The response was instantaneous.

The familiar stranger raised an answer, surprised at my lack of hesitation. "Not even to see him?"

"You're with Millennium," I replied simply. "Why the hell would I trust you? Besides, how do I know you won't just use me to get close to my friends and take Hellsing down?"

"You make a fair point," she said. "However, if I wanted to harm your friends, I wouldn't need your body to do it, I can assure you of that. Not to mention I can give you the one thing you've been craving since you arrived in Hellsing."

I looked at her skeptically. "And that would be...?"

"Information." My expression instantly turned attentive. "You want to know more about his past, do you not? And you wish to know who I am? Consider this, what's the expression?" She paused for a moment as she searched for the phrase. "Ah, yes. Killing two birds with one stone." Her blue eyes were filled with a cold mischief and I knew that agreeing would probably mean more trouble than it was worth.

But I needed to know.

Sighing in defeat, I agreed. "Fine. Just tell me what to do."

The woman grinned victoriously. "Just sit back and watch." Suddenly, I was back in Buckingham palace. Nothing had changed.

Well, nothing aside from the mercenary cursing in French, the British woman speaking into her phone frantically, and the group of men panicking at the table.

"Where the hell is she?!" demanded Pip. "She was right here a second ago. Cara! Cara!" He looked up at the ceiling and shouted, "Bring her back, you damn bastards!"

"I need every CCTV in the bloody United Kingdom looking for her, do you understand me?" Sir Integra was barking orders into her phone, her expression panicked. "I don't care how difficult it is, make it happen!" With that, she hung up and immediately began dialing another number.

 _Guys,_ I tried to speak. _Guys, I'm right here._

"Don't bother." Schrodinger's voice surprised me, but instead of jumping like I usually would, I turned calmly to the vampire. "Even if you could talk, they couldn't hear you."

"Hello, Schrodinger," I greeted with a kind smile; well, I didn't greet him but my mouth was moving and my voice could be heard.

"Good evening, miss," replied Schrodinger with a small bow. "I see you've managed to take control." I felt myself nod and turn to Alucard, who was watching the whole scene quietly from his place in the shadows. Suddenly, he was in front of the captain, who was still shouting at the ceiling.

"That's enough, Captain," Alucard said. His voice was low and I could tell he was fighting the urge to rip out someone's throat beneath his calm exterior. "Yelling at thin air won't help Cara."

Suddenly, Alucard was being pushed against the wall roughly by a furious Pip who had fisted Alucard's collar in both hands. I watched in horror; even if I could have moved, I would have been too shocked to do anything. The stunned silence in the room echoed the others' surprise as well. Even Alucard was surprised, though I suppose if he had been expecting the attack, Pip might not have been quite so successful.

"Don't you dare say her name!" snarled the captain. "You talk a lot of shit, you know that? Always going on about how she's yours and how you're going to protect her even if she hates you for it." Alucard's crimson eyes hardened with anger, but he remained still. I remembered something he'd said to Pip when I had been injured. _'I'm quite certain she would be extremely cross with me if she awoke to your entrails surrounding her bedside.'_ I prayed that Alucard would remember those words as well.

Not seeming to notice – or care about – the danger he had just put himself in, Captain Bernadotte continued with his verbal onslaught. "All you do is talk about protecting her, but what did all that talk come to? _Not a god damn thing_. She was taken from right under your nose and _you're_ telling _me_ to calm down?" Pip scoffed bitterly. "So, this is who the big, bad vampire Alucard really is. You're nothing but a coward. I've never cared about what you are or what you think of me because Cara loved you and you made her happy. But you swore to protect her no matter what. You _lied_ to her, and now Cara is in the hands of Millennium going through god knows what right now. So tell me, Mr. _Alucard_ ," Pip finished, his voice mocking. "Who are you to tell me to calm down?"

Alucard looked down at the shorter man, his expression unreadable. "I'm the man who will bring Cara home." In that moment, I knew that no matter where I was or what I looked like, Alucard would always find me and he would always bring me home.

"You had better," Pip said grimly, releasing Alucard. He looked up the vampire, his brown eyes filled with deadly sincerity. "Because if you don't and something happens to her, I don't care who or what you are, I _will_ kill you."

Before anyone could respond to the captain's threat, an unexpected voice echoed throughout the room. "Well, now that that's settled," said the queen with surprising calmness. "Sir Hellsing. Alucard. Destroy them. That's an order." I watched a bitter smile spread across the features of both women.

Alucard chuckled and nodded. "Yes, Your Majesty."

* * *

"We keep killing them and they just keep coming back," Walter said in an irritated tone. After witnessing Pip and Alucard's heated exchange, Schrodinger had dropped me off in Alucard's room at the Hellsing mansion. He had promised to return as soon as I called. Of course, I wasn't actually the one he'd said all of this to, but - considering it was my body – I felt more comfortable pretending he was addressing me.

The others had arrived back at the manor shortly after Schrodinger and I in order to recover from recent events. When Alucard and Walter entered the room, I didn't even bother to protest as the familiar stranger forced me to hide in the shadows; any form of resistance would have been futile and I did promise to let her drive. "You have to at least give them credit for their persistence," conceded Walter wryly, drawing my attention once more.

Alucard's dark expression did not change. "However many times they come back, we'll just keep killing them. It's as simple as that," he stated plainly. Taking a sip from his wineglass, the vampire continued, "At least it's not just the two of us anymore. Nice to have a new piece on the board."

"Actually, I've been meaning to ask you about that," Walter began.

"Yes?" prompted Alucard, his tone curious.

Walter paused for a moment, considering his words. "Why did you turn Seras into a vampire?" he finally asked. "It just seems so out of character. You understand my concern," added the old butler as if reassuring the vampire.

Alucard seemed to ponder this for a moment before answering. "It wasn't my decision; it was hers," he replied after a while. "Have you met her family yet?"

"No. She's orphaned."

The black-haired vampire seemed amused by this. "Of course she is," he chuckled. "Beneath that girlish exterior lies a fascinating and complicated creature. Abandoned to a town of death, her coworkers transformed into hungry visages of evil, a sadistic vampire hunting her down with the intention to rape and kill her." Alucard placed his wineglass down on the table beside his chair and smirked at Walter. "It was as close to hell as any mortal could imagine. And what does she do? What fate did she choose?" Suddenly, his smirk disappeared, revealing a dark grimness. "Giving up is what kills people. Those who refuse to give up are entitled their time to trample upon the weak."

"Now all she needs to do is drink blood, right?" Walter asked, almost disapprovingly.

"All in good time." Alucard nodded. "She'll drink. Eventually, she'll drink."

"And yet she's not the one you're concerned about here, is she?"

I became more attentive as Alucard stiffened at the butler's words. "She's not the one currently in the clutches of Millennium," he growled in a low voice. I could tell that Walter had struck a nerve and for a moment it seemed like the butler was pleased to have hit a sore spot. "I meant what I said to the captain. I _will_ find Cara, no matter what it takes." A small sense of pleasure surged within me. At the same time, however, I felt anger and jealousy. I could tell it was coming from the familiar stranger, though I didn't understand how I knew.

"Who is she, Alucard?" Walter echoed Sir Integra's question from back in Rio. "Why is Millennium so interested in her? Why are _you_ so interested in her?"

Alucard looked down at his hands, his dark hair falling into his face so that I couldn't see his expression. "Mina Cara Harker," he said in a near whisper. When he looked back up at Walter, his expression was grim. "You've read the stories. Don't tell me you haven't guessed it already."

Walter sighed. "So, it really is true, then." The butler ran a hand through his dark wispy hair. "I had thought, or rather hoped that..."

"It doesn't matter." Alucard's voice had taken on a hard tone. "They are very different people. Cara is not her."

"I don't care," replied Walter, his tone angry now. "If you're using that girl to try to fix the past –"

Suddenly, Alucard was in front Walter, his expression dangerous. "When," he began, his voice low, "have you _ever_ known me to dwell in the past?" Walter was too stunned at the vampire's reaction to respond. I, too, was shocked by Alucard's outburst. I had seen him lose his temper around almost everyone, but Walter was the sole exception. I was suddenly all too aware of the thick tension in the air.

Walter and I watched tensely as Alucard turned and sat down on his throne slowly. "Cara may be her descendant, but they are completely different people. She is in the past and I have no problem leaving her there."

The old butler sighed in acquiescence. "Very well," he said. "Just remember, Cara may only have been here for a short while, but she has become dear to all of us. Anyone who hurts her will suffer the wrath of Hellsing as well as the Wild Geese." Alucard nodded but did not respond to the implied threat. With that, Walter walked out.

As soon as the door slammed shut, Alucard was on his feet once more. This time, however, he made his way to a small chest beside his coffin. He opened the top drawer and pulled out a small object. When he sat back down, I realized it was an old black-and-white photograph. I could tell it was of two people, but they were indiscernible.

An eternity seemed to pass as I watched Alucard study the picture, his expression strange. After a while, he sighed and stood. Placing the photograph face up on the table beside the throne, Alucard made his way out of the room.

"Well?" I jumped in surprise. Alucard and Walter's strange conversation had caused me to almost completely forget about my current situation. The woman sounded annoyed yet amused. "Have you figured it out yet?"

I paused for a moment to consider her words. Could she be the one Alucard and Walter had been talking about? If so, I had a very good idea of exactly who this woman was, and it made my stomach turn.

"I think so," I replied carefully, making sure not to let my anxiety show. "But first, show me that photograph." I could feel the smugness radiating from the other woman as my body moved forward and picked up the picture. My heart lodged itself in my throat.

The photograph was of a man and a woman. Both were dressed in fine Victorian clothing. The woman had dark hair and was sitting in a chair, smiling at the camera with cold eyes. The man stood behind her with one hand placed gently on her shoulder. His long black hair reached past his shoulders and he had a small beard and mustache, but that somehow made him easier to recognize. I could picture the exact shade of his crimson eyes as he looked down at the woman beside him lovingly.

I felt myself move to a full-length mirror on the other side of the room. As I studied myself, I pictured myself in very different clothing than the dark pants, shirt, and combat boots I was currently wearing. "Now do you understand?" asked my reflection. I nodded, and this time my body moved. "You know who I am then?"

When I spoke, my mouth opened and my own voice came out as well. "You said it yourself, didn't you?" I laughed bitterly. "You are me." I watched as my mouth spread into a wry grin. "Hello, Mina."

Before she could respond, the door flew open. My body turned calmly despite the sudden intruder and I felt myself smirk as Mina recognized the newcomer. "Hello, Alucard."


	12. Mine

He didn't give me time to react. Suddenly, I was enveloped in soft red fabric as Alucard wrapped his arms around me, hugging me tightly. "You're here," he breathed softly, his lips pressed against my hair. As quickly as he had embraced me, Alucard pushed me away and gripped both my shoulders as he inspected me carefully. "Are you alright?" he demanded. "Did they harm you in any way?"

I felt myself nod and smile at the dark-haired vampire. "I'm quite alright, love," Mina replied using my voice. _No!_ I wanted to scream. _Alucard, that's not me! Don't trust her!_

 _Don't bother,_ Mina's voice filled my mind. _He can't hear you._ I watched, horrified, as Alucard looked me up and down before finally deciding that I really was alright. Once more, I was pulled to the dark-haired vampire, but this time he pressed his lips roughly to my own.

That was the one and only time I wanted to push Alucard off me. To my disgust, Mina responded all too eagerly, reaching up to twist my fingers in his hair.

Suddenly, it was though a switch had flipped. I felt myself being pushed against the wall roughly, and not in a good way. Alucard had one gloved hand around my throat and the other holding his prized Jackal, the barrel of which was aimed at my head. His crimson eyes were blazing with fury.

"Who are you and where is Cara?" he growled.

Fear coursed through me, but Mina merely smirked at the dark-haired vampire. In the blink of an eye, I was on the other side of the room with my hands on my hips and an evil grin on my lips. "My, my," I heard myself say. "How _did_ you know? I thought I played the part quite convincingly."

"You may look and smell like her," Alucard began, his expression smug despite his rage. "But you don't act like her, you don't talk like her, you don't even kiss like her." The dark-haired vampire laughed mockingly. "There is no one else in this world like Cara. Besides, I know how to recognize what is and isn't mine."

I felt myself stiffen at his words; Alucard had hit a nerve and his grin meant he knew it. "Yours?" Mina screeched with my voice. Before he could respond, I was running at him. Alucard smirked and I was on the ground, his hand around my throat once more.

"So," he growled, his hand crushing my windpipe. "Are you going to tell me who you are or shall I just rip out your throat right now?" I grinned despite the current situation.

"Have you really forgotten me already, my dear count?" Alucard's eyes widened as a wave of realization crashed over him. Suddenly, the pressure around my throat disappeared and Alucard was on the other side of the room, staring at me wildly. I stood calmly and dusted off my pants. "I really should thank you, you know," I continued. "If it hadn't been for your blood, I never would have been able to take back my body."

Alucard stiffened but remained expressionless. "I thought you were dead," he said, though his tone wasn't exactly sorrowful; instead he seemed annoyed by Mina's appearance.

I smiled and moved toward the dark-haired vampire, stopping just short of touching his chest. He remained stock still as I reached up and ran my fingers through his hair. His crimson eyes burned into my blue ones warily, but I continued to act as though nothing was wrong. "But I'm not," I whispered softly.

Alucard's voice was a broken whisper. "What have you done with Cara?"

The cracking sound of my hand on Alucard's cheek echoed throughout the room. I wanted to reach out and hug him, to burst into tears and apologize for the pain I had caused him. Unfortunately, Mina's hold on my body allowed me to do nothing but watch in horror.

"Cara is dead, Vladimir."

He shook his head disbelievingly. "No," he breathed. "You're lying."

I narrowed my eyes at the vampire. "I'm not," I said firmly. "Cara is dead. She's been dead for over a century."

"You're lying!" he roared, moving for my throat once more. Normally, I would have been helpless in the face of such an attack, but my newfound agility and Alucard's anger allowed me to dodge him easily.

"She was my dinner, Vlad," I teased calmly as I dodged yet another attack. "She was nothing but a street rat and I sucked her dry." Another assault had me jumping over the dark-haired vampire. He whirled around to face me but Mina had already begun speaking what we both knew would be the final blow. "As we both know, blood is the currency of the soul, and Cara was just one in a long list of souls which I devoured, all thanks to you."

Alucard seemed to have lost the will to fight. He looked down at me hopelessly but said nothing. "Be honest with yourself, Vladimir." I reached out and touched his face gingerly. "If she hadn't looked like me, you wouldn't have looked at her twice."

My heart dropped. Was Mina right? I considered the situation. The day we met, Alucard seemed like he had recognized me. Then there were all the times he had compared to a mysterious 'her'. I now knew that 'she' had been Mina, but did that mean that all those moments we'd shared were the result of some kind of twisted urge to relive the past?

"You're wrong," Alucard replied, but his voice shook and he refused to meet my eyes.

I smirked. "Am I?" I let my fingers drop from his face and crossed my arms. "Come now, love. No matter how much you may lie to yourself, you can never lie to me."

Alucard looked down at the ground, his dark hair obscuring his eyes. "I am not your _love_ ," he said through gritted teeth. Clenching his fists, he continued, "Cara is... she's different from you."

I clicked my tongue and shook my head. "Is that so?" I sighed and stepped away. "It matters not. As I said, she's long dead." Before I could continue, the sound of chuckling interrupted me. I stiffened and stepped back as Alucard's chuckles turned into full blown laughter. "Is something about her death funny to you?"

Suddenly, Alucard's face was mere inches from my own. He placed his fingers beneath my chin and tilted up my face so that I was looking directly into his eyes. "It's as you said, _my dear_." His words were harsh and sarcastic. "Blood is the currency of the soul. Cara is still in there somewhere, and I will not rest until I find her."

"I hope you're prepared to search forever," I replied haughtily. "She's given up full control. There's no chance in hell I would ever allow her to take it back."

"Then she'll do it by force." Alucard's tone was firm and he sounded certain of himself. "Cara is much stronger than you think. You have always been too arrogant, Mina; such pride will be your undoing."

I laughed and placed a hand on my hip. " _I'm_ arrogant?" I snorted and rolled my eyes. "I seem to recall a certain black-haired count who was brought down by a group of mere humans due to his pride." Suddenly, Alucard was on the floor and I was straddling him, my Colt unholstered and aimed at his head. "I am not the arrogant one here, _Alucard_ ," I snarled, spitting out the name bitterly. Vaguely, I noted that it was the first time Mina had called him by his current name.

But Alucard was no longer paying attention. His crimson eyes were locked onto my blue ones, but he seemed to be looking through me – no, through _Mina_. Ever so slowly, he reached up with surprising calmness and gently placed his hands on my own. Keeping the gun in place with hand, Alucard shifted slowly so that he was sitting up with me in his lap. The gun was now pressed against his chest, directly over his heart.

"You'll have better luck if you aim there," he breathed ever so softly. I felt my breath catch; I had never seen that side of Alucard, and I hated it. His defeated and vulnerable expression shattered my heart into a million pieces. "I know you're in there, Cara. You can win this fight."

"I already told you," I said harshly, pulling back the hammer on my gun. "Cara is dead."

"I wasn't talking to you," Alucard snarled, his expression furious once more. Then, as quickly as it appeared, his anger was gone again. His crimson eyes softened lovingly and he seemed to shift his focus. "Please, Cara." I felt tears fill my eyes as his voice cracked. "Come back to me."

Suddenly, I felt something snap within me. Mina's roar of fury in my head almost drown out the sound of the gun clattering to the floor. For a long moment, Alucard and I stared at one another in bewilderment. "Cara?" Alucard asked tentatively. I attempted a nod; only when I felt my head move up and down did I realize what had happened.

With a cry of joy, I threw myself at the vampire, temporarily forgetting about my newfound strength. Luckily, Alucard had his own considerable strength and barely moved as I leapt into his arms. Alucard placed his hands on either side of my face as his lips crashed roughly against my own. Tears of joy rolled down my cheeks as we kissed. We broke apart reluctantly and Alucard wrapped his arms around me, hugging me to his chest and murmuring that he was so sorry and that everything would be alright.

Unfortunately, the moment of happiness was short-lived. Mina's taunts echoed in my mind, drowning out Alucard's comforting words. I could feel her waiting patiently to retake control and I was certain I wouldn't have much time. _Enjoy it while you can,_ Mina said haughtily. _You can deny it all you want, but we both know the truth. If you didn't have my face, you would be nothing more than a mere human in his eyes. Just like you were that day._

I broke away with a gasp as the memories flooded me. They were incomplete, just fragments, but they filled my mind with a hazy fog. A cobbled street, a full moon; the sound of laughter as my blood was stolen from me; a dark-haired man standing over my body, disgust in his crimson eyes. I clutched my head in pain as my ears started ringing.

"Cara? Cara!" Alucard's voice reached me after a while. I looked up to see the same crimson eyes from my memories, but this time they were filled with concern. "Cara, what's wrong?"

I lurched away from him, bile filling my throat. _What the hell is happening to me?_ I coughed and sputtered as I vomited thoroughly onto the floor.

Your memories are returning, Mina answered with pleased smugness. _Now that Alucard's blood has awakened me, your self-realization was all that was needed for this to happen. You've acknowledged that you are not Mina Harker, therefore your own memories are surfacing._

 _How do I make it stop?_ The vomiting had stopped and Alucard was calling my name frantically, but I ignored him.

 _You can't_ , Mina said simply. I grit my teeth at how amused she sounded by the whole situation. _Your memories will continue to surface until you completely recover them._ I was about to ask how long that would take, but Mina seemed to read my mind. _It could continue for six months, or for thirty years. They could occur at any time, in any place and the more you fight them, the worse it will be for you._

"I understand," I said with a nod. Straightening, I turned back to the vampire. His expression was an almost comical mixture of bewilderment and concern. "I'm fine." My voice was surprisingly calm given what had just occurred. "She says that my memories are coming back."

I didn't need to explain who 'she' was; Alucard understood immediately. "I see." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "So, it's true then." I nodded calmly. "Very well."

Wiping my mouth with a handkerchief he gave me, I continued, "I don't have very much time left. I'm not strong enough to take back control completely, and I doubt she'll give me time to recover my strength." The vampire nodded and I sighed, knowing he wouldn't like the next words out of my mouth. "I need to get out of here before she takes control again."

"What?" Alucard exclaimed in disbelief. "You can't be serious!"

"As long as Mina is able to take control, I'm a danger to the people I love," I explained firmly. "I need to stay away until I'm sure I have the strength to keep her out."

"I can help you," Alucard argued. "If she takes control, I can stop her."

"Can you?"

Alucard froze at my question. He looked at me, wary confusion in his crimson eyes. "Cara," he said slowly. "Do you think that I still care for Mina?"

I sighed. The thought made my chest hurt, but my memories didn't lie, nor did his treatment of Pip and even Seras, a former human. His words from our fight in Rio came back to me. ' _Alucard, these people,'_ I'd said. _'These are humans.'_

 _'Your point?'_ Even now, his reply sent chills down my spine. The truth of the matter was that Alucard didn't care for humans. So why was he so interested in me? Only one answer made any sense, no matter how much my stomach turned at the thought of it.

"Alucard," I began softly, my eyes on the floor. "What Mina said..." I could hear his breath catch as he waited for me to continue. Finally, I looked up to meet his crimson eyes. "If I hadn't looked like her, would you have even have given me a second glance?"

For a long moment, Alucard stared at me in wide-eyed shock. I watched as various expressions ran across his face – surprise, anger, indignance, and finally hurt. "You really think that?" He scoffed. "I can't believe that you would actually consider a single word out of her mouth."

"Alucard," I said before he could speak further. "Look me in the eye and tell me the truth. Would you have looked at me twice if I hadn't had her face?"

Another long silence. Finally, Alucard sighed and opened his mouth to speak. "I –"

We both looked up as the door to Alucard's room slammed open. Standing in the doorway were Integra, Walter, Seras, and Pip. "Cara!" the captain yelled across the room. My eyes widened and I stepped back.

"I... I have to go," I said as I stared at them like a deer in headlights. I could feel Mina's restlessness growing and if she took control here, I wasn't sure that Alucard would be able to take her down. "I'm sorry." I fought back tears as Alucard and Pip both ran to grab my hand just as I disappeared from sight.

Suddenly, I was back in the darkness. Schrodinger stood in front of me, his arms crossed. "Well, _fraulein_ , did you get what you wanted?" I nodded as tears rolled down my cheeks. As I followed Schrodinger, I felt my will to fight slipping away. Alucard didn't care about me; all he wanted was Mina. If I hadn't looked like her that day, I really would be just another human in his eyes.

 _Mina,_ I called out mentally. _Are you there?_ The silence was filled with a sulking presence and I knew she was listening despite her irritation. _I want you to know that I have no intention of giving this body up._

 _Nor do I,_ replied the woman firmly.

I nodded, but then remembered she couldn't see me. _You're stronger than me right now, but understand that the day will come when I fight back. Until then however, I'll make you a deal._

I could feel Mina's attention pique at my words. _What kind of deal?_

I sighed. Hellsing was being targeted, and my body was being used to do it. I needed more information on Millennium, information I couldn't get as Cara. _You can have control of this body for now, but if you so much as lay a finger on one of my friends, I_ will _take back control, and you will never have another chance at getting this body back ever again._

Mina considered this for a while. Very well, she finally said. _We have a deal._


	13. Memory

I didn't see much of the zeppelin once we returned, not that I wanted to. As soon as we arrived, Schrodinger led me to 'our' room. I let Mina take control, barely listening as she made conversation with the warrant officer.

Just as we reached the door to our room, the now-familiar ringing in my ears was beginning to return. I barely heard Mina thank Schrodinger before closing the door in his face and rushing to a nearby wastebasket just in time to vomit into it. Only a few minutes must have passed before the vomiting stopped, though it seemed like an eternity thanks to the excruciating pain in my brain. Part of me was thankful for the choking gags so no one could hear me scream.

I stayed kneeling over the wastebasket until the pain finally ebbed. Once I was sure I wouldn't collapse I stood and walked to the bathroom. A toothbrush and toothpaste had been supplied for me. Ripping open the packaging, I brushed my teeth and splashed my face with water.

When I looked into the mirror, my expression was one of irritation. "You really need to get that under control," Mina said as I grabbed a towel to wipe my face.

"Not like I can control it," I replied with an apathetic shrug. I made my way to the bed and laid down on my side.

Mina groaned. " _Please_ tell me you're not gonna mope around forever," she said. "I refuse to spend eternity with a depressed little girl."

"Well, you don't have to worry," I answered, unfazed. "Once I figure out a way to get you out of my head, eternity won't be much of a problem for you."

"Good luck with that," retorted Mina. Her tone was unconcerned, but she seemed distracted. I remained silent, not bothering to deliver a childish reply. After a long, uncomfortable silence, Mina finally spoke, "So what did you see this time?"

I raised an eyebrow, but kept my eyes on the blank wall in front of me. "You mean you didn't see it too?"

Mina remained silent for a long time and when she finally spoke, it was with grudging admittance. "We may share a mind now, but your memories from your past life are your own. They come from a place I have no access to."

"Good to know," I replied simply. "I didn't see anything important." This was a lie; the truth was that the memory was probably one of the most important I would ever have. It was the memory of my death.

* * *

 _"Stop! Thief!" I ran into the alleyway and pressed myself against the wall as the coppers ran past. I sighed in relief and tried to catch my breath against the cobbled stone. Looking down at the stolen contraband in my hand, I grinned; the loaf of bread wasn't much but it would keep me fed for at least another week._

 _"My, my," a woman's voice said behind me. I jumped and turned around quickly, but no one was there. "A poor little street rat has fallen into my grasp. How lucky for me."_

 _"Who's there?" I called out tentatively as I tried to peer down the alley. The night had created shadows within the shadows, and my already weak eyes could barely see anything. "I'm warning you to stay away from me."_

 _The woman laughed once more and stepped out of the shadows. She was dressed in fine clothing, making me feel ashamed at my own rags. The silvery light of the full moon illuminated her porcelain skin, contrasting sharply with her black hair, which was done up and cascaded down her back in ringlets. My own mousy brown hair looked like a rat's nest, filthy and greasy and knotted. Her ice blue eyes stared straight into my muddy brown ones, piercing me with her cold gaze._

 _I stepped back as she spoke. "Poor little street rat," she said. "All alone, with no one in this world to care whether you live or die." She grinned and my eyes widened to see a pair of sharp fangs protruding from her mouth. "Let me put you out of your misery!"_

 _Before I could react, she had lunged at me. I tried to run, but succeeded only in tripping and scraping my knees on the cobbled street. The woman cackled and grabbed me by my hair. "Foolish little street rat," she hissed with glee, her eyes turning crimson. "You could have had a quick death; now you'll feel every drop of blood leave your body."_

 _I tried to scream as the woman sunk her fangs into my neck and began drinking my blood, but she covered my mouth with one hand. After a while, my knees buckled and the only still holding me up was the woman's strong grip. My eyelids felt heavy and began to close, but a new voice shocked me into alertness._

 _"Mina," the newcomer said, a man this time. "What have I told you about drinking from street filth?" Ouch. Suddenly, my head collided with the cobbled street as the woman dropped me and immediately went to her companion. I turned to look at them as he too stepped forward._

 _The man was also dressed in dark finery. He had long black hair and pale skin, but his eyes were already a bright crimson. He looked down at me in disgust as the woman – Mina, I supposed – wrapped her arms around him._

 _"Forgive me, my love," Mina apologized sincerely. "She just smelled so good and I couldn't resist." The man turned to Mina and smiled at her lovingly before placing a sweet kiss on her lips. "I'll dispose of her right now, if you like."_

 _"No," the man said, looking back down at me. "Leave her. She's nothing but scum, no one will miss her." Mina nodded and they walked off together into the darkness, leaving me to bleed out onto the cold cobbled street._

* * *

After that, I supposed I died. Except I didn't really die, more like my consciousness shifted from my own body to Mina's. It was like she said, blood is the currency of the soul, and my soul had merely been moved. Mina had been right; I was the intruder in this body, not her.

" _Fraulein_?" Schrodinger's voice broke my train of thought. I didn't even bother to ask how he'd gotten in; it was probably his own power.

"What?"

"The Major has requested your presence," he said cheerfully. I nodded and stood without a word, following him out of the room and into the hallway. This time Mina remained silent as well during the walk, probably deep in thought as to how to get me out of her head.

"Ah, _fraulein_." The Major clapped his hands together cheerfully once I walked into the strategy room. "How nice to see you again. I trust your quarters are comfortable?" I nodded silently, though my expression was wary. "Would you like some wine?"

"What do you want, Major?" I demanded, irritated with his games.

The Major held out his arms in mock innocence. "Nothing more than to make sure you are comfortable in your new home, of course. Besides, I thought you might like to watch the show." _Show?_ I raised an eyebrow but the Major merely gestured to the large screen on the wall and turned his back to me. On it was a woman who seemed to be standing on a large ship. I immediately recognized her as Rip Van Winkle, but it was her actions that piqued my curiosity.

"What is she singing?" I asked, turning to Schrodinger.

"It's Weber's _Der Freischütz_ ," he replied without looking at me. "It's her favorite."

Before I could speak further, Rip suddenly stopped singing and fiercely gripped her bayonet in terror. "What is happening?" she exclaimed breathlessly. "It's him... Please no... Oh God!" Rip screamed and out of the corner of my eye, I noticed the Major grin evilly.

"There's something coming on radar!" exclaimed one of the soldiers working at the control center. "It's not possible... Its speed is Mach 2.8, altitude 85,000!"

One of the higher-ranking officers ran towards him. "That high?" he demanded in disbelief. "What is it?"

"SR71. It's just a reconnaissance craft."

Rip's scream, however, drowned out his answer. "It's him!" she cried out.

"Report! First Lieutenant, what do you see out there?" demanded one of the soldiers. The Major smirked and suddenly I understood why he wanted me to stay and watch what was going on. I clenched my jaw. I didn't need to read Rip's mind to know exactly who 'he' was. Hellsing's dog was on the hunt, and he had caught Rip Van Winkle's scent. What terrified me more than this realization, however, was the Major's maniacal grin. _He knew this would happen._

 _Yes,_ Mina replied in my mind, twisted admiration in her tone. _He did._

"It's him!" another scream from Rip broke my train of thought. "It's the madness... I hear him... He has come for me! He charges his prey upon a steed of black iron, the stench of death left standing in his wake." Rip's voice sent chills down my spine. I could feel her fear even through the screen.

"Sir, he's diving!" reported one of the soldiers. My eyes widened in realization. _He's going to ram the ship._ Rip seemed to realize this as well, because she suddenly laid herself face up on the ship and aimed her gun up at the sky.

 _No._ Rip took aim and my eyes widened. "No," I said out loud. I tried to move forward but someone grabbed my arms, holding me back. Rip's gun fired at the same I screamed, "No!" I tried to run forward, but I was being pulled back. I screamed again as the bullet made pierced the plane once, twice, three times.

Smoke and fire surrounded the falling ship and the Major turned back to me with a smirk, but I was no longer paying attention. _You promised_ , I screamed mentally at Mina. _You promised my friends wouldn't get hurt!_

 _Oh, come_ on _,_ Mina scoffed in annoyance. _This is war, Cara. War with Hellsing. You of all people should know that all wars come with casualties. Did you really think that your friends,_ our targets _, would come out of this untouched?_

A gasp from the screen stole my attention once more. The ship was still racing towards the ship at an incredibly high speed. It was completely destroyed, held together by Alucard's will alone. I breathed a sigh of relief as Alucard smiled maniacally at Rip as he continued his descent.

Fire filled the screen once more as the ship and the plane collided. I barely noticed the arms around me disappear as I watched the scene before me in horror. "First Lieutenant Rip Van Winkle, do you know how _Der Freischütz_ ends?" the Major asked over the radio. "Kaspar, having trifled with the Black Huntsman, Zamiel, is whisked away to hell for his sins. His corpse is then thrown into the bottom of a ravine, to be eaten by wolves." I glanced over at the Major, whose grin had grown impossibly wider. "Prepare yourself, First Lieutenant, for now Zamiel comes to collect you."

The flames began to clear and dark figure stepped out of the fire. I recognized Alucard, his blood red coat torn to shreds at the end. He glared at Rip as he moved towards her, bloodlust clear in his crimson eyes. "You should know I'm in a very foul mood," he told her. Rip merely stood there trembling as he walked and held a hand out to her. "Those who dare impersonate the dead," he growled. "Are judged to join their ranks!"

I flinched. Somehow, I got the feeling that that message was aimed more towards Mina than Rip. Suddenly, bullets began raining down on Alucard as the soldiers started trying to fight back. I turned to leave, unable to continue seeing the carnage.

"Where are you going, _fraulein_?" the Major called after him. "The show is only just starting. Don't you want to see who wins?"

I glared at the potbellied man. "You're a sick and twisted bastard," I snarled. "I want nothing to do with you or your disgusting little games. Besides," I added, walking off. "I don't need to watch more of this to know who will win."

The Major called out for someone to leave me be as I stalked off, but I honestly couldn't have cared less if they followed me or not. My attention had been diverted by Mina's words. I could feel Mina stirring inside my mind, pacing nervously.

 _What the hell was that?_ Demanded Mina. _I thought we had a deal._

"Shut it," I growled, walking into my room. "Deal's off now, princess."

 _Is that so?_ Mina responded, equally pissed. _We'll see about that, Cara._ Suddenly, I jerked forward and tripped over my own feet. I tried to catch myself, but Mina pinned my arms to my sides. All I could do was watch in horror as I fell forward. I closed my eyes, but I could still hear the _crack!_ as my head collided with the corner of the bed frame, knocking me unconscious as I collapsed on the floor.

* * *

When I opened my eyes, I knew I was still unconscious. Perhaps it was the fact that I was suddenly lying on a hard-cobbled street instead of the carpeted floor of my room, or maybe it was the sight of carriages passing by me as I stood up. I turned around, shocked by the familiarity of the place.

Mina was standing behind me, her eyes glowing a vicious crimson. Her lips were curled up into a snarl which contrasted greatly with her ladylike appearance. I tried to speak, but the words were caught in my throat. Suddenly, I recognized exactly where I was: we were standing in the same alleyway from over a hundred years ago, the place of my death.

"Look familiar, Cara?" Mina hissed, stalking towards me. I tried to step back, but I tripped backwards over the curb and fell, landing on my butt. I scrambled backwards as Mina continued moving towards me. "You think you have any power here?" She cackled, a harsh, cruel sound. "You are _so_ wrong, little girl."

I opened my mouth to respond, but I was left in stunned silence as Mina snarled once more and lunged at my throat.


	14. My World

Before I could register what was happening, I had already rolled to the side and dodged Mina's attack. She landed on her feet in the exact spot I had been less than ten seconds ago. I stared at the ground in amazement at my own reflexes. _How..._

Mina growled, obviously irritated. "You are a vampire now. My body has awakened with its full potential once more and that cannot be undone. Therefore, you now have a vampire's reflexes. Perhaps they'll help you survive a few more seconds!" Mina snarled again and lunged at me once more. Instead of rolling away, however, I jumped up at the last second and landed behind her with little more than a thud.

The black-haired woman swung towards me again, but her movements were sloppy and unpracticed. A small memory came unbidden to my mind from my conversation with Alucard when he was telling about his past, about the woman I now knew as Mina.

 _'She had very little interest in fighting,'_ he'd said. _'She preferred to spend her time shopping for new dresses than sparring with me.'_

 _'She sounds boring,'_ I'd replied, wrinkling my nose.

He'd chuckled and pulled me close, kissing me softly. _'It wasn't my best moment. Eventually I'd managed to teach her some self-defense, but she was awkward on the battlefield, relying more on her powers than her own skill.'_

Suddenly, I understood exactly how to win this battle for my mind. "Mina!" I called, causing her to pause momentarily. "How about another deal? You love those, right?" I smirked as she glared at me and straightened.

"What could you possibly have that I want?" she practically spit, her face contorted into what I supposed was a smug grin.

"Alucard," I said. As I expected, Mina immediately perked up. "You and I both know that as long as I'm around, his heart is mine. But if you kill me, he'll move on, eventually, and come running back to you."

Mina placed a hand on her hip and raised one finely threaded eyebrow. "What exactly did you think I was trying to do ten seconds ago?"

"I know," I smirked. "But you suck at hand to hand." The comment earned me a glare from the black-haired woman but I didn't care. "So, I'll give you a fighting chance. Let's settle this quick and easy, the way he would want us to."

Mina nodded, understanding immediately. She smiled and suddenly we were in front of the Hellsing manor. Something cold and metallic filled one of my hands. I looked down to see my Colt shining up at me, its white handle gleaming.

I glanced up at Mina, who was now holding a revolver, and raised a brow. "Theatrics are an old indulgence of mine," she said with a shrug. "Besides, I figured you'd want to see your old home one last time."

"Don't worry," I told her firmly. "I'll see it again shortly. You won't though." Without another word, I raised the gun and pointed it directly at her, pulling back the hammer silently.

We stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity, staring each other down. I took a deep breath and aimed the gun. True, I wasn't as good as Alucard or Seras when it came to shooting, but I was confident enough in my skill to hit Mina from this distance, especially considering I now had enhanced eyesight.

Unfortunately, I never got the chance because just as I was about to pull the trigger, Mina lowered her hand, pouting. "Well this is no good," she declared in disappointment. I raised an eyebrow, prompting her, and she continued, "I need drama, theatrics! Shooting you, while satisfying, is far too dull a death for you." She grinned evilly. "How about we make things interesting?"

Before I could demand what the hell she meant, a figure appeared before me where she stood. I watched in horror as the familiar red coat and wide-brimmed hat took shape over Alucard's pale face. "But... how?" I breathed, suddenly horrified of the task before me.

Mina smirked. "Did you think you had any real power here? This is inside our head, Cara, my head. You follow my rules." I remained silent as Alucard lifted his Jackal and aimed it at me, smirking. "Now, get yourself ready." As if moving of its own volition, my hand lifted and cocked the Colt once more.

"No..." I breathed, shaking my head as tears filled my eyes.

"Just remember," Mina called, watching from a lounge chaise she'd made appear. "You wanted us to settle it this way. Now, on the count of three. One..." I continued shaking my head as the familiar click of Alucard cocking his Jackal.

"Two..." I closed my eyes. _Come on, Cara, think! There must be something I can do._ I opened my eyes and looked at Alucard. _He's not real... He's not real!_

It didn't matter though. Real or not, I could never bring myself to hurt him.

"Three." This was it. My life had ended on a simple count of three. I closed my eyes once more as the gunshot went off. I waited for the bullet to pierce my brain, killing me instantly. I would collapse on the floor in a pool of blood as Mina stood over me, cackling in victory.

Or, at least, that's what should have happened.

Instead I heard nothing but silence. I peeked open one eye at a time, certain I was already dead. In front of me was a bullet. It seemed to be frozen in the air- no, that wasn't right. If I inspected the bullet closely, I could see it rotating in mid-air, inching forward at a crawl. The image was like a slow-motion scene out of a movie. I stepped out of the bullet's way easily and looked at Alucard, who was also seemingly frozen. Time seemed to have slowed down somehow, but how I had no idea.

" _What?!_ " I fought back a groan as the all-too familiar screech echoed in my ears. I turned to look at Mina, who – unfortunately – had not been slowed down. She stared at me in shock, obviously as surprised by this turn of events as I was. "But... how?" she breathed out. "You shouldn't be able to do that! You have no power here! This is my world!"

She fisted her gloved hands and flailed them in the air. Her whole demeanor had changed into something almost... childish. Mina glared at me, but her blue gaze was no longer cold. Instead, it was filled with tears as she crossed her arms and pouted.

I returned Mina's glare, angry now. "You're wrong, Mina," I growled. "This isn't your world, it's ours. And no matter what kind of game you want to play, no matter what kind of torture you try to put me through, one thing will always be certain." Mina's eyes filled with fear as I stepped towards her with every word. "Alucard would _never_ hurt me."

As I spoke, the crimson vampire turned towards her almost robotically and aimed the gun at Mina. She shook her head, pleading under her breath. "No," she muttered. "No, this can't be... This can't be happening!"

I looked down at her, my disgusted expression reflected in her blue eyes. "Too bad he doesn't feel the same way about you." I turned away on my heel as Mina's final roar of anguish was cut off by a single gunshot.

As much as I'd like to say I continued with my bad-ass exit, it was not to be. After a few minutes of walking, I fought back a groan of irritation as Hellsing's familiar silhouette came through the horizon. I had stepped into my own personal version of Coraline and I had no way of getting out. "Please, please, please don't let there be any creepy spider people wandering around," I muttered to myself. I _hated_ spiders.

Just as I turned in the opposite direction for the _third_ time in a row, a familiar chuckle from behind me stopped me in my tracks. "Only you would find it so natural to make light of the current situation," he commented. I fought back a smile in vain as I turned to the man leaning against the fountain, his arms crossed. "You really are a mystery, _ma chérie_."

"Pip!" I squealed and ran into my captain's arms, hugging him tightly as he spun me around. "What are you doing here?" I demanded once he placed me back on the ground. Pip raised an eyebrow at me and I nodded in realization. "Oh, I see. So, you're like the Cheshire cat?"

"More like Tweedle-dee." I spun around at the comforting voice of my boss just in time to see Integra and Walter grinning at me broadly.

"Does that make you the Queen of Hearts and Walter your white rabbit, sir?" Seras questioned innocently, suddenly beside me.

Walter smiled softly. "Seras, you do realize that means you're Tweedledum?" We all laughed as Seras blushed and looked down sheepishly. As the others continued their banter, I began to look around for _him_ , my face falling in realization as the minutes passed, taking the chances of his appearance with them.

Just as I was about to lose hope, a hand was placed gently on my shoulder. I turned and looked back at Pip, barely aware of the others who were watching us. "He's waiting for you inside," he said softly. I smiled up at him in thanks and nodded. "Go on then. Your mad hatter is waiting, _ma chérie._ "

I smiled and practically raced up the steps to the manor. My heart was racing as burst open the door. The entrance was brightly lit, blinding my eyes which were now so accustomed to the darkness in which vampires traditionally lived. I blinked quickly, letting my eyes adjust to the new light as I looked around; but I didn't have to look far.

He was like a dream; I supposed he was, after all. He smiled at me and I thought to myself that he must be a Cheshire cat, even if he is a little mad. I raced toward the man in red, hugging him around the waist tightly and closing my eyes as I inhaled his scent.

"Took you long enough," he chuckled lightly. I rolled my eyes and swatted his chest playfully, not bothering to open my eyes or pull away.

"I was a little busy dealing with your lover," I reminded Alucard, but I was smiling too much to be truly angry. "I've missed you." I hugged him tighter and kept my eyes closed as I breathed in and out deeply.

Alucard chuckled and wrapped his arms around me. "I miss you too," he replied.

Suddenly, the darkness I felt was not just from my closed eyelids. I didn't bother to fight the familiar feeling as I drifted into nothing once more. This time it wasn't encasing me.

It was bringing me home.

* * *

I sat up gasping. Tentatively reaching my hand up to the corner of my temple, I panicked for a moment, feeling the dried blood in my hair. _Stay calm,_ I told myself as I padded back over to the bathroom to inspect myself. _Vampires heal incredibly well._

But I wasn't a vampire. Mina was, and I had just killed her.

My body was still vampiric, for the moment at least. I could feel it in the way I moved, in the way I saw dust particles floating in the air, in the way I smelled the blood from the cafeteria being served to the soldiers, in the way I heard one of the soldiers barking out orders to their units. German was still new to me, but the message was clear: Bring down Hellsing.

I inspected myself in the mirror, carefully washing out the blood with a cloth. The wound had healed nicely, not even leaving a scar. I walked out of the bathroom and checked the clock. I'd been unconscious for at least two hours. I brushed out my long black hair and calmly walked over to the window, but the view below me nearly brought me to my knees.

London was not London. It was all fire and blood and screaming. It was a place likened to hell- no, worse than hell. I had seen many battlefields in sand traps and the like, but this was different. The city I had come to call home, filled with the people I had come to call my family, was being burned to ash. I clenched my fist and grit my teeth. I needed to get out, but how?

The window was my first thought. We were still too high off the ground for a normal human to survive the jump even to one of the nearby skyscrapers. But, for the moment I wasn't a normal human.

 _Yeah, but we don't know how long that will last, dumbass_ , the rational part of my mind screamed. _What if we go back to normal on the way down?!_ And part of me wanted to agree. I felt fine, but there was no guarantee how long this power would last. I sighed and looked up at the moon. It was a crescent tonight, not too thin, not too wide. Almost like...

Without another thought I balled up my jacket and punched through the window. The crash was louder than expected but that was fine. I could hear the alarmed soldiers running towards me, but I was already halfway out the window. I sat on the ledge, ready to jump just as the first soldier burst through the door. He was one of the Major's lieutenants, well built, with blond hair. He had been the one to try to hold me back during my earlier outburst.

He said nothing as we stared at each other for a long moment. Finally, I nodded to him but he remained silent as he watched me slide off the balcony into the night.

Sometimes I still wonder if, knowing what would happen that night, I would still have jumped. I like to think I would have, but I am selfish. Nevertheless, I jumped down, oblivious to what would happen that night, to the sacrifices I would make, to the people I would lose. I ran through the streets of London, alight with flame, unaware that I would be running straight into Millennium's trap, or that after night I would not see Alucard for a very, very long time, if ever.


	15. Monster

Everything was on fire. As I looked upon the city that I had come to call home, I felt a strange sense of disgust. Battlefields were a common sight for me, and the gruesome sight of bodies on the pavement no longer gave me the same feeling of nausea it once did.

And yet, there was something about the sight of the blazing city that put a pit in my stomach. I felt sorrow for the familiar and unfamiliar faces of people who had nothing to do with this war, who didn't even know about the terror of the world around them. I felt hatred as I tore into every ghoul I saw, my fingers transforming into sharp claws and my fangs sinking into them as I ripped them all to pieces. At one point, I turned see my own reflection in an unbroken window.

 _Monster._ That thought echoed through my mind as I took in my own appearance. My clothes hadn't changed much, I still wore simple black combat clothes, but they were drenched in blood. My once blue eyes were now a brilliant crimson, matching the blood dripping down my chin and clawed hands. My fangs were fully bared and bloodstained. _Monster._

Suddenly, a now familiar throbbing pain filled my mind. I groaned and covered my ears with my hands as a sharp ringing pierced them. _'Monster!'_ A woman's voice screamed in my mind as I sank to my knees. ' _S-Stay away from me!'_

 _'Oh, come now.'_ It was my voice- no, Mina's voice- that spoke this time. _'Don't fight it. It'll feel good, I promise.'_

I groaned in pain, but a familiar voice cut the memory off, much to my relief. "Good boys. You defended Queen and country. Rest in peace." I nearly laughed as Integra's voice reached my ears, but her grim tone reminded me of the situation. "Time is short. Let's move on, Walter."

I stood and turned, causing both of them to look in my direction, weapons raised. "Sir Integra." My voice was less shaky than I thought it would be. "It's good to see you."

Integra didn't lower her weapon, nor did I blame her. "Is it really you? Or is it...?"

"Mina?" She seemed to flinch at the name. "No. It's me, Cara. I'm back for good this time."

"I see." Integra lowered her gun and for a long moment there was silence. "You're a vampire."

I swallowed thickly, keeping my eyes on the ground. "I... This body isn't my own, as I'm sure you've realized." My tone was bitter but factual. "The vampire side of me was dormant with Mina's memories. When she awoke, so did her vampirism. Now that she's gone, I don't know how long it'll last, if it'll even go away at all."

"I see." Another long silence.

The sound of ghouls nearby caused us all to turn and Walter frowned. He opened the back door and motioned to the inside of it. "Get in." His voice was rushed and firm and neither of us had any care to argue. Soon we were speeding down the street towards Hellsing Manor, where I could only hope Alucard was waiting. For some reason, however, the thought put a pit in my stomach and I felt dread instead of joy at the idea of seeing him. Our last meeting drifted through my mind and I frowned. When we met once more, who would Alucard be looking for? Me, or Mina?

A voice through the radio cut off my train of thought. Integra seemed to stiffen at hearing it, and I imagined it was someone she knew. "Attention all soldiers. Attention all soldiers. Attention... anyone." The man sounded tired and desperate. I wondered how he had even managed to gain control of the radio waves in this chaos. "This is Vice Admiral Penwood speaking from the British Security Special Command Center. _"That explains it,_ I thought. _These Brits don't let anything out of the government's control._ "I don't even know if there is anyone left to receive this message. This facility will soon fall. The monsters are almost upon us, and through the last of our defenses." My eyes widened, but I felt little surprise. The Major was ruthless; it was only natural he would succeed this quickly. "I now deliver the final orders from this facility to whomever is listening to this transmission. Keep fighting. Do your duty."

Suddenly, a loud explosion from over the radio made me jump. I glanced over at Integra, but she hadn't moved, still listening intently. I heard footsteps, followed by a German accent. "You put up quite a fight, you fat blood sack." _No._ I fought the urge to growl, but was soon enraptured by the sound of chuckling. "You think this is funny, do you? Pathetic."

"Pathetic, am I?" Penwood spat back, still laughing. "This coming from an undead maggot? 'Course it's bloody funny." His voice was no longer shaking. It had a sort of confidence and pride to it. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Integra smiling softly. "Farewell, Integra Hellsing. It was an honor and a privilege."

"No!" The German sounded panicked now. "Put down the switch!" The sound of gunfire surprised me, but once again Integra never reacted.

Penwood groaned but he maintained his confident tone. "Never! I do not take orders from swine like you." A second explosion sounded, even louder than the one before it, but I was ready this time. The radio cut to static and I felt a tear running down my cheek.

"Wipe your eyes, Cara." Integra's voice surprised me but I nodded and did as she said. "Walter."

The butler immediately turned his gaze to the rearview mirror. "Yes ma'am?"

"Faster!"

Not one to disappoint, Walter immediately slammed on the pedal, the car revving furiously in response as we picked up speed. No one said anything as Walter weaved through the crowds of undead, running them over like they weren't even there. Suddenly, he skidded to a stop, causing both of us to jerk forward.

Integra was the first one to speak. "What is it?"

Walter was silent for a long moment. He was staring out into the flames down the road, his eyes narrowing. I followed his gaze, using my vision to see what he saw. In the distance I spotted a familiar figure, and the pit in my stomach grew. "Sir Integra, please take the wheel of the car and find another way across town. Cara, I believe you'll reach the manor faster if you run from here."

"What are you doing?" I demanded as he climbed out of the car. Despite my protests, I did as he said; Walter's tone was sterner than I'd ever heard before.

"Take the car and go, as fast as you can." I could hear his heart racing as the figure drew closer. "Do not try and find me, and no matter what do not look back."

My eyes widened. "Walter..." I whispered softly.

Soon, the figure was close enough even for Integra to see. It was the silent soldier, the one who had watched me escape without a word. "The way I am now, I don't know how long I'll be capable of holding out against that man."

Integra stepped out of the car silently. She moved to the front seat, but paused before climbing in. "Walter... Live through this. Consider that an order. Understand?" Her gaze was cold, but I could tell she was holding back emotion.

"If you insist, ma'am," Walter replied, not looking back. Without another word, Integra climbed into the front seat and peeled back onto the main road. I took to the rooftops, following her, but it turned out Walter was right. Soon enough, Hellsing Manor was in my sight, Integra far behind. I could see soldiers in the windows, members of the Wild Geese cheering wildly as I ran past them. I grinned wildly and followed my nose to one of my favorite smells.

He was waiting in the control room when I arrived, leaning against the control panel with his arm crossed. I stopped at the doorway, staring in disbelief. For a moment, I didn't believe he was real. He grinned at me, his green eyes filled with mischief. "Well, look what the cat dragged in." My eyes filled with tears and I ran forward as he opened his arms, embracing me warmly. "Good to see you, _ma chérie_."

"I'm sorry," I sobbed into Pip's chest as I hugged him tightly. "I am so so sorry."

"Shhh." Pip rubbed my back comfortingly, burying his face in my hair. "It's alright, _ma chérie_. You're back now, that's all that matters."

I nodded and sniffled, pulling away. "Where's Seras?"

"On the roof." Seras' chipper voice crackled through the radio at Pip's waist. "I'm glad you're back, Cara." I smiled at her cheerful and warm tone. "Things weren't the same without you."

"I'm glad to be back. I've missed all of you." I grinned at Pip, but my mood soon turned serious. "Is he...?" I trailed off, but Pip knew what I meant. He shook his head, his expression grim. I felt the pit in my stomach grow as I recalled the explosion on the aircraft carrier. _Alucard couldn't be... No._ I shook my head, pushing the thought from my mind before it could completely form. _This is Alucard we're talking about. A silly explosion wouldn't do much more than leave a scratch._ Before I could speak further, several loud explosions sounded. I turned to the television screens to see several explosions taking place mid-air. Missiles. "Millennium."

Pip nodded and sat in one of the chairs, propping his feet up on another one as I sat beside him. "24 for 24, _ma chére_." I raised an eyebrow at the nickname, but Pip ignored my look. "Your new equipment is nothing to scoff at. The Harkonnen II 30-millimeter semi-automatic cannon," he boasted, grinning broadly at me. "Maximum range, 4 kilometers; gross weight, 345 kilos." I nodded, thoroughly impressed. "We're pulling out all the stops against these Krauts, aren't we, _ma chére_?"

"Mr. Bernadotte," Seras replied as we watched her take aim, "would you please stop calling me ' _ma chére_ '? I have a name, and it's Seras." I shot another smirk at Pip and he rolled his eyes, though I noted a pink tint to his cheeks.

"Apologies, _ma chére_ ," he chuckled and this time it was my turn to roll my eyes. "Tell me," he began, lighting a cigarette. "Can you see London right now?" Suddenly, his tone turned serious.

"Of course," she replied.

I frowned and kept my eyes on the ground. "Piccadilly Circus, SoHo, and Covent Garden are nothing but ashes," I commented. "The London we knew is gone, replaced with this hell."

For a long moment, we were all silent. Pip was the first to break the silence, taking a puff from his cigarette. "I can't stand London – never could. It always seemed like such a stuffy town. We never saw eye to eye, ol' London and me." He looked at me as he spoke, as if thinking of a fond memory. I smiled, guessing which one he had thought of. "But the boys would always drag me out to this one cabaret."

"The beer was cold, and tasty," I recalled fondly, smiling to myself. "Which is good, because the only thing dumber than the bartender were those jokes of his."

Pip chuckled and nodded. "Or we'd go whoring, at this cathouse filled with the ugliest girls you've ever seen."

I laughed. "I kept having to barge in and cause a scene to drag you boys home."

"We always came home though." We both smiled sadly. "But, you know, they were all nice to us. And they had the saddest eyes..." For a moment, we looked away, then Pip started again, his tone cheerful. "Then there was the lady with the place on Versailles Road."

"You never ordered fish and chips, but it's all she'd serve you," I chuckled. Pip nodded along, smiling. "She'd say, 'Here love, have a taste of some right proper British fare.' Every time."

Pip smiled. "I wanted to tell her it was too greasy, I couldn't eat it. But I didn't want to offend her. So, I choked it down, bite by bite." We both smiled at the memory before returning to our grim expressions. "I'm not really going to miss this London," Pip admitted, taking another drag of his cigarette. "But the people who lived here..." He nodded, his expression turning dark. "That bartender, and the whores, and the fish and chips lady... This pissing match was never theirs to lose." Once more Pip's expression relaxed. I considered his words. He was right. The truth was, in most wars, everyone involved knew they were going to war. But this... this broke every rule of war. "That little major and Section 13, the last battalion... Even Hellsing itself meant nothing to them. But now, they're all dead. Corpses feeding on each other. And that is something I just cannot abide." His face grew angrier than I'd ever seen it.

Leaning forward, I placed my hand over his. "Let's avenge them," I told him firmly, my gaze determined as I looked into his eye. "You, me, and Seras."

He smiled and nodded, speaking into the radio. "Do it. Blast them clean out of it the sky."

"Yes, sir," Seras nodded, taking aim. "For those who've died tonight... and for London."

The blimp drew closer as we watched with anticipation. "Now, _ma chére_!" Pip's voice turned harsh as he barked out his orders, but I knew his ire wasn't aimed at Seras. "Target the enemy dreadnaught! Fire upon my mark!" Seras took aim and we waited for a moment. I opened my mouth when I saw the blimp's guns take aim, but Pip spoke first. "Fire! Hit those Nazis! Send them down... into the pits of hell." The captain continued his tirade as she let loose a hail of bullets on the enemy. I grinned, watching the blimp begin to fall out of the sky, but my eyes widened when I saw the way it was turned.

Without hesitation I grabbed the radio out of Pip's hand. "Seras, get out of there!" I ordered. "They're going to crash land!"

"No," Seras replied, her voice filled with determination. "They aren't." Suddenly, she fired what looked like two huge missiles straight at the blimp. We all stared, wide-eyed, as they struck the blimp, explosions going off throughout the enemy ship.

"Those are the Harkonnen's incendiary grenades?" I breathed in awe.

Pip nodded, but he seemed even more starstruck than I was. " _Mon Dieu_... They are so big!"

Despite myself, I smirked. "Bet you'd never thought you'd have to say that, huh captain?"

Pip grinned and rolled his eyes. I could hear the men chuckling through the radio. "Welcome to the UK, assholes," one of the men said as the blimp crashed into the hills of the lawn. We smiled at the whooping and cheering that followed.

"We're not done." Seras's voice sobered us up enough to deliver the next orders.

"You heard her, ladies," Pip spoke into the radio, his tone not quite harsh but not kind either. "Don't call it a night yet. They're still coming." We continued watching as the vampires stood from the wreckage of the burning blimp, the Wild Geese muttering in disbelief. "What did you expect, _la gare_?"

The men muttered in response, but I took the radio. "Now isn't the time to complain, boys. We already knew they were tougher than we're used to. Just remember," I paused, looking grim. "Those aren't people... They're monsters."

For a long moment, there was silence. Eventually, however, Seras spoke. "What now?"

"Fall back and reload, _ma chére_ ," Pip ordered quickly.

"Right!" Seras dropped her gear with a loud clatter and ran off the roof.

"Alright, Wild Geese." The captain grinned and propped his feet up on the control panel. "It's time for us to take the stage. No more foreplay. These Nazis want it rough, and I'm feeling generous." I rolled my eyes at the innuendo. _Same old Pip,_ I thought with a grin. _Even surrounded by vampire Nazis, he never loses his smile._ "Let's give them a wild night. Lock and load, men! These creatures... They are vampires, _n'est-ce pas_? They're stronger and faster than any man alive. And they'd storm heaven itself for a juicy goose dinner. To them, we're marionettes, wobbling on strings. They know the moves we make before we do. They'll dodge our bullets and take off our heads before we even realize we've missed. _Ma chéres_ , does that about sum it up?" Seras and I nodded.

I kept my eyes on the ground as the bullets started flying. Pip's words hit me harder than I cared to admit. ' _They'd storm heaven itself for a juicy goose dinner_.' I was now one of those things we were fighting. I had my self-control, for the moment at least, but what would happen if that control faded? What would happen when I got hungry? Would I feast on the Geese? On Pip?

As if sensing my concern, Pip placed a calloused hand over mine. I looked up to see him smiling down at me. "It will be okay, _ma chérie,_ " he told me firmly. "We are _fabian_. Nothing will ever change that." I nodded and sniffled as tears filled my eyes. He groaned and pulled me into a hug. "Don't cry, _ma chérie_. Not yet. When we win, when we put these bastards in the ground where they belong, then you can cry tears of joy." Once more, I nodded.

We stayed like that for a moment, but the sound of explosions cut off the moment. We both pulled away to look at the cameras and Pip frowned. "They got wise..." Before I could ask what, he meant, the captain grabbed the microphone and spoke, "Hit it." I watched, grinning as land mines began going off beneath the Nazis' feet. "Like that?" Pip smirked." It's what you get for underestimating me."

"Your men... _booby-trapped_ the yard?" Seras's disbelieving voice crackled over the radio and we both chuckled.

"'Booby-trapped'?" Pip laughed. "You make it sound so tawdry. Serves them right for charging in. If our foes are going to play dirty by turning vampire, the least we can do is try to even the odds." I rolled my eyes but my smile stayed in place as Pip turned to me, bragging, "Sixty claymores packed with blessed ball bearings, all detonated at once. Let's see them try to dodge that."

Seras scoffed but I took the radio in an attempt to explain. "We are not the greatest fighting force, Seras," I told her, though my tone was more nonchalant than it probably should have been. "Engaging the enemy in the open is such a messy affair. This is more our speed."

"Third floor grenadiers, fire!" Seras didn't get a chance to answer before the captain had the radio out of my hand, barking orders into it, alternating between encouragement and commands. "Constant bombardment, men! Keep those leeches pinned to the dirt! That's it! Tear that perimeter to shreds! Rifle squads, concentrate all your fire into one spot at a time. Anything twitches, you shoot!"

"Captain!" One of the boys' voices sounded over the radio. "We've halted the enemy's advance," he reported confidently. "They're pinned down behind those hills. Fuckers aren't moving an inch."

The captain chuckled and shook his head. "Oh, they'll come out eventually, but for now this will do. If we keep out of range... we win by default. We play a very high-stakes game, but the rules are simple. If those musty old Krauts get inside, it's over. We don't stand a chance in close combat." I frowned at his words, but I knew was right. With their speed and strength, there was no way we could possibly win in a hand to hand fight.

"So, you don't think they'll retreat?"

I took the mic this time. "One would expect," I told them simply, my voice grim. "Any other night, I'd say, 'Without a doubt. They will run.' But these things aren't afraid of death." I looked at Pip solemnly. "They _are_ death."

For a long moment, there was silence. No one said anything as the sound of screams came through the television screens. Then, it happened.

"Holy shit..." Another one of the soldiers yelled. "What the hell is that thing?!"

Immediately, both Pip and I were sitting up, our full attention on the soldiers. My eyes searched the cameras, but I saw nothing out of the ordinary. "Sit-rep!"

"Hey, you guys..." Someone else paused, his voice trembling with fear. "Have you lost your fucking minds too?"

"Talk to me! Someone tell me what the hell is going on!" Pip ordered frantically. "God damn it!" I stood without a word and tugged at Pip's shoulder, motioning for him to follow me back upstairs.

"What the hell?" Pip roared as he burst open the door. "Resume fire now!"

"Pip." I stared out the window, frozen in fear with the rest of the men. "Look." I pointed at the newest development, my hand trembling.

I heard the captain gasp. " _Mon Dieu_..." he said in a shaky breath. "Nobody said they could do... this!"

I was too shell-shocked to respond. All I could do was watch in horror as one of the Major's generals, now a giant, reached down through the roof of the manor, her giant hand crushing the men.

* * *

 **Mon Dieu:** My God

 **La gare:** This term literally means "the train" or "the train station". I tried looking it up, but all I found was an urban dictionary definition which didn't really seem to make sense. If any of you know what this means, feel free to comment or message me, I'd really appreciate it. I transcribe it straight from the Hellsing dub on Funimation, so it's possible the captions may be wrong. Thanks!

 **N'est-ce pas:** The literal translation means "is it not", but it's read more like, "They are vampires, no?"

 **Fabian:** Family


	16. Gather the Flock

I was frozen. All around me, my comrades were screaming in pain and fear and I could do nothing but watch in horror as the giantess, who I vaguely recognized as Zorin Blitz, tore them apart. My heart pounded in my ears, but it wasn't nearly loud enough to drown out the men's screams. I heard Seras yelling something, but I was too caught up in my own helplessness to notice.

It was only when Seras was in front of me, my face snapping to the side. I heard the crack of her hand hitting my face before I felt the burn of my cheek. "Snap out of it!" Seras ordered, shaking me. "You can see it too, can't you?!"

 _See it..._ I frowned, glancing up at the giantess, but to my surprise I saw nothing. The roof was in place as if nothing had occurred. I glanced around me. The men were still screaming and writhing in pain, but there was no blood, no wounds to be seen on any of them. "What the hell?" Looking around once more, I felt my vision sharpen. I looked out the window and bared my fangs. "That bitch... Seras, take care of her. I'll deal with the boys."

Seras nodded and we both took off. I fired at incoming ghouls while she took aim. Just as she fired, Zorin looked up at us. Her eyes widened as I smirked at her, the bullet grazing the side of her face.

With that, the screaming stopped. I watched as the Wild Geese looked around, glancing at each other, then themselves. "An illusion?" Pip exclaimed from behind me. I turned to look at his indignant expression. "That gargantuan whore wasn't real?!"

Suddenly, another soldier called out. "We've lost the front of the estate!" Just as he did so, however, a ghoul burst through one of the windows at the men. My body reacted before my mind could register what was happening. I ran towards the ghoul, picking up a fallen gun. Just as I reached them, I jumped into the air, spinning as I pressed the gun to the ghoul's head and fired. His body hit the ground just as I landed. _Definitely need to remember that trick,_ I thought to myself with a grin.

Pip, however, wasn't so pleased. "Let's gather the flock," he said grimly.

I nodded and grabbed a radio, speaking quickly. "Whoever's alive to hear this, fall back to my position. Keep shooting, though," I grinned at Pip. "Make those bastards work for it. Bring all the grenades and plastique you can." Seras and I both looked at the captain expectantly. "Sir?"

"We are going to set up barricades here." The men nodded at his orders and set to work. "Dig in as best we can and fend them off. While you, _mademoiselle_ ," Pip smirked mischievously at Seras. "Go make their acquaintance. Reduce them to nothing but Nazi carrion."

The blonde vampire nodded and saluted him, her shoulders set with determination. "Yes sir!"

"You and Cara are the aces up our sleeve," Pip told her grimly. "Remember, the life of every man in this room is in your hands."

I frowned slightly and looked away, feeling as though I was intruding on a private moment. _Way to lessen the pressure, captain,_ I thought to myself. Even though it was true, I wasn't sure I was up to being depended on like that. As a member of the Wild Geese, there was no need to be singled out in such a manner; we were a team, and we worked together to achieve a goal as equals. As a medic, I was accustomed to the men relying on me to treat their wounds. If they died, it was because I had done everything I could, and everyone knew it. But Pip had just placed on me more pressure than he had ever felt. The lives of my friends, my family, were depending on me. If I failed, we would all die.

Suddenly, a loud yelp broke my train of thought. I looked up, instantly pulling back the hammer of my gun, but I paused as soon as I realized what had happened. Seras was rubbing her butt, looking distressed as one of the men held up a hand shamelessly. "In case I die," he explained, grinning like a little boy who knew he had eaten sweets before dinner but was too full to care.

Before the others could comment, the captain suddenly jumped up, his eyes filled with urgency. "Ah, I almost forgot the most important part! Seras!" His tone was stern and frantic, causing the blonde to look up immediately.

"Yes sir!"

"You must close your eyes!" Seras did so without hesitation, but I was watching the mischievous captain carefully. He leaned in and closed his own eyes, puckering his lips. Unfortunately for him, he got no farther thanks to a scolding yell from me.

"Captain!"

Seras eyes snapped open and she squeaked, pushing him away. Also unfortunate for the captain was the fact that the vampire was too flustered to control her strength, so he went flying into a wall. The men laughed as Pip stood and dusted himself off as if nothing had happened. "Well, enough lollygagging," he coughed out sternly. "Let's go!" Seras nodded and turned away, but Pip called out to her once more. "Seras, _ma chére._.." Pip paused, as if uncertain of what to say to her. Finally, he seemed to settle on something and smiled. "Come back to me. That's an order."

I smiled as the blonde woman nodded, blushing lightly. "Yes, sir!" She cleared her throat and saluted once more. "Give 'em hell!" With that, Seras ran off to face our enemies.

"That is a hell of a girl," one of the men commented once she was gone.

"Of course she is." I smiled at them mischievously. "Only a girl like that could capture the captain's hea-" My words were cut off as I suddenly started coughing.

"Cara!" Pip yelled from beside me, but his voice was muffled. I staggered forward, but his arms wrapped around me, catching me as I fought for air. Something was dripping out of my mouth, but I couldn't tell what it was. I shakily lifted a finger to my lips, but when I examined my hand, my vision was too dim and blurry to register. It was only after the taste registered in my mouth that I understood – I was vomiting blood.

"Cara, stay with me. We're going to get you out of here." I tried to respond, but my words were caught in my throat, drowned by my own blood. Drowning – that's what was happening to me. I was drowning in my own blood. If I could have laughed, I would've; the very thing that was meant to sustain me was now killing me, strangling me slowly. My eyes began closing slowly, fatigue setting in. I tried to fight it, but in the end, darkness enveloped me. The last thing I heard was Pip screaming my name.

* * *

Once again, I was in darkness. I looked around with a sigh. "Oh, come _on_ ," I groaned. "Not this shit again." Suddenly, an all-too-familiar cackle sounded all around me. I turned to see Mina standing behind me, her dress soaked in blood. Her face was mangled, a large hole in her cheek, digging all the way into her jaw. "No," I breathed, stepping back shakily. "I-It can't be..."

"Oh, but it is." Mina bared her fangs at me, a bullet balancing on her tongue. Suddenly, bright red eyes appeared in the darkness behind her. First one pair, then two more, until I was surrounded by glowing red eyes, all glaring at me with malice. "And this time, dear Cara," she added, grinning as dozens of women stepped into my view, all of them with fangs bared and hatred in their crimson eyes. "I brought friends."


	17. The Final Stand

"Don't you see now, my dear?" Mina laughed as the women lunged at me, growling and hissing. I moved as quickly as possible, thanking my instincts as fighter as well as a vampire. "You are not the first, and you will most certainly not be the last."

I tried to respond, but a claw across my cheek cut me off with a hiss of pain. "You devoured all these women?"

"Well, of course," she cackled. "I had the quite the style back in my day. I was even nicknamed by a local newspaper!" Mina laughed again, and I could see the blood dripping through the hole in her cheek. "You are not special, Cara. You're a nobody stealing my body. Now I'm taking it _back_." She pounced, pinning me down with her hand at my throat.

I glared up at my doppelgänger with a mix of hatred and despair. I tried to struggle, but the other women held me down. _I can't die here. I won't. I won't lose to her._

"Give it up, little girl. Your infatuation is nothing. You died a rat and have returned a thief. You will get a thief's reward!"

" _Enough_!" Everything stopped. The women froze, not daring to move a muscle. Even Mina stood still, terrified to face the owner of the booming voice behind me. "Step away from the girl." The ladies obliged. I stood, keeping my eyes on Mina as she moved towards him. The women encircled us, but they no longer cared about me. Mina was right; blood is the currency of the soul. We had all died and come here. Now we all shared a common trait: every single one of us was madly in love with him.

I had just been lucky enough to win when Mina woke up.

The though struck a chord in me. I stepped back, my knees buckling a little. He stepped towards me, but I managed to choke out one word. "Don't." Just like that, he himself seemed to freeze, his only sign of life being the crimson eyes that studied my every move. Mina watched me as well, but she stayed by his side. _What a pretty picture they make_ , I thought, gasping for air I didn't really need. _How perfect they are for each other._

And what was I? An intruder. A stupid little girl playing house in a body that wasn't mine with a man who loved someone else.

And how he loved her. I could see it in the way she seemed to fit perfectly at his side, in the way their movements complimented one another's. They didn't need to speak or look at each other to know what the other was thinking. They had passed that point long ago. She was his and he was hers. Hers. Not mine. I just borrowed him for a time. Looking at them, I understood it all. They were the immortals, and I was an insignificant pawn in the game who had gotten a little too big for her britches. I would be gone from his memory soon enough, and that would be that.

"Cara!" I snapped out of my self-pitying daze at the sound of a familiar voice. It wasn't his, though. This voice was male as well, but French. _Pip._ He sounded worried, panicked even. "Cara, wake up!" My body felt like it was being shaken vigorously.

I turned towards the sound, but was immediately stopped by Mina. She bared her fangs, smirking at me. "Not this time, brat. My body."

"I said that's enough." He spoke again and Mina immediately paused, hesitant. I didn't turn around. I didn't want to see him again. Not the way he was with her. Even his voice was different. He was colder now, more distant. He wasn't doing this for me. He was just trying to diffuse a situation before my body – her body – was destroyed.

It enraged me more than anything else. I reached forward, grabbing the vampire by her throat. She clawed and hissed at me, but I moved quickly, not reacting or hesitating. In one swift move, I pulled her heart from her chest and ripped off her head, tossing each one in a different direction. The women hissed and cowered, disappearing in a wisp of smoke.

Silence. My hands dripped blood, and I was panting heavily, but I didn't turn around. I knew he was still there, still watching me carefully. Of course he was. He was _real_. "Cara, I-"

"Don't fight my battles for me." I snarled, keeping my back turned. "Especially if you aren't actually fighting them _for_ me." He said nothing. "And get out of my head."

* * *

When I opened my eyes, everything had changed. We were in one of the meeting rooms, and I was leaning against a chair. I could make out Pip's worried expression above me in the dim candlelight. I shifted a little and he immediately seemed to relax. "Welcome back to the land of the living, _ma chérie_."

I flashed him a small smile as I stood, placing a hand to my head. "Ugh, this is worse than a hangover..." I looked around to see the men watching me carefully and turned to Pip, whose face had turned grim. "What?"

"You collapsed, _ma chérie_. We had to drag you here. Will you be okay to fight?"

I nodded, running a hand through my hair. "Yeah, sorry about that. I should be good to go for a while."

"Good." Pip nodded and stood. He looked like he was about to say something else when an explosion rocked the room, sending everyone to the ground. One of the men who had been particularly close to the door fell back, cursing. "Sons of bitches..." the captain cursed. "They got us good!"

I immediately ran to one of the injured men. "We're losing him!" I called out. "Come on!" Immediately, the others began reacting. Strangely, this made me feel better. I was back with the Wild Geese. Things were the way they had always been.

"Dammit... Throw chairs onto the pile! All of them!" ordered one of the others. "Hurry it up guys... Barricade's not gonna hold for long..."

Pip helped me gather wounded, smiling at me bitterly. "Just like old times, _ma chérie_."

Before I could give him a quick retort, however, one of the soldiers climbed onto the barricade, firing wildly. "Come and get it, you assholes!"

The captain turned abruptly, yelling at the man, "You idiot! Get down from there!" But it was too late. We watched as he was gunned down. Pip cursed under his breath, grabbing the gun to return fire at the Nazis.

"God, we're all gonna die here..." The men began to argue amongst themselves, panic spreading. "Even if we surrender, they're just gonna torture the shit out of us, then eat us alive! It's over!" Pip and I ignored them, barking out orders.

"Whatever ammo's left, hand it out!"

"Here," one of the men said, handing me two magazines. "This is it. We're out of silver bullets." He shrugged apologetically. "Damn near out of regular ones, too."

Another soldier sobbed out. "I take it back, sir. I didn't mean it! I don't wanna die!" Some of the others nodded, sharing the sentiment as they nursed their wounds. I sighed and looked at Pip, gesturing for him to say something, but he seemed distracted and annoyed by something else as he loaded his gun.

"Good, we are in agreement," he snapped, turning to fire at the enemy. "Now stop yelling in my damn ear!" He fired again, ducking for cover almost immediately.

I sat beside him, panting a little despite the grin on my face. "Remember that airfield in Uganda?" I chuckled softly, turning to fire then ducking back down. "We were pinned down. I thought we were done for. And then the cavalry came riding in." My eyes drifted to the soldiers laying around, some wounded, most half dead if not dead already. "Somehow, I don't see that happening this time."

"Don't give up just yet." The captain grinned, lighting another cigarette. "Seras is coming. I'm sure of it. Bet my life on it!"

Just as he spoke, an even larger explosion rocked the room. We flew forward, shrapnel flying through the room. "Don't go gambling any time soon..." I groaned.

Pip merely grunted in response, standing before helping me up. "I'm getting damn sick of those rockets..." His face was bloodied, hair falling into his face. "How many more until they run out, eh?" He winced and my eyes moved to his abdomen, growing wider. Two shards of wood were lodged in his stomach, but he ignored my attempts to inspect further. "Damage report, now! How many wounded? What are we looking at?" He turned, eyes going wide at the sight of one of the men. We both ran to the man in a panic.

The soldier had been ripped apart in the blast, left with only the upper half of his body. I placed his head in my lap, trying to make him comfortable. "Stay with me!" Pip ordered desperately. "Don't you fucking die!"

"Pip..." My tone was soft but insistent. I placed a hand on his arm, calming the captain.

"Oh, God I'm exhausted... I'm just gonna close my eyes..." the man choked out.

Pip looked up at me, uncertain. I nodded grimly, keeping my hand on his arm. "Go on," he sighed. "You've earned it. I'll see you soon." He gave the soldier a half smile as the man closed his eyes, slipping into death.

No one said anything else for a long time. We all stared at the gaping entryway, waiting for the onslaught of Nazis. Some of the men grew restless, muttering to one another. Pip leaned against the wall, supporting himself with one of the rifles.

Suddenly, a barrage of gunfire exploded near the enemy, downing them two at a time. The men turned to look at Pip, who grinned and attempted to stand. "Of course she's here..." he laughed. "I told you she'd come... _ma chére_ is reporting for duty. Might as well smoke 'em if you've got 'em ladies. Time for the main event!"

As he spoke, Seras screamed, falling to her knees. "Seras!" I called out as the lieutenant attacked her, slashing off her arm and then her eyes. I tried to run forward, but Pip pulled me back, moving towards her like a madman.

"Now, die!" Lieutenant Zorin screamed, swinging her scythe at Seras's head.

I screamed, but it was quickly cut off by Pip, who blocked the blade with his rifle. "You first, bitch!" he yelled, blocking her blows. Zorin roared in anger just as Pip knocked her across the face with the butt of the rifle, sending her sprawling back. I ran to help him, firing at Zorin until she lay across the floor, dead.

"Captain, hurry up! The mansion's a loss, we gotta go!" I called out to him. He nodded, bending down to pick Seras up and carry her back with us. I moved ahead, watching out for enemies. Suddenly, I stopped, hearing steel cutting through air behind me. Pip grunted and I turned, a scream caught in my throat at the sight before me.

Pip was frozen, obviously on the verge of the collapse. His eye was wide and his mouth was spewing blood. My gaze went down to the curved blade protruding from his abdomen. It slid away as the captain fell forward, Seras falling a few feet away to reveal Zorin Blitz holding her scythe with a triumphant grin over the body of my captain.


	18. My Captain

"Pip!" I screamed, running towards him. Seras tried to look around, still blinded. I could hear her calling out to us, but everything sounded far way. "Pip, oh god... Pip..." I kicked away the scythe, kneeling beside him. He leaned back against the wall, his hair covering his face.

My hands went to the wound, but he pushed them away, shaking his head. "Don't waste your time, _ma chérie_." He smiled bitterly as his gaze moved to Seras. "Jesus... what a bloody pair."

"What'd she do?!" Seras demanded, looking around in a panic.

"Zorin... She..." I shook my head, unable to speak. "The captain... He's..."

The captain chuckled, but I said nothing, merely watching the exchange. _This is wrong. Everything about this is wrong. This wasn't supposed to happen_. "You come charging in to save me," Pip grunted, still smiling. I could tell he was in serious pain, but he never stopped smiling. "And now I have to save you. What the hell..."

"Pip..." I whispered, but he didn't respond, merely lighting a cigarette. He was getting blurrier as the moments passed, and it was only when I looked down to see Seras grip his pant leg that I saw the tears falling. "Pip, no..."

"Why didn't you run away?" Seras tried to look up at him, but he grabbed her by the hair, pulling her forward for a rough kiss. I looked away, trying to give them their moment. _They should have more moments... They shouldn't be suffering like this!_

And for what? So that the Major could have his fun? So that Alucard could slaughter some Nazis and relive the glory days? They were pawns in this cruel and twisted game, just like me. Rage bloomed in my chest and I turned back towards Zorin. _I am done being played._

"Hey bitch!" I called out to the lieutenant, my hands curling into fists. Images of Pip flashed through my mind. The day he saved me, our first fight together, all our time training together. Tears streamed down my cheeks, but I didn't care. "You killed... my captain."

"Just breaks your heart, doesn't it?" Zorin smirked, moving closer. "He was a bug, buzzing around my face." She placed her hand on her hip and I growled, a low feral sound. "That's why I had to swat him down, like a gnat."

I hissed. "You bitch..." I stepped forward, but quickly froze in my tracks at the sight of red glowing eyes behind her. _More of them? But we killed them!_

"By the way..." she said, breaking me out of my thoughts. "If you thought you killed all my men in the mansion, you were right. But we've had some late arrivals." _No_... I looked around as glowing red eyes peered through the smoke. _We're all gonna die in here..._

I stepped back as Zorin raised her arm. She brought it down and a thick purple shadow spread from her hand, encasing us. The men began to scream in terror and I looked around, trying to find a way out. The anger was building in my chest, begging to be let out. Everything was red, but we were trapped, helpless.

Suddenly, a small voice from behind me spoke up. "You called him a gnat." Seras said, her voice dangerously low. Her voice was shaking with rage, the same kind of rage I felt. Zorin looked at her, surprised by the outburst. "You'll pay for this. You'll pay!" We all stared in shock as Seras roared and bit down onto the captain, draining his blood. The blood that had been spilled around them seemed move towards the pair as well, converging onto them. After a while, she stood, but I was almost certain it was a completely different woman before me.

Seras' uniform had changed from its usual mustard yellow to a crimson red, the color of fresh blood. She stood, baring her fangs. Her eyes, now restored, had changed to that same blood red as well. Just like _his_ eyes. The most surprising change however, was that her left arm was now a scythe, if it could be called that. It was wild and constantly changing shape. The colors changed from a deep red to an endless black. It was enchanting and terrifying all at once.

All at once, Zorin's trap shattered, the shadow cracking and falling apart like broken glass. We were all too shocked to do much more than stare. Then she attacked. The Nazis immediately began opening fire on Seras as she ran at them with a roar of fury. I joined her, letting my fury overtake me. We ran together, ripping the enemy to shreds with our fangs, our claws, whatever we felt was best at that moment. The bullets seemed too slow, the men even slower. We dodged each one with each, sometimes catching them in our mouths and tossing them aside. I felt no hesitation at tearing the men apart. All I could see was Pip's face, stained red with blood, his eyes closed forever. It fueled me even further.

Seras and I cut through the small army, zipping through until we reached Zorin. I stopped, watching for Seras' next move. She gripped Zorin by the head, pushing it down into the ground until the floor cracked. Zorin tried to punch at Seras but I growled and caught her arm, ripping it off. The lieutenant screamed and placed her tattooed hand on Seras' face. She was trying to manipulate Seras, but the blonde vampire wasn't having any of it. She roared, slamming Zorin's head into the wall. I watched as she dragged Zorin along the wall, shredding the lieutenant's face. _Seras... How can that be the same sweet girl I knew before?_

As the thought passed my mind, Seras released the remains of the lieutenant, the body igniting into blue flames until there was nothing left but ash. And just like that, it was over. Seras and I made our way back to Pip's body. We looked at one another then down at him.

"We're heading out." I told the men. Seras nodded and I walked out, ignoring the others. _No more games_. I wiped the blood from my face, baring my fangs. Seras had been right; the people who killed Pip would pay.

I would make sure to slaughter every last one of them.

* * *

The battlefield was bloody. Helicopters shot down humans and ghouls alike. "We are mortal adjutants of the angel of death!" I immediately recognized Maxwell's voice over the speakers as he flew by in a case of glass, watching the carnage below. "Your situation invokes a small amount of pathos in me. Nevertheless, not a one you merits a hint of forgiveness! Die, like fruitless, fully-bloomed flowers! Dance around like butterflies, and die in agony like bees!" _The Vatican_. I growled and shook my head, but stuck to the rooftops, watching Seras as she flew beside me. We followed the same scent, unwilling to lose anyone else.

I spotted her first. "Seras!" I called, pointing down at Integra. She was surrounded by Vatican soldiers, all of whom were aiming guns at her. Seras nodded and flew down, knocking the soldiers away as I landed beside her. "You alright, Sir Integra? Any injuries?"

"I'm adequate," she responded calmly. "How's the headquarters?"

"We took the brunt of a large-scale attack by an enemy brigade, which we eventually managed to overcome," Seras responded, more calmly than I could've. Her voice only shook for a moment as she continued. "Our base, however, is in shambles. And Mr. Bernadotte... Seras shook her head, looking at the ground for a moment.

Integra immediately understood. "I see... Say no more." She nodded, studying Seras for a long moment. "So, tell me." Integra raised one blonde eyebrow inquisitively. "Did you feed from Bernadotte? Have you shed your wings and become a full-fledged member of the vampire race?"

For a long moment, no one said anything. Finally, Seras smiled brightly, and for a moment I thought I saw a glimpse of the girl she had once been. "Yes, sir!"

One of the soldiers drew her weapon. "Screw this!" she called out in a panic, aiming the gun at Seras and I.

However, before anyone else could react, a familiar voice called out. "Stand down, Heinkel." We looked up to see none other than Alexander Anderson amidst the soldiers. I straightened, surprised that I hadn't noticed him earlier. He was' watching me carefully, probably studying the admittedly major transformation I had experienced. At length, he continued, "The girls you see before you now couldn't be overpowered, even if the lot of you were to take them on as a whole." He grinned and I grinned right back. "Seras Victoria, the vampire! As dread personified did thee descend upon us. "

"Right you are, Father Alexander Anderson," Seras responded in kind. "I'm not afraid of anything anymore."

The father turned to me and I put my hands on my hips as he stepped closer to look at me. "Your eyes show through to the pits of perdition," he told me. "In spite of the fact that your facade projects tenable humanity. So, this is the path you've chosen."

"As it turns out, Father, I didn't have much a choice in the matter. I'm making use of the cards I was dealt." I shrugged, keeping my gaze locked on him. He shook his head, about to speak again when an aura of danger suddenly hit us.

We all turned abruptly in the same direction, looking for the cause of the sudden shift. "What the devil..." Integra muttered under her breath, but Anderson knew immediately, somehow.

"He returns." I turned to look at the priest. His expression was grim, but his eyes were alight with glee. The same glee I saw in Alucard's eyes when he fought Alhambra. "The black plague ventures home at last! Impeccable timing, everything's finally going to come to a head."

As he spoke, a deep voice echoed inside my mind. _Once upon a time, a vampire embarked on a voyage to England to attain one woman he so thirstily longed for..._ I didn't reply, watching as smoke filled the area, followed by creaking and groaning as a huge mass came in from the port. I kept watching, looking for his familiar outline. _The crowded ship on which this vampire sailed skirted over wave after wave, amid the mist, in a heedless jaunt._ Anderson moved forward into the smoke and dust, moving forward to meet his rival. _Its crew massacred in their entirety along the way. At length, the ship made port in London, awash with corpses and a lone coffin. The name of the ship was Demeter._ Demitri _in Russian._

It was then that he appeared. He was standing at the helm of the ship, jumping down once it hit land. As he spoke, he moved towards, Anderson, grinning. "My master! My master, Integra Hellsing! Orders!" Alucard called out eagerly.

Integra wasted no time in granting his wish. "My slave, the vampire Alucard," she replied, watching the scene with deathly calm. "Your orders are to massacre everyone. To not allow one single soul to escape this island alive!" She became more energized as she spoke, waving her arms, and suddenly the orders were no longer just to Alucard. "Dye crimson all white-clothed warriors wielding silver! Dye vermillion all black-clad warriors wielding iron! Stain red the clothes of our enemies! Kill every enemy in your sights! Lay to ruin, every enemy you see! Release the control art restriction system to level zero!" Integra

"Yes, sir." Seras and I responded, running into the mayhem.

From a little further behind me, I could hear Alucard's response. "As you wish, my master." I turned in time to hear what sounded like a spell. "The bird of the Hermes is my name... eating my wings to make me tame!" He roared and suddenly a flood of blood exploded from inside him. Inside the blood was what looked like... _Are those... soldiers?_ Immediately, I jumped back, grabbing Integra around the waist and pulling her away from the chaos so she wouldn't be swallowed up. Seras followed, leading us up to a rooftop where we could still see the battle.

"Everyone here can feel it." Anderson's voice from beside us surprised me. I glanced at him for a moment, assuming he had escaped the chaos once Alucard had unleashed it. We watched the battle as he spoke, his voice shaking with a terror I'd never heard in his voice before. "The terror of all this. That such a monster reigns undefeated... that is a true terror. How could it _possibly_ have been tamed?" He looked at Integra, but she didn't respond, merely watching the battle unfold.

"They all belong to _him,_ to _Alucard_." I could feel myself speaking, but the words were an echo, repeating Mina's own words to me. "Blood, it is the money of the soul. The currency of life. It is simply a tool to barter life. To steal it, to enslave it... To drink someone else's blood is take their entire life, all that is them into yourself." As I spoke, I recalled flashes, memories of my time with Alucard. I was part of him now, and he was a part of me. That fact would forever remain, no matter what happened next.

Finally, Integra spoke. "Do you understand now exactly what you are, Seras Victoria?"

"Yes, sir!" Seras nodded, her expression grim.

"Walachia! The vonode's army! A whole army of Janissaries! Even your own men!" Anderson exclaimed again, but it was no longer directed at us. "Even them... You've devoured them! That's it! _That's_ why you can't die! _That's_ why you can't be killed!" He gasped, an accusing, horrified sound. "How many are inside you? How many human lives did you steal to sustain your own?"

Once again, I felt myself speaking, but my words were mere echoes. I could hear him, or rather, the memory of him as we spoke in unison. "Heaven no longer exists, nor does the earth." The others turned to me, shocked at my words, but I was hypnotized, my gaze locked on the crimson blur destroying the land beneath us. "While human beings run around scared, the beasts stand up to howl. Because now, everything in this world will fall to total ruin."

He stopped for a brief moment, as if he could hear me. As if he knew what I was saying. Maybe he did. I didn't care. "Dying." And off he went again, slaughtering, destroying, drinking. "Humans are dying, one after another. They're not much more than a simple heatwave, wandering through to fight or to die. Any choice but those is a complete waste." My voice was calm, emotionless, cold. The words flowed without my consent, but it wasn't like when Mina took over. It just... was. "It's fine for you to die, it's fine for you to be erased. Any total retaliation you try... the world will just shake its head at."

Almost as if by magic, Maxwell's helicopter exploded the moment I finished speaking. We all watched as his case fell to the ground, but didn't break. Ghouls surrounded him in an attempt to get at the Italian, but he just laughed madly. "This glass is specially made and reinforced out of Tektite! You're just brainless ghouls! You could never break it!"

"As an agent of Iscariot, I must rise above this mockery of God's word." Anderson sighed and jumped down into the chaos. I followed, nodding to Integra and Seras. It was time to rejoin the fight.

We landed and immediately began fighting. All around me were blurs of red clothes and blonde hair, ghouls and priests falling as we fought. Seras and Integra were at my back, defending and attacking and slaughtering with me. By the end of it, we were all covered in blood. Suddenly, the battlefield grew deathly still. I turned to see Alucard, or rather _Dracula_ , kneeling before Integra, his head bent in respect.


	19. Amen

For a long moment, there was silence. Seras and I stood together and watched the exchange. He was still kneeling, his long hair cascading in waves around his face. I could make out a beard through the strands. He wore a torn old cape over his armor. His head was still bent, and I couldn't read his expression. I had never seen this form before, but it was somehow familiar, as if I had seen it in a dream. _Or a memory…_

It was only when Integra spoke that I was released from my thoughts. "Welcome back, count," she said calmly, looking down at him, bloody sword in hand. At some point during the fight, she'd shed her coat, leaving her in only a white blouse and trousers, both of which were also covered in blood.

"Good to be back," he replied and opened his crimson eyes to look up at her. His voice was the same, much to my surprise. For some reason, I had been expecting it to be deeper, gravellier. She nodded and he stood up to his full height. He turned to Seras, studying her carefully.

To her credit, Seras was only shaking a little when he turned the full weight of his gaze on her. "Uh, u-um, w-we-welcome back master," she stuttered out nervously, her hands behind her back. I grinned as she fidgeted nervously. _I thought you weren't afraid of anything anymore, Seras?_ "Master, you've grown a beard, have you? A beard…" Seras laughed nervously again, shrinking back a little when he raised his hand.

He smiled softly, lowering his hand onto her head with gentle affection. "Seras," he said, as if reassuring himself of who she was. "Seras Victoria." The blonde vampire nodded excitedly and he finally turned to look at me. From his slow reluctance, I assumed he had been feeling as nervous as I was.

I lifted my eyes to meet his, trying not to run into his arms. There would be time for that later. First, I needed answers. He opened his mouth then paused, as if trying to figure out who I was. For a moment, I was terrified. Would he recognize me? If he did, would he be happy? Or would he be disappointed that I wasn't _her?_

Unfortunately, I didn't get the chance to find out, because he suddenly grabbed me by the arm, pulling me forward and out of the way. I thought I would stumble into him, but instead he stepped in front of me and I heard the sound of metal hitting metal before something clattered to the ground. I turned and moved closer, recognizing the object as a bayonet. He laughed, a deep, vicious sound. "Oh, how _nice_ ," he growled mockingly. "It's my dear old enemy!"

"We are sacred servants of the one true God." We looked up as Anderson moved towards us, already holding two more bayonets in the shape of a cross. I stepped back, grabbing Integra's arm as we ran to get clear of the battle we knew would follow. "Servants, ready to punish all heathens in God's stead. Our mission is to find all those who would dare go against the wishes of our holy Father, and slice away all the meat from their unholy bodies until there is nothing left. Amen!"

And so, it began. The sound of metal clashed against metal, bullets fired from Alucard's Jackal. Blood gushed from both men, each regenerating as quickly as they were injured. Alucard continue to change forms as his blood danced around them. One moment, he was a young boy in white, the next he was tall and thin, in a black straight-jacket, the next he wore his red coat and hat. Even his weapons changed from time to time, alternating between a blade and his guns.

"What a man you are," he snarled as they fought. "You've trained your body beyond human limits to fight this long. My enemy!" The black-haired vampire called out, his expression filled with glee. "What a sight it would be if you killed me! Let's see you drive those bayonets of yours deep into my heart! Just like it was 500 years ago! And like it was 100 years ago! Let's see you end yet another interlude to my everlasting dream! My beloved enemy!"

"Ask…" Anderson replied, obviously struggling against the immense power before him. "And ye shall receive!" He roared and ran at Alucard. They clashed again, metal hitting metal. Even with my own enhanced eyesight, the two men seemed to blur. All we could see was red and black and silver. We watched the battle across the town square, lone spectators to a fight for the fate of London.

All at once they broke away from one another, leaping back to catch their breaths. Alucard laughed, standing atop a pile of bodies as Anderson panted a few feet away. "What's wrong, Christian?" he taunted, clearly enjoying the battle. "How's your health? That body of yours is taking a lot of damage, and your arm is about to fall off." It was true; Anderson's arm was hanging by a few pieces of muscle, and I doubted it could take another hit. "What will you do? Are you a dog, or a man?"

"What will _you_ do, vampire?" Anderson growled back, holding up his arm with his teeth. "My arm hasn't fallen off yet. So, shut the hell up and bring it on!"

The dark-haired vampire merely smiled in amusement. "Such a superb enemy," he said to no one in particular. "Humans are so… wonderful." The two men ran forward again, but this time they were interrupted by a huge explosion, sending both men flying in opposite directions. Seras and I ran forward, calling out in shock, but I pulled Seras back as the dust cleared.

As if by magic, an army of priests and nuns had surrounded us. Leading them was Heinkel, who looked very different than the last time we'd seen each other. "It's them!" Anderson cried out, seeming as shocked as we were. "Those… Those idiots!"

"That's funny, since it's coming from the biggest idiot here," Heinkel shot back calmly, keeping her eyes on us. While the priests spoke, I took the time to inspect Alucard. He was tense, and I could tell he was eager to continue the fight. Something about him was… restless. He paced back and forth, his eyes flitting from the army to Anderson to Integra, anywhere but me it seemed. I stepped towards him but froze as Anderson let out a battle cry, his army of priests rushing forward. Seras and I ran ahead once more, throwing ourselves into the fray. Once again, we were surrounded by the sound of metal clashing, of flesh being torn apart, of blood spraying everywhere. My own blood was rushing, pumping through me with the familiar adrenaline in the heat of battle. As we fought, I could swear I caught a flash of long brown hair, of an eye patch.

But the vision was gone as soon as it had appeared. I froze for a moment, searching for him, hoping for just one more look, one more word. Seras seemed to notice my sudden hesitation, because she grabbed my arm and opened her mouth to say something. I turned toward the blonde vampire, but the world suddenly exploded. We were blown back along with Integra and I groaned as we struggled to sit up. I looked around, my ears still ringing. After a moment, my eyes met Anderson's, his own filled with a manic glee.

"You heathens aren't the only ones who know how to commit genocide," he growled, grinning. I stood as he lifted his bayonet once more, turning to Alucard who seemed completely unscathed. But oddly enough, it was just Alucard. His army was gone, his demon dog, all of it.

The vampire laughed, throwing back his head. "You've torn through the legions. Can it be you are finally standing before me?" He grinned and spread his arms as if applauding the priest. "Well done! Congratulations, Iscariot! Bravo, Alexander Anderson!" Alucard laughed again, but it soon stopped as Anderson drew something out of his coat pocket. It was a small wooden box wrapped in gauze. I watched as Alucard stiffened, his crimson eyes on the box. "So that's your group's secret weapon? The nail?"

"The nail?" Seras repeated, looking over at me. I shrugged, equally lost.

Integra frowned and responded, her tone grim. "It's also known as 'The Shroud', 'The Grail', ' _Longinus_ '. One of Rome's forgotten holy relics."

"Correct." Anderson grinned, unwrapping the box.

It seemed to be emitting some kind of aura. It was holy, put somehow impure. My skin crawled as he opened the box. "What the hell is that thing?" I wondered aloud to no one in particular.

"The remnants of a long-past miracle…" Alucard responded, speaking semi-directly to me for the first time. I would have made a snarky reply, but his grave attitude convinced me to stay quiet for the moment at least. "'Elena's Nail'."

"Right again!" The priest grinned and turned the nail inward to himself, inciting the panic of both Integra and Alucard.

"Stop, Anderson!" Alucard called out, causing the white-haired man to freeze. "Do you truly intend to become a monster? A monster of God? Do you truly intend to hold the power of God, to become an immortal toy of providence?" He scoffed and spit on the ground, growling as his eyes began to glow blood red. "It's always the same generic bullshit. The monster who denies God, the monster who reveres Him. They are both monsters!" As he spoke, his voice grew louder, nearly cracking with frustration and desperation. "Do you even know what it means to use such a miracle? To become the same miracle you've sworn yourself to? You, I, and our battle, have been driven to the very edges of hell. To become a monster like me…"

At this, Alucard paused and his gaze falling to the ground. He looked up again for a moment, but instead of looking at Anderson, his eyes locked onto mine and for a moment, he looked almost… apologetic. "To give up on your humanity only shows that you are weak, you lost as a man so you resign to become a monster, and it becomes your destiny to be bested by humanity." I broke away first, unable to meet his heavy crimson gaze. Alucard said nothing, instead turning back to Anderson, his tone pleading. "Don't do it, human! Don't become the monster I am. You've made it this far, and you know I speak the truth. Your bayonets, losing to them is fine with me. Use those bayonets in the name of divine punishment."

For a long moment, no one said anything. We all watched Anderson, waiting to see how he would respond to the vampire's supplication. Finally, he spoke. "I want to be reborn a fierce maelstrom," he said softly. "A destructive instrument of God. A heartless, fearless squall of power. And if accomplishing that means I must drive this nail into myself…" He paused, as if trying to gather up his courage. "So be it. Amen," Anderson nodded, stabbing the nail into himself.

"No!" The scream seemed to come from all around me. Seras, Alucard, Integra, and I, all calling out in unison as we ran forward towards the old priest. _Too late_ , I thought as we were all blown back by a hot white light. _Why are we always too late?_

When the light faded, Anderson stood, or at least what was left of him did. His body was made of twisting vines, his face gone. I looked away, feeling bile rise up in my throat at the sight. Alucard's voice rang out from behind me. "You… You… Unforgivable fool!" He was furious, anyone could tell. His voice was trembling with indignant rage.

"Thorns! Those are thorns!" Someone else called out behind me. I leaned on a post, trying not to throw up. The image of Anderson's deformed body played over and over again in mind, burning itself into my brain. "Father, you… what's happening… What the hell is happening to you?" _He's turning into a monster. Just like Alucard._ My hand tightened around the post, crushing it. _Just like me._

"Anderson is no longer human," Alucard growled, confirming my suspicions. "You, and I, even if we die and crumble to pieces, we all have no choice but to end up…"

 _And the soldiers twisted a crown of thorns…_ I straightened immediately just as a scream rang out across the battlefield. "Master!" I didn't need to think. Without hesitating, I turned and ran into the fray, slashing and clawing at the thick vines. As I moved, a familiar voice continued speaking in my mind. _He who is neither human nor demon, is not the dawn nor the dusk. His world… His world is catching fire… His world is done for. It shall die in the flames._ Seras was still screaming.

He was unconscious. Or dead. At that point, I wasn't sure. All I knew was a mass of black hair covering his face as the vines continued stabbing into him. I ripped them away, but more quickly took their place, pulling me away. "No!" I screamed. "You can't die here, you bastard!" There was no response. I reached out, struggling against the vines. "Get up! _Get up!_ "

Seras was still screaming.

 _Too late._ I sobbed, pushing my way towards him helplessly. _Why am I always too late? Walter… Pip… Anderson… Alucard…_ No. I would _not_ lose anyone else. Not ever again. I closed my eyes, focusing on Alucard. _Get up, you smug bastard. Get the hell up!_

 _Why so loud, kitten?_ My eyes snapped open. _Your voice sounds fine, regardless._ He slowly opened his eyes, as if waking up from a nap. Upon seeing me, he smiled and breathed out a sob of relief. _Like fragments of a shattered melody._ All at once, the vines shattered, releasing us both. "Anderson…" Alucard spoke aloud now, addressing the former priest. "I would have been satisfied even if you did defeat me. Because of that twilight wasteland… Because of that day, 523 years ago…" He looked over at me sadly then back at his foe, his shoulders set with determination. "But now… it's far too late for that. You cannot defeat me. The ones to destroy monsters have always been humans. To die any other way would be unthinkable!" Anderson raised a vine, but Alucard was too quick for him, slamming a fist through the creature's body. "You… Are… Me!" He roared and pulled out the nail, crushing it in his fist. Alucard fell to his knees, still yelling. "You are no different from myself! It all happened the same way… All of this is no different than how I became this way!" He stopped and his shoulders shook, his hands moving to his face. _Is he… crying?_

I fell to my knees beside him, one hand going around his shoulders. "Shhh… It's okay…" It didn't matter if he thought I was Mina at that moment. It didn't matter if he chose her. He was breaking and he needed me, and that was all I cared about. Everything else could wait.

"Monsters don't cry." Anderson's voice surprised me. I looked down to see the old priest lying beside us. His body was still woody, but he had a face again, at least for the moment. It was obvious he wasn't long for this world. "You became a monster so you wouldn't have to, right? When a human's tears finally dry up forever, they transform into a monster, and they dry up themselves." He coughed and paused, struggling to continue speaking. "So, laugh. Laugh with pride and arrogance, just as always. I am going. But you will ever live."

Alucard sniffled, looking down at the dying man. "But why so soon?" he demanded softly. "My old enemy… Someday, in hell…"

"Everyone's voices sound so playful…" Anderson smiled, looking up at the sky. He was clearly no longer with us. His body was disintegrating. I buried my face in Alucard's coat, his strong arm wrapping around me this time. "The children must not go to… waiting… everyone is… Max and Will are… Remember your… prayers… Amen…" With that he was gone. I sobbed into Alucard's chest, barely registering what the vampire whispered under his breath.

"Amen."


	20. Farewell

The world fell still. No one moved, no one spoke. After a moment, I felt Alucard shift beside me, pulling his hand away from his face. I cleared my throat and stood, wiping my own eyes. In an instant, he was up and reaching for me, but I stepped back, shaking my head. "Don't." His crimson eyes widened slightly and he opened his eyes to speak, but we were interrupted by the sound of clapping. I looked up and my breath caught in my throat.

He was unscathed, surprisingly. I vaguely noticed that he was dressed differently, wearing a darker suit and gloves. He stepped closer to Alucard and eye, his expression unreadable. "Wa… Walter!" I called out. I stepped towards him eagerly, but Alucard grabbed my arm, pulling me back. He was tense and suspicious, studying the butler carefully. I looked back at Walter but froze when stepped forward again, grinding his boot into Anderson's remains. My mouth opened to speak, but no sound came out.

"Trash," the old butler finally said, his voice cold and uncaring. "When a human dies, it becomes trash. Furthermore, there is no purpose in burying trash. Is there… Integra?" Walter turned to look at her as we all stared in shock. Walter had never disrespected Integra, and he had never dared to use something other than her title. _This isn't Walter. It can't be._ The Walter we knew was kind and caring. He was funny and so obviously British. This was… an abomination.

"Walter!" Seras called out. She seemed at a loss for words, just like the rest of us. "He… just what in the world did…"

"'What happened to me?'" He spoke for her, smirking. His eyes were cold as ice. I had only seen eyes like that in the Major. "I was taken and transformed into a vampire. Following that, my mind was washed clean, effectively removing any reservations that I would have had from fighting." I stepped back, shocked at his nonchalant tone. He was still smirking at us in that mocking way. Alucard stepped in front of me protectively. "I just thought that if I answered, it would satisfy you, Seras. I stand here without life, unlike many others before me. I stand here as myself, as Walter C. Dolneaz."

"Why, Walter?" Integra called out, stepping towards him pleadingly.

This only enraged the former butler, however. His smirk turned into a snarl and he raised his hand. It was at that moment that I noticed the razor-sharp wire around his hand. "Do not call me by that name any longer!" He roared and flicked his hand.

Maybe if I was still only human, I wouldn't have seen it. In fact, I doubt I would've realized what had happened. But I wasn't. I watched as the wire coiled up and sprang forward at Integra. My eyes widened. " _No!_ " I screamed, running to Integra. Alucard and Seras called out to me, but the sound was muffled, drowned out by my blood pounding in my ears. _I will not lose anyone else. I will not be too late._ I reached Integra just as the wire came down, pushing her out of the way. Suddenly my hands were pressed against my chest. My entire body was caught up in Walter's wire as it dug into my skin. I hissed and grunted as it burned me. _Of course, he'd be using silver._

I glared up at my former friend, but he didn't seem the least bit upset at the change. He was only a little surprised. "Mina Harker." He chuckled to himself, studying me. He smirked as my eyes widened at the name. "That's right, it's you. The only being who had their blood sucked by Alucard, 'Dracula', and also took his blood. The beginning of it all. It is said that Dracula was defeated by Hellsing and Mina turned back into a human." Alucard growled at the reminder but didn't move forward. I gasped as the wire tightened around me, digging into my flesh. "But Alucard did not die! Insider her, Alucard continued to exist. What she herself has turned into, continued to exist deep within her body. Your body." Walter looked down at me, frowning as he stepped closer and tightened the wire. Every breath hurt, every shift seemed to bring the wire even closer to cutting me apart. "None can stop me. I will not allow a single person to interfere with this mutiny."

"Get away from her!" Alucard snarled, rushing towards me. Walter merely smiled and tightened the wire around my body. I gasped as my blood slid down to the ground, drop by drop. Almost immediately, the dark-haired vampire froze, growling. "You and I are just dogs, even now. Hunting dogs. And dogs don't howl at themselves," he told Walter. It was clear he wanted to move forward, but Walter wasn't just an old butler anymore. He could see what we saw, and move the way we moved. Alucard looked down at me, smiling bitterly. "I will kill. None of my particles shall hesitate even the slightest bit. I will kill in cold blood. I am, after all, a monster." My eyes widened slightly. _No… No, you aren't, Alucard._ Instead of acknowledging my thoughts, he turned to his master _"_ And you are… Integra. It is my fate for humans to align their pistols toward me. And all the bullets and shrapnel that enter my body can be just as easily shredded. However, to kill, I need to know your killing intent. So." He grinned a twisted, eager grin. "What were those orders again?"

Integra paused, keeping her eyes on me. My stomach turned and I closed my eyes in acquiescence. No matter what happened next, Walter had to be stopped. _Millennium_ had to be stopped, no matter the cost. If that meant we all had to become monsters, then so be it. I would gladly lose myself to protect everyone else. "Search and destroy, servant!" Integra's orders washed over me, her voice echoing harshly across the battlefield. "My orders are final, no matter what! All those who oppose us must be laid to waste! Anything that stands in our way will be completely obliterated! I have given my order! Obey! Destroy all those who dare to attack us! Obliterate them! Anything in our path must be crushed! No matter who or what it may be!"

"Well said, Integra Fairbrook Windgates Hellsing." My eyes snapped open as a zeppelin descended from the sky above us. "I apologize for calling you _fraulein,_ " the Major's voice crackled over his speakers. "I shall not do so again. You have now finally become my enemy. The beloved enemy that I must defeat, well-deserving of an incredibly beautiful attack." He cackled, vaguely reminding me of Mina's cruel, mocking laugh. "Butler, release our dear Cara." Almost immediately, my body was free. I stood, stretching as my cuts slowly healed, still burning from the silver. "It's time we have a heart to heart, my dear." I nodded as the zeppelin lowered its cargo doors, Schrodinger waiting for us with a smirk.

Looking to Integra grimly, I nodded. "Let's go then. Time to put this charade to end." The blonde nodded and began making her way to the zeppelin, Seras following quietly. I turned to Walter, my voice surprisingly calm. "I am not Mina Harker. I am Cara. I don't give a damn what you or the Major say." Before he or Alucard could respond, I followed after the girls, drawing my Colt.

Schrodinger straightened as we came closer. "Welcome, sister," he smiled at me, but Integra soon put an end to his antics, shooting him in the face. I knew it was pointless, but damn it felt good to watch.

We moved through the zeppelin, killing everything we saw. The soldiers laughed as we killed them, but I paid no mind to it. I no longer cared about why they were attacking. I wanted them dead, and that was it. They didn't deserve anything more than that. After some time, we passed by an empty room. Or at least, it seemed empty. I barely noticed the movement. It was like a shadow in the corner of my eye, the kind that just seems like a trick of the mind. I paused, peeking in further. A blond man in goggles was packing frantically. He seemed familiar, and I vaguely remembered him as the Major's doctor. Seras and Integra turned to look at me, but I raised a hand to my lips, motioning for silence. Integra raised an eyebrow and I shook my head, motioning for them to go ahead. Integra nodded and I slipped into the room, watching him carefully.

It seemed to be some sort of lab, or morgue. There were two metal tables in the center of the room, the kind autopsies were performed on. The whole thing was vaguely familiar, though I was certain I'd never been there before. _Have I?_ Suddenly, a sharp pain spread through my brain. I clutched my head and leaned against the door, groaning in pain. The doctor whirled around and smiled. "Ah, _fraulein._ " He clapped his hands together and stepped towards me. "Welcome home." I tried to move away, but my knees suddenly gave out and I fell to the floor. Black spots filled my eyes and I cursed to myself. _Why?!_ I groaned again as he put a hand on my head. _Why now?!_ "Shhh…" The doctor kneeled, smiling down at me. "Just let go." _No…_ My eyelids were suddenly too heavy. I fell to the floor, my head hitting the hard floor.

* * *

 _I was in darkness. All around me, women were arguing with one another. I didn't really understand what was happening. It seemed they were always arguing about one thing or another. I tried to stay out of the way and keep to myself before the claws came out. "I want to go!" One of them said. "I was here first, I should be the one to see him!"_

 _"_ _Oh, shut up!" Another woman snapped. She was blonde, with green eyes. She was dressed in a beautiful lavender dress, the kind I'd only seen nobles wear. I looked down at my own ragged, torn clothing. My hands were covered with dirt and grime, and my dark hair was greasy. I moved away from them, feeling more than a little embarrassed._

 _"_ Cara…" _A distant voice seemed to whisper. I turned, surprised. We didn't have names there. Well, one of us did, but_ she _wasn't there at the moment. Still, I was drawn to the name. It seemed as though someone was calling me. "_ Cara…"

 _I moved towards the voice and away from the women. As I did so, a dim white light appeared in the distance. No one else seemed to notice the light, so I moved towards it. It was surprisingly difficult, despite the nothingness. I felt as though I was swimming in molasses. As I drew closer, the light grew brighter until it seemed to pull me in of its own accord and I was blinded by its brilliance._

 _Then I opened my eyes. Several people were standing over me. A blond man in goggles and a lab coat, and several others in masks. They were holding scalpels and watching me carefully. I sat up, a little surprised, but they gently pushed me down again. "Calm down,_ fraulein," _the blond man told me in a thick German accent. "You're still weak. You need to rest." I shook my head and pushed away from him. My body felt heavy, unused. I tried to roll off the hard metal table I was lying on and landed on the floor, coughing blood._

 _"_ _What…" I coughed, trying to stand. "What did you to me…" The others pulled me to my feet, supporting me until I was able to stand on my own. "Where am I…"_

 _The blond man smiled, and I noticed a shorter, round man beside him. He was wearing glasses and a twisted grin. "Hello, my dear. You are in Millennium Airship One, a secret branch of the Third Reich," the shorter man told me. He was another German._

 _"_ _The what?" I looked at him, still groggy. "Where are we?"_

 _He merely smiled. "Somewhere in the Middle East. You've been asleep for a long time, my dear. Almost one hundred years. We went through a lot of trouble to wake you." He gestured to the room around him, and I felt the bile rise in my throat._

 _All around us were various body parts and bones. They were floating in mason jars or just laying flat on the table, mutilated as if someone had tried to dissect them. I stepped back, trying not to vomit. "What the bloody hell…" Suddenly, I was attacked by a sharp pain in my mind. I screamed and fell to my knees. "Make them stop!" I roared in anguish. I was overwhelmed. There were so many voices, all of them screeching over each other. The others ran to my side, speaking to one another in German. One of them tried to grab my arm, but I growled and pushed them away. At least, I thought I had only pushed them. My eyes widened when he flew into the wall before collapsing in a crumpled heap. I stood once more and stepped, the other nurses circling me._

 _I turned and ran out of the room, shoving everyone past me._ What is happening to me? _Things around me seemed to blur as I moved past them, and it seemed no one was able to catch up with me. I could see a distant bright light. Once again, I followed it, hoping it would lead me out. When I finally emerged from the dark place, I immediately regretted it. I hissed and hid under the shade of some nearby trees, taking in my surroundings._

 _I seemed to be in some sort of jungle. Everything was vibrant and green. I was under a heavy canopy, but rays of sunlight filtered through. They didn't harm me, necessarily, but they irritated my skin and it hurt to look into them. I tried to make my way through the jungle, my head still pounding from the screeching women. "Shut up…" I begged as I made my way through the jungle. My body was weak, my newfound strength seemingly gone. Once I was far enough away from the dark place, I fell to my knees. The voices seemed to grow louder before abruptly quieting. One voice seemed to speak then with a tone of finality._ Not yet. We're not ready. _I closed my eyes, thankful to be free of both the pain and the dark place. My body gave out right then, collapsing to the ground as darkness swallowed me again._

* * *

When I opened my eyes, the doctor was standing over me. For a moment, it seemed I was reliving the memory once more. I was back on that cold metal table, the doctor watching me carefully. But when I sat up, we were alone. "Welcome back to the land of the living, _fraulein._ " He smiled at me.

I growled and climbed off the table, stepping towards him. "You. You did this to me."

"I made you." The doctor smiled, stepping back carefully. "I brought you into the light after all your time in the darkness."

I spat and growled again, baring my teeth. "Am I supposed to be grateful?"

He nodded. "I gave you life. I gave you Alucard."

"No, you _used_ me to get to Alucard!" I reached forward and grabbed him by the throat, pinning him against the wall. "Everything that has happened until now. Every life lost. Anderson, Walter, Maxwell, the Wild Geese…" I paused as tears filled my eyes. I squeezed tighter. "Pip… All of them are dead because of you and your damned Major!"

The doctor coughed and choked, but he never lost his twisted grin. I wanted to rip it off his face. "I know. It's quite thrilling, no?" I roared and threw him across the room. He laughed, slamming into a table. "But I can't take all the credit, _fraulein._ " The doctor stood, leaning against the table as he coughed up some blood. "After all, we couldn't have done it without you."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I growled.

"Even after you ran away, even after you lost your memories, you still managed to find your way back to us."

I shook my head. "You came after me. After Hellsing."

The doctor nodded. "Indeed. And don't you think it's funny? Even as a normal human, you still made your way to Hellsing. To Alucard, as we had always intended." His grin only widened. "Face it, _fraulein._ You were always meant to end up here, to fight in this battle alongside the man whose demise you have guaranteed."

"No." I shook my head. "You're wrong. I'm not like you. I'm _nothing_ like you!"

"My dear _Fraulein,_ " the doctor tilted his head patronizingly. "I made you. You're exactly like me because that's exactly what I wanted you to be." He paused, tilting his head to the side as if listening. "Everything is starting to lag." He sighed in disappointment. "No matter, you can't win now. Your last chance is forever lost."

I growled, stepping towards the mad doctor. "What the hell are you talking about?"

He merely grinned mischievously. "How many lives do you think Alucard has left within him right now? One hundred million? Two hundred million?" He laughed. "Compared to that, your own life is insignificant. You've lost _everything,_ Cara _._ Your life has become _absolutely nothing_ now." I roared and tackled the doctor to the floor. I punched and scratched at him, but he merely laughed maniacally. Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain in my chest, as though I had been stabbed. I fell back, clutching at my own chest in a panic. The doctor sat up, his face bloody and bruised, but still grinning. "'Out, out, brief candle! Life's but a walking shadow.'" He stood, leaning against the table for support.

"What is this?" I gasped as the pain bloomed throughout my body. My skin was on fire, but there was ice flowing through my veins. My limbs felt a thousand times heavier, and it was getting difficult to breathe. "What is going on?" I gasped out. "What have you done?"

"Nothing. Alucard has absorbed the life of Warrant Officer Schrodinger, which was nothing other than blending in with the essence of Schrodinger's life. He carries the will of the self-observing Schrodinger's cat. As long as he recognizes himself, he is everywhere and nowhere." Here the doctor paused, and I let out a horrified gasp. _'How many lives do you think Alucard has left within him right now?'_ "However, he has now dissolved into millions of minds and lives. He cannot recognize himself any longer. Alucard is now nothing more than a set of imaginary numbers."

"No." I gasped again and stood shakily. I shook my head and grabbed the doctor by his coat, pushing him to the wall. "No! You're lying!"

"Tick-tock, my dear _fraulein._ " The doctor laughed. "The vampire Alucard's time is running out." The pain in my chest throbbed and I knew he was telling the truth. I threw the doctor into a wall and ran back outside through the labyrinth of the zeppelin. Alucard's face played through my mind. His voice, his touch, his dark hair. Even if Mina was right, even if it had all been for her and I was just an echo, a memory of what he'd once had, I couldn't let him die. I couldn't handle a world where Alucard was no longer present. I could live without the sun, I could live without Hellsing, hell I could live without control of my own body if I had to. But I refused to live without Alucard.

I reached him just as his knees gave out. Reaching forward, I caught the dark-haired vampire as he fell to the ground. I sobbed and pulled him closer to me. He looked tired, worn out. His crimson eyes looked me over and he smiled contentedly. "What's wrong, kitten? You look so sad." His tone was soft, teasing, but I could tell he knew what was happening. "I'm just taking a rest."

"No!" I shook my head and placed one hand on his cheek. "Don't close your eyes, Alucard! If you do, you'll…" I trailed off, unable to continue.

Alucard shook his head as well, mimicking me by placing his hand on my own cheek. "No," he told me firmly. "This is farewell." I closed my eyes, but the tears continued to flow down my cheeks. "This wasn't how I meant for things to happen. You were pulled into this world without any notice or reason. But you've fought and stood proudly despite all of it." He chuckled softly, but I could tell he was struggling to stay with me. His body seemed to be growing more transparent by the moment. I held him tighter as if that would stop him from disappearing. "I suppose this will be last chance I have to say this. Cara, I…"

And then he was gone. Everything was still. I sat there, staring at a seal on a piece of cobblestone, the last trace of the vampire Alucard.


	21. Welcome Home

"Captain Bernadotte!" I sigh as a young man's voice breaks me out of my thoughts. Turning to look at him, I raise an eyebrow but say nothing as I wait for him to speak. He fidgets nervously and removes his hat. "S-Sorry to interrupt, captain. The, uh, the others told me a story, and I was wondering whether or not it was true." Still, I remain silent, studying the young man. Really, he's more of a boy. He only joined the company less than a month ago. If I remember correctly, he came from a poor family living in one of the godforsaken sandtraps we fought in. After escorting them to safety, he begged us to bring him along. Azir, I think his name is. Seeming uncomfortable with the silence, he continues. "T-The battle of London, captain. Is it true you were really there?" I shift slightly and lift my flask, nodding. As usual, the boy's eyes widen in disbelief. "That's amazing, captain!"

I set down the flask and look him in the eye. "There's nothing amazing about watching people you love die, lad," I tell him as I stand. I can feel the other members of the Wild Geese watching us carefully. I don't know them well enough to know what they're thinking. I was told the remaining Wild Geese died in the years following the battle of London. After Pip died, I became the captain of the group. I've gathered new members as we traveled, but it still isn't quite the same. I think it's because I know they too will die someday. I think I'm just tired of watching it happen. "It's horrible and painful, and I hope none of you ever have to go through it."

Azir nods, swallowing thickly. "I-I'm sorry, captain. I didn't think about it that way."

I sigh and brush past, muttering to myself. "No one ever does." The Wild Geese watch me leave, knowing better than to follow. The night air outside the tent is cool, but I don't mind it. Hot and cold don't affect me the way they did thirty years ago. I still find it difficult to believe it was all so long ago.

I stare up at the dark sky filled with stars, and my thoughts begin to wander. Closing my eyes, I picture the old mansion where I once lived. I think of Sir Integra, trying to imagine her after so long. Her face is still clear as day in my mind, as is everyone else's. I try to picture her hair graying, her stern face growing wrinkled, but I cannot. To me, Hellsing remains unchanging, immortal just as I am now. I can only see my friends as I knew them all those years ago. I wonder what's changed. Has Integra found another servant? Did Seras find a mate or someone to serve as she did? I doubt it.

After _he_ died, the Major and his survivors met their end when the zeppelin exploded. Integra and Seras managed to escape, and I later found out that the explosion itself was caused by Walter, a final gift from a servant to his master. We searched the wreckage until we had confirmed that everyone was dead. Integra explained that the Major was not really a man, but a machine with the brain of a human. Everything after that was a blur, with fragments of clarity at various points. I remember removing the cobblestone with his seal from the street. I remember lying beside his coffin, surrounded by untouched blood bags and trays of food. I remember Integra and Seras whispering to one another in the doorway. I remember getting on a ship to Africa.

As the light from the camp grows dimmer, I begin to wonder if the men will come looking for me. I know they won't. I spend most of my time alone these days.

"Another night under the stars, _machèrie_?"

Well, almost alone.

He had appeared for the first time on my first night alone. I had screamed and sobbed upon seeing him. Seras and Integra found me next to the coffin, hysterical. It didn't take me long to realize that neither one could see him, or why I was the only one who could.

"I thought I told you to go away," I growl halfheartedly. He doesn't reply, simply steps beside me to study the night sky. I try not to look at him. I used to look at him all the time when he first appeared. Then I began to notice the ache in my chest. Now, I just try to ignore him altogether. It's easier with others around. I can distract myself more easily. But here, in the cold darkness with just the two of us, I want nothing more than to reach out to him.

After a while, he speaks. "I can't, _machèrie._ We're bound to each other." His tone is apologetic and I force myself to bite back a laugh.

"You're not real," I spit. "There is no _bond_ here. You're in my head, and I want you out of it."

Another long moment of silence. From the corner of my eye, I spot a long braid. He's always right there, in my peripheral vision. No matter where I look, he's there. I know it's because he's in my mind because he's there for me to see. "If that were true," he replies calmly. "I would not be here, _machèrie._ " I don't respond. "You are alone, and despite what you may tell yourself, you do not want to be alone. You have put me here because I will not leave you."

"Then why did you?" I explode, rounding on the figment of my imagination. "Why did you leave me alone, Pip? Why?" Tears are forming in my eyes but I don't bother to wipe them away. I'm angry, I'm always angry. It's all I can truly feel anymore, anger, bitterness, pain. I aim a punch at a tree, but I never get to land it. Behind me, someone coughs. I immediately whirl around and dry my eyes, composing myself.

Before me stands a young man, about my age, or at least my body's age. He has dark hair and burgundy eyes. They're familiar, but not quite the same crimson irises I'm used to, not quite as bright as mine. He is a little taller than I am, but he's smiling. I vaguely notice that he is in a three-piece suit and I am struck with a pang of nostalgia for my old friend. He smiles and bows, trying not to seem perturbed by me talking to myself in the middle of the desert.

"Pardon me, madam," he says calmly. His English accent somehow creates an even larger contrast between his proper and refined composure and the deserted, dirty landscape around us. "My name is Sebastian, and I am here to retrieve you upon orders from the British Royal Family."

I scoff and cross my arms, studying him. "Is the old bat still kicking then?" He merely smiles down at me, not responding. "Tell her I'm not interested. I will only go back to London when Alucard returns."

At this, the butler smiles and gestures to a ridge several feet away. "I thought you might say that. Please, follow me and I will explain further." Intrigued, I follow. "I'm told you participated in the battle of London." I nod, trying not to show my annoyance at the question. "Impressive. I myself was escorting the nobility out of harm's way. I do wish I could've joined you."

"Then you're a fool." Sebastian pauses, looking surprised. "No one won that battle. Everyone lost everything that day, and only a lucky few were able to escape with their lives."

"I see." He nods and pushes back a strand of hair. He smiles at me once more. "Thank you for your input. But one cannot live in the past forever. Especially when the future looks so hopeful." As he says this, he leads me over the ridge.

That's when I see him. He's standing beside a woman in a dark outfit, talking with her quietly. He sticks out harshly in his crimson clothing and I feel my breath catch in my throat. He pauses, noticing me, and smiles tentatively. "Can you see him too?" I whisper to Sebastian, frozen.

It is only when Sebastian nods that I take off running. He immediately opens his arms and catches me in a warm embrace. I sob into his bright red coat as he hugs me tightly, whispering reassurances. I pull away to look him over, drinking in the sight of him. "Where have you been?" I breathe.

Alucard nods and his expression turns serious. "I kept on killing my own lives inside of me," he tells me. "Three million, four hundred and of twenty-four thousand, eight hundred and sixty-seven. I kept killing them until there weren't any left. I killed them all except one. And now, I'm here." He smiles and kisses the top of my head and it feels like I've come home. "I'm here."

I nod and hug him tightly. "I'm sorry, Alucard." Tears are streaming down my cheeks. "I should have been there. I should have stopped it." He shakes his head and wipes away my tears, but he doesn't interrupt me. "After you…" I pause, trying to regain my composure. "After you disappeared, I couldn't stay at Hellsing anymore. I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing." He squeezes my shoulders gently. "You're okay. You're here with me now. You're home." I nod and he kisses me. I kiss back fiercely, nearly melting into him right then and there. I know we have a lot to talk about. I'm not the same person I was thirty years ago, and I doubt he is either.

But none of that matters right now. I have waited thirty years for this moment, those talks can wait another day. "Welcome home, my Count." I smile and rest my head against his chest.

I can feel the rumble of his chest as he chuckles and holds me tighter. "Good to be home, Countess."


End file.
